


No fue amortentia

by PukitChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y si no se trató de amortentia… entonces, ¿qué fue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El sanador

**Author's Note:**

> El universo de Harry Potter, así como cualquier personaje u objeto que reconozcan, pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple pasatiempo, así que no se obtienen beneficios por ello. 
> 
> Beta: FanFiker-FanFinal.

En realidad, a Draco no le entusiasmaba asistir a las fiestas organizadas por el Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, al ser uno de los principales inversionistas que apoyaban al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, siempre recibía una invitación formal por cada una de esas reuniones que, en cierto grado, también tenían su lado positivo: le permitían presentarse y relacionarse como un digno miembro de la sociedad ante personajes influyentes que, quizá bajo otras circunstancias, no habrían aceptado tan fácilmente su compañía.

Draco realizó una mueca desdeñosa mientras ese pensamiento se instalaba con más firmeza en su mente. No le importaba cuál era la opinión que tenían los demás sobre su familia, pero sabía cuán afectados se habían visto los negocios de los Malfoy por ello; tuvieron que ceder una pequeña parte de su fortuna y soportar rigurosas visitas de los funcionarios del Ministerio antes de que estos pudieran aceptar que tenían el derecho de continuar con sus vidas.

Al mirarse al espejo y arreglando los últimos detalles de su elegante apariencia física, Draco notó que, pese a todas sus ideas anteriores, su mirada aún tenía un leve rastro de emoción que se esforzó por dominar; no quería parecer un idiota junto con cientos de personas más que seguramente mostrarían esa misma expresión a lo largo de la noche.

Y es que no todos los días, J.P. era convencido de hablar en público.                                    

J. P., como todo el mundo lo nombraba, era un famoso sanador de San Mungo, cuyo historial de tratamientos, pócimas y remedios para maldiciones oscuras era cada día más amplio y conocido. Se sabía que el Departamento de Aurores trabajaba siempre con él, y algunos rumores que corrían por los pasillos del Ministerio también afirmaban que, en más de una ocasión, los inefables se habían acercado a pedir su ayuda. Era una eminencia en su área de trabajo.

Básicamente, el tipo de persona poderosa que cualquier Malfoy debería de tener en su lista de _amigos._

El cómo el Ministro Shacklebolt había convencido a tan hermética persona de hablar ante doscientas personas, era un misterio que a Draco no le interesaba descifrar. Seguramente, y tal y como su mente lo había recreado con un nivel detalle impresionante, J.P. no se trataría más que de un viejo huraño dedicando los últimos años de su vida a esparcir todo ese maldito conocimiento adquirido por una larga y ermitaña vida, refugiado en el mundo muggle y comiendo semillas. Podía verlo, de pie sobre el estrado, con una apariencia fea, mirándolos con arrogancia mientras arrastraba palabras incoherentes, antes de explicar la verdad sobre sus tan codiciados conocimientos.

Draco casi podría apostar que J.P. se trataba de un Slytherin al que le había dado un ataque de ñoñería por estarse muriendo. A fin de cuentas, no todos podían mantener tanto orgullo como los Malfoy.

―Señor Malfoy, su traslador hacia Londres ya está listo.

Al mirar por encima de su reflejo, Draco descubrió a una pequeña elfina haciendo una profunda referencia ante su presencia. No recordaba ni cómo se llamaba esa criatura, pero le agradaba que fuera tan servicial con él. Tan ajena a las famosas leyes que Granger, con su interminable parloteo, trataba de implementar.

―Gracias ―musitó mientras volvía su atención hacia sí mismo; estaba impecable con esa túnica gris que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Se veía formal y atractivo al mismo tiempo, algo que muy pocos magos sabían hacer. Satisfecho con el resultado, Draco giró sobre sus talones, saliendo de la habitación en donde estaba y recorriendo un largo pasillo, seguido de unas escaleras, hasta llegar al lugar donde, había ordenado, dejaran el traslador que lo llevaría a las afueras del Ministerio.

Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente al intentar mentalizarse sobre lo que tendría que soportar a cambio de conocer al dichoso J.P.; realmente esperaba que la horrenda señora Wilcoxon no intentara seducirlo, _otra vez,_ como en cada maldita reunión. Semejante vieja descarada. Como no podría ser de otra forma, también estaría Granger y su marido, el imbécil de Weasley, quien en alguna ocasión anterior casi había derramado (seguramente aposta) la bebida en su costosa y elegante túnica. Y para terminar el desfile de las celebridades más estúpidas del año, siendo la maldita cereza en el pastel, Harry Potter seguramente también estaría, representando al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica al ser auror.

Suspiró. Sin duda, iba a ser una de esas noches sumamente largas.

―Dile a mi madre que esta noche no regresaré a casa ―anunció, y la elfina que había estado siguiendo silenciosamente sus movimientos, asintió. Entonces, los dedos de Draco rozaron el traslador y la fuerza de éste al activarse pronto lo desvaneció del interior de la mansión.

Tal vez, si no lo hubiera asociado al instantáneo viaje, Draco se habría dado cuenta de que la molesta sensación en su pecho comenzó desde que había empezado a pensar en Potter.

 

* * *

 

―Te ves preciosa esta noche, Hermione. ¿De verdad Ron te dejó salir?

 

Las palabras de Harry, sinceras y halagadoras, lograron que Hermione bajara la mirada, sonrojada, mientras sus labios formaban una tímida sonrisa, aquella que sólo surgía cuando escuchaba un comentario similar por parte de su amigo: siempre había sido un pequeño placer secreto el que Harry, sin que intentara coquetearla, pudiera apreciarla de esa manera. No sólo como amigos, sino como la mujer que ella era.

 

―Gracias ―respondió, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y alzando su rostro en el que no podía ocultar su feliz sonrisa―. Te estábamos buscando. Ron ya está adentro.  

―Lo sé, los vi cuando llegaron ―admitió, mirándola como un niño pequeño que había cometido una travesura. Hermione entornó los ojos y caminó, eliminando así la distancia que existía entre ellos.

―Está torcida ―dijo en voz baja mientras levantaba sus manos para sujetar y enderezar la corbata de Harry. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si con ello justificara que no supiera hacerla adecuadamente aun cuando en Hogwarts la hubiera usado por tantos años.

―¿Estás emocionada? ―preguntó, y la observó sonreír con suavidad al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se paseaban con maestría por la tela de su corbata.

―Por supuesto. Es la primera vez que J.P. se presenta en público. ¿Tú no estás emocionado?

―¿Sinceramente? No mucho.

 

Hermione suspiró y cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha por cómo había quedado la corbata, se separó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Le preocupó ligeramente el semblante nervioso de Harry, aunque ni siquiera eso podía ocultar cuán atractivo se veía. Sin duda, todo aquel que lo conociera con solo mirarlo se llevaría una sorpresa.  

 

―No puedo creer que hayan venido tantas personas.

―¡Claro que han venido! ―exclamó y por sólo un instante, casi pareció que con esa oración la hubiera ofendido personalmente, lo cual no dejó de causarle gracia a Harry―. ¡Las aportaciones médicas sobre la magia oscura tras la guerra son sumamente importantes! ¡No es fácil encontrar una solución a aquellas maldiciones! Es por eso que tantos Departamentos en el Ministerio piden ayuda. ¡Además, es momento de que tanto las investigaciones como su creador salgan a la luz!

―Está bien, está bien, no te enojes conmigo… ¡sólo fue un comentario!

―Harry…

―Todo está bien, Hermione, de verdad ―declaró, sonriéndole luego de consultar la hora en su viejo reloj―. Y es mejor que vayas a encontrar un lugar si quieres estar lo más cerca posible. Además, Ron comenzará a preocuparse por ti.  

 

Hermione mordió su labio inferior. Harry sabía que ella estaba haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para no darle un nuevo discurso, así que cuando la mujer asintió con la cabeza, él suspiró aliviado. Aunque estaba de buen humor, no quería un regaño en esos momentos de parte de su amiga, quien, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser bastante irritante.

 

―¿Tú no vienes?

―No, quiero estar un rato más solo. De cualquier manera tengo que estar ahí, lo sabes ―explicó, dibujando una sonrisa cómplice que, muy a su pesar, Hermione correspondió. Entonces ella simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del Ministerio, dejando a Harry solo, en aquel pasillo tranquilo en donde podía cerrar sus ojos e inspirar hondamente, preparándose para ese inevitable camino.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Draco aterrizó en la zona de trasladores indicada por el Ministerio de Magia, en su estómago aún podía sentir una sensación que ascendió hasta su garganta, dejándole un gusto amargo. En un principio, sintió pánico al considerar la posibilidad de vomitar, aunque pronto esto desapareció cuando reconoció que no se trataba de eso. Se trataba de algo diferente, aunque no podía precisar qué.

Tal vez él mismo estaba intentando convencerse de que aún era un buen momento para largarse de ahí.

No lo hizo. Ya fuera por curiosidad o porque realmente estaba interesado en establecer negocios con tan famoso sanador, Draco caminó hacia el interior del edificio. Había pocas personas si se comparaba con la cantidad que recorría esos mismos pasillos cada mañana, lo cual fue un alivio para él: no soportaba las multitudes. Mientras más avanzaba, en su camino iban apareciendo rostros conocidos, personajes importantes, sonrisas educadas y cuerpos envueltos en las mejores túnicas. Al parecer, todos estaban dispuestos a dejar una buena impresión. Inclusive Granger, mirando su alrededor dos puertas más allá, esa noche lucía un elegante vestido que resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo y que hacía que más de uno girara para verla. Draco sonrió. Sabía que a Weasley aquello no le agradaría y el verlo enfadado, con su rostro sonrojado y sus labios temblando, era un ridículo espectáculo que quería presenciar.

No obstante, al ver a la multitud de personas acumularse cada vez más, Draco torció un gesto y desvió su camino hacia otro lado hasta que la reunión decidiera comenzar. Encontró un pasillo solitario, alumbrado tenuemente, donde podría descansar el dolor en su cabeza que amenazaba con aparecer. Entró en él y al cerrar los ojos, con sus dedos, sobó sus párpados y su frente, repitiéndose a sí mismo que algo en esa maldita noche tenía que valer la pena.

Si Draco hubiera notado que no era el único merodeando ese pasillo, no se habría animado a soltar un cansado suspiro mientras masajeaba su cuello; sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

 

―¿También estás escondiéndote?

 

En un inicio, la voz que Draco escuchó se le hizo desconocida. No obstante, había algo en ella que no le terminaba de agradar. Tal vez era por cuán profunda sonaba o simplemente por la manera en la que lo hacía reaccionar. Eran pocas las palabras, pero causaron graves estragos en él: su respiración se aceleró imperceptiblemente y su piel se estremeció. De esa manera fue como pudo reconocerla; sólo existía una voz, _una maldita voz_ , que hacía saltar a sus sentidos, casi como si se estuviera preparando para una batalla más.

 

―Potter ―dijo, y el apellido casi pareció acariciar sus labios. Draco frunció el ceño y al abrir los ojos, un poco a su izquierda, encontró a Harry; sin embargo, él no lo miraba. Estaba leyendo un par de pergaminos que tenía en sus manos. El Slytherin bufó: ¿qué hacía Potter leyendo en ese pasillo en el que no se veía absolutamente nada? Era ridículo, aunque concordaba con el moreno, quien parecía hacer esa clase de estupideces con el único fin de irritarlo. ¿Cómo no molestarlo si se _prestaba_ tan abiertamente a ello? Entonces, Draco se dio cuenta. Harry no traía sus horrendas gafas. De hecho, su rostro no presentaba algún rastro de que alguna vez las hubiera usado. Y aunque no podía verlo claramente, un palpitar extra en su pecho pareció indicarle que ese cambio lo había perturbado. Se había acostumbrado tanto a las feas gafas que ahora simplemente no sabía cómo actuar. Era como si le hubieran cambiado a _Potter._

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? ―Y al pronunciar esas palabras, en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, Harry levantó el rostro y bajó sus pergaminos para mirar a Draco, quien sintió su cuerpo estremecerse una vez más, aunque estaba seguro de que no por defensa: recargado en la pared, luciendo una elegante ropa de color azul oscuro que le quedaba increíblemente bien, Harry clavaba sus ojos verdes ―que nunca habían parecido tan verdes como en esa noche―, en él. Tragó saliva. No tenía idea de dónde había estado Potter todo ese tiempo, pero el cabrón había regresado condenadamente atractivo. No era necesario ser un gran observador, pero Draco lo era, y uno muy discreto. Por eso no temió cuando recorrió las facciones del Gryffindor. Se fijó en sus labios gruesos y húmedos,  la línea de su cuello ancho, la forma en la que una ligera barba, en lugar de hacerlo ver viejo, parecía aumentar una descarada virilidad que había quedado clara desde el momento en el que Draco decidió que esa túnica escondía demasiado.

―Nunca el suficiente ―dijo fríamente, contrario a lo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo. No entendía cómo era posible que el cabrón de Potter, literalmente, lo _encendiera_. Y ahora, mientras se enfrascaban en un duelo de miradas que no hacía más que alterar sus sentidos, una vocecilla en su interior le otorgaba la posibilidad de que tal vez ―sólo tal vez―, Potter era la razón por la que había comenzado a detestar esas reuniones celebradas en el Ministerio.

 

Y aunque no eran tan frecuentes sus duelos de miradas (al menos no como en el colegio), esa noche Draco presintió que había algo diferente en Potter, más allá de lo delicioso que se veía el cabrón. No podía deducir qué era, pero sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando Harry (era libre de llamarlo en su mente como le diera la gana), simplemente ladeó un poco más la cabeza y sonrió.

_Le sonrió._

Aunque no como Potter solía sonreír. Draco lo sabía porque, luego de haber perdido tanto tiempo observándolo, ahora conocía mucho de él. La sonrisa del mago era una de esas que te hacía imitarle como idiota. Era del tipo de sonrisas que suavizaban un rostro y le daban una alegría tan extravagante, que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla. Pero no ésa, no la que ahora le dirigía, porque _ésa maldita sonrisa_ Potter la había obtenido curvando ligeramente sus labios. No era sarcástica, pero tampoco llegaba a ser del todo sincera. Aun así, a Draco le perturbó que le sonriera de esa manera. Era casi como si Potter estuviera… _seduciéndolo._

El sonido de unas armoniosas campanadas rompió el extraño ambiente que casi sin palabras habían creado. Por inercia, Draco miró por encima de su hombro, percatándose de que más allá, las personas habían recibido la indicación de que la ceremonia estaba a punto de iniciar. Él debía entrar y estaba seguro de que Potter también, aunque cuando regresó su mirada hacia él, Harry ya se había parado correctamente y agitaba su varita, convirtiendo en cenizas los pergaminos que había estado leyendo.

 

―Supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar adentro ―murmuró Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando en dirección contraria a la que, se suponía, ambos deberían ir. Draco decidió que no deberían importarle las estupideces del otro, así que recorrió el verdadero camino hasta que entró al lugar donde iba a ocurrir la presentación de esa noche.

 

El salón de eventos del Ministerio era amplio y quien se hubiera encargado de decorarlo para esa noche, se había esmerado. Draco no recordaba haberlo visto tan elegante, con unas luces claras cayendo desde el techo, con sus grandes candelabros colgado e iluminando perfectamente, con esas sillas ordenadas frente al escenario, donde estaba un estrado de cristal en el que se veía tallado el emblema de San Mungo.

Una joven de cabellos cobrizos invitó a los presentes a tomar asiento. Draco buscó un lugar delante del todo, aunque eso suponía estar cerca de Granger y Weasley, quienes le lanzaron una mirada de reojo antes de sumergirse en una conversación llena de murmullos. Sólo cuando todo el público pareció quedarse quieto y las voces disminuyeron hasta ser inexistentes, fue cuando la jovencita en el estrado sonrió y lanzó un hechizo para amplificar la voz de todos los que estuvieran ahí. Segundos después, un aplauso cálido recibió al Ministro Shacklebolt tras una presentación.

 

―Buenas noches a todos ―saludó el Ministro con una sonrisa―. Sé que no soy la persona que no quieren ver ahora, pero tenemos que seguir los protocolos. Durante los últimos tres años han escuchado hablar de él y de sus tratamientos. Entre sus logros más destacados, se encuentran la sanación mágica de los efectos causados por la maldición la maldición _Imperius_. Su investigación actual está centrada en la Marca Tenebrosa. ―Un suspiro colectivo de sorpresa se escuchó mientras Draco, instintivamente, colocaba su mano sobre la suya―. Sin embargo, por el momento no puedo hablar más de ello, no sin su autorización. Él decidirá sí hacerlo o no está noche. Es un mago extraordinario. Señores, ante ustedes _J.P.,_ el sanador Harry Potter.

 

El silencio cayó sobre el lugar. Inclusive Draco abrió ligeramente la boca, pero se esforzó en cerrarla cuando escuchó unos pasos resonar. De hecho, eso era lo único que se oía. Al mirar a su alrededor, descubrió a Granger sonriendo entusiasmada y a Weasley haciendo una señal rara. Un gritillo se dejó escuchar cuando Potter, agradeciendo al Ministro por la presentación, se colocó detrás del estrado y sonrió. El moreno sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica unas estilizadas gafas sin montura que se colocó, empujándolas por el puente de su nariz con la ayuda de sus dedos. Acomodó unos pergaminos y empezó.

 

―Sé que se deben estar preguntando muchas cosas y por sus expresiones, está claro que no se lo esperaban. Hasta hace unos minutos, todos pensaban que era auror, sin embargo, yo nunca dije que lo fuera ―explicó y su sonrisa se acentuó―. Fueron ustedes lo que supusieron eso.

 

Draco, aún sin creer que era justamente Potter quien estaba a pocos metros frente a él, ahora luciendo como un sanador, empezó a encontrarle la lógica a sus palabras. En realidad, era cierto. Él nunca había visto a Potter con túnica de auror. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto paseándose en el Ministerio.

 

―En el Profeta continuó Harry―, siempre se decía que Harry Potter había estado colaborando con los aurores. Ahí tienen su clave; jamás decía que yo _era parte_ del escuadrón de aurores, sino que trabajaba _junto_ con ellos.

 

Un juego de palabras. Draco apostaba que eso era obra de Granger.

 

― _J.P._ nunca fue una forma de esconderme. Es mi verdadera firma. Harry James Potter. Y ahora ―Potter alzó la voz, claramente antes de que esa simple reunión pasara a ser un interrogatorio―. A petición del Ministro, hablaré de mi última investigación. Como todos ustedes saben, la maldición imperdonable, _Imperius,_ otorga un control total de la víctima que…

 

Sin embargo, aunque Draco quería escuchar, su mente ya no pudo prestar atención. Todo en él estaba alterado, aunque nada en su expresión lo mostrara. Simplemente no podía creerlo. No podía ni quería creer que aquel a quien había pasado tanto tiempo queriendo conocer ―y a quien había admirado―, se trataba de Potter y que para acabarle de joder la existencia, el cabrón estaba tan bueno. Y también, desgraciadamente, descubrió que Potter ahora sabía ignorarlo.

Lo odiaba.

Y aunque se hubiera hecho una paja a su nombre, seguiría odiándolo.

O, cuanto menos, eso fue lo que creyó hasta que días después, y por un accidente de lo más estúpido, sus rostros se volverían a encontrar en San Mungo.

 


	2. El Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oww, que estoy emocionada! *0* Muchísimas gracias por todos sus Kudos y, por supuesto, gracias a NoxBadWolf por su comentario. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! :D

**Capítulo 2**

**El Slytherin**

 

Accidentes causados por hechizos. Envenenamientos por culpa de una poción preparada por Neville Longbottom. Reacciones alérgicas a cierto tipo de criaturas criadas por Luna Lovegood o, peor, por Hagrid. Existían cientos de maneras para llegar como paciente al hospital más importante del mundo mágico.

Ser atacado por una docena de pavorreales albinos encolerizados, también era una de ellas.

 

―¡¿A qué planta será trasladado?!

―¡A la primera! ¡Heridas provocadas por criaturas! ¡MacDougal y Branstone están ahí!

―Esto es tan estúpido…

―¡Señor Malfoy, no se mueva por favor! ¡No sabemos la gravedad de la situación!

―¡No es grave y esto es una estupidez! ¡Maldita sea, déjenme ir!

―¡Señor Malfoy…!

 

Lo cierto era que, cuanto más tiempo, más avergonzado Draco se sentía de su situación. Todo había comenzado dos horas antes cuando, en lugar de lograr concentrarse en la elaboración de una compleja pócima, lo único en lo que Draco conseguía pensar era en Potter. En el cabrón de Potter, que un buen día había decidido regresar al mundo mágico convertido en el sanador más famoso de los últimos diez años. Y como si ése no fuera ya un motivo suficiente para detestarlo, el muy hijo de puta tenía la osadía de haberse puesto bien bueno. De poseer ese tipo de cuerpos que, si Draco fuese un Weasley sin educación, ya estaría babeando.

Aunque, probablemente, sí había babeado sobre la poción que comenzó todo el problema.

A causa de las pulsaciones en su brazo y en su cabeza, Draco no recordaba mucho al respecto. Sin embargo, sí recordaba la manera en la que, en lugar de tomar una pluma de pavorreal para darle un color diferente a la pócima, había querido tomar al más joven de los polluelos como si quisiera hornearlo para el almuerzo, logrando así que una horda furiosa de pavorreales adultos, saltaran en su defensa. Luego, en un lío de picoteos, alas, cristales rotos y heridas, la pócima acabó encima de Draco, justo cuando su madre se acercaba a preguntar cuál era la razón de tanto escándalo.

 

―Oh.

 

Fue cuanto dijo su Narcissa. O quizá, fue todo lo que Draco se atrevió a escuchar.

 

―Señor Malfoy, hemos llegado a su habitación, donde la sanadora MacDougal lo atenderá. Le quitaremos el hechizo de inmovilización sólo si promete que se quedará quieto esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Antes de aceptar, Draco miró a su alrededor. Estaba la enfermera que lo había recibido en la entrada del hospital y enfrente de ella una joven mujer que, el Slytherin creía haber visto alguna vez en Hogwarts, aunque no podía precisar muy bien por qué. No obstante, ella sí pareció reconocerlo porque levantó su ceja al mirarlo mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa divertida.

 

―Quítenle el hechizo ―ordenó la sanadora. Draco, aliviado de que no estuviera ahí Potter, permitió que ellas hicieran su trabajo. No es como si estuviera pensando todo ese tiempo que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Harry debería verlo. Claro que no.

―No recuerdo que así se deba tratar a los pacientes ―exclamó, fingiendo un enojo que en realidad no sentía porque su mente había estado pensando en otras cosas _muy distintas_ ―. Puedo quejarme por esto.

―Señor Malfoy ―dijo Morag MacDougal comprensivamente mientras lo guiaba hacia una cama, donde lo animó a sentarse al mismo tiempo revisaba su rostro, ahí donde tenía algunos cortes sangrantes―, debe comprender que en un caso como el suyo, cuando el paciente necesita tratamiento y se niega a cooperar, las enfermeras de San Mungo están autorizadas para realizar hechizos que ayuden.

 

Draco bufó pesadamente y entornó los ojos, pero la sanadora supo cómo ignorarlo. Luego, mientras Morag cerraba las pequeñas heridas y le pedía a su asistente, Eleanor Branstone, que preparara un vendaje, fue cuando Draco finalmente se tensó. El dolor en su brazo izquierdo, que con tanto éxito había estado ocultando, volvió con mayor intensidad. Se mordió el labio inferior para no sollozar por ello. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la sanadora, quien, tras abrir un poco más los ojos, localizó rápidamente el lugar herido. Draco maldijo interiormente cuando la asistente, siguiendo las órdenes de su superior, se acercó a él y desgarró la ropa negra con la que se había cubierto el brazo.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Eleanor dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás mientras se cubría con la mano su boca abierta. Morag, por su parte, jadeó hondamente cuando ante sus ojos, descubrió tatuada en la piel de Draco la Marca Tenebrosa; sin embargo, no era ésa la causa de sus fatídicas expresiones.

 

―¡Señor Malfoy! ―gritó la sanadora, dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad―. ¡¿Por qué estaba ocultándola?! ¡Tenemos que atenderlo de inmediato!

―¿No es eso lo que ya hacen? ―respondió secamente.

 

Pero, a pesar de la fuerza con la que la mujer parecía demandarle una respuesta, Draco no tuvo tiempo para dársela. Morag lo sujetó de la muñeca y su mirada se enfocó en su brazo. Ahí, cruzando de lado a lado la Marca Tenebrosa, había un profundo corte desigual del que no brotaba sangre, sino una extraña especie de líquido negro y viscoso, similar al alquitrán.

La sanadora intentó con algunos de los hechizos y remedios básicos, seguidos de otros más especializados. A cada minuto el dolor se acrecentaba, pero el orgullo de Draco conseguía mantenerlo a raya. Morag suspiró hondamente cuando, al mirar por encima de su hombro, buscó a Eleanor con la mirada y asintió.

 

―Escribe un memorándum interdepartamental y pregunta si está disponible. Agrega la razón.

 

Eleanor pareció dudar, pero de inmediato se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a un escritorio del cual, Draco pudo observar, salió volando un avión de papel de color verde con el símbolo de San Mungo. Aquello le dio un mal presentimiento. Uno de verdad terrible.

 

―¿A quién se refieren? ―preguntó sin poder contenerse, frunciendo el ceño cuando Morag colocó una suave compresa en su brazo que retenía momentáneamente el lento avanzar de la sustancia. Ella lo miró de reojo y apretó sus labios, como si no terminara de decidir si aquello era una buena idea, pero resignándose al simple hecho de que _él_ era el único que podría atender a Malfoy en esos momentos.

―Esto supera mis habilidades, señor Malfoy ―dijo Morag, apenada―. Pero no se preocupe. En San Mungo tenemos a un sanador encargado de _problemas_ como el _suyo._

―No pregunté eso ―espetó, irritado por el tono condescendiente de su voz―. Pregunté a quién se referían.

―¡Está libre! ―gritó Eleanor al recibir entre sus manos el pequeño avión de papel que había recibido como respuesta―. El sanador Potter dice que puede atender al señor Malfoy ahora mismo. 

 

Draco gimió, entendiendo finalmente a qué se refería la maldita frase de los muggles “ _Ojo por ojo y diente por diente”._

 

* * *

Para Harry Potter, experto sanador de San Mungo y especializado en las maldiciones oscuras, fue una sorpresa descubrir aquel memorándum en el que solicitaban su ayuda para poder atender a alguien que portaba la Marca Tenebrosa. No le fue muy difícil deducir que era a Malfoy a quien se referían, por la sencilla razón de que no había muchos mortífagos a los que se les permitía esa clase de ayuda.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios mientras recordaba, y no por primera vez, la noche de la fiesta en el Ministerio, cuando Draco lo _devoró_ con la mirada. No podía culparlo porque él, imitando sus acciones con una gran precisión, había hecho lo mismo con el rubio durante todo el tiempo que duró la maldita presentación de su investigación. Había sido ridículo y excitante, el sentir su polla endurecida bajo la túnica a causa de la mirada de Malfoy. Maldito. ¿Por qué lo había observado de esa manera, como si quisiera que lo desnudara? Si no hubiera sido por las molestas personas que lo habían retenido esa noche, Harry habría sujetado a Draco por los cabellos y lo hubiera follado ahí mismo, en el Ministerio, sobre el estrado.

 

―¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

―Está bien ―susurró, bajando la mirada hacia al hombre que estaba de rodillas frente a él―. Sigue.

 

El muchacho asintió y obedeció. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tamborileando sus dedos, Draco miró a su alrededor, intentando descubrir cuántas posibilidades existirían para salir de ahí. No parecían ser demasiadas. Maldijo. Estaba incómodo y el sudor que corría por su cuello, a causa del dolor, no mejoraba la situación. A su lado, una bonita enfermera revisaba cuidadosamente la herida, tal y como le había indicado la sanadora, minutos antes de que fuera trasladado a la cuarta planta, en un solitario pasillo.

 

―¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Draco, intentando –y logrando– ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz. La enfermera alzó la vista y le sonrió de tal manera que a él no le quedó la menor duda de que esa muchacha había sido una Slytherin. 

―Esta es la oficina del señor Potter, uno de nuestros mejores sanadores. Atiende, principalmente, los daños ocasionados por las maldiciones imperdonables y las artes oscuras. Por eso lo mandaron aquí a usted. Aunque ―murmuró ella, apretando los labios y mirando hacia la puerta blanca que permanecía cerrada y de la cual no emergía ningún sonido―, esta vez está tardando demasiado.

 

Draco gruñó. Francamente, no tenía ganas de soportar los malos modales de Potter. ¡Ni siquiera quería estar ahí, por Merlín! Lo único que estaba recibiendo era una humillación pública que no tenía precedentes y a la cual, por más bueno que Potter estuviera, no estaba invitado. Irritado, se incorporó de la silla donde lo habían obligado a sentarse, y caminó hacia la puerta. Se largaría, sí, pero antes le diría a Potter que era un estúpido. No era el excelente sanador que todos admiraban si estaba desatendiendo a un moribundo.

 

―¡Señor, espere…!

 

Pero Draco no esperó. Y ese fue el comienzo de su pesadilla.

 

―¡Potter!

 

Al abrir la puerta, el Slytherin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse quieto: Harry, de pie y apoyado ligeramente en el escritorio que estaba detrás de él, vestía la larga y blanca túnica de San Mungo. Miraba hacia abajo. Sin embargo, lo que había dejado paralizado a Draco era el hecho de que un hombre, de al menos cuatro años más joven que ellos, estaba arrodillado frente a él, sosteniendo la túnica abierta. La playera negra, que Potter traía debajo, estaba ligeramente levantada y la bragueta de su pantalón abierta. 

_Maldita sea._

Harry, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, miró de soslayo y Draco casi tragó saliva al sentir la intensa mirada verde dirigirse a su persona. El muchacho, que parecía ser uno de los asistentes de los sanadores de San Mungo, inmediatamente se puso de pie sonrojado y abrió la boca como si, esperando una situación semejante, ya tuviera preparada la excusa más creíble.

No obstante, Harry no le dio tiempo para decirla, porque cerró su pantalón, bajó su playera y se giró un poco para, más allá de Malfoy, ver a la sonrojada enfermera.

 

―Allison ―dijo la ronca y pausada voz de Harry―. ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que había llegado el paciente?

―Lo siento, señor, pensé que…

―Está bien ―interrumpió, soltando un suspiro―. Déjenos solos.

 

Aunque Draco quería largarse, sus pies no encontraban la fuerza para moverse. En cambio, el muchacho que estaba arrodillado, sí pareció encontrarla, porque pasó a su lado, sonrojado y huyendo de la oficina sin mirar a nadie. Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus respiraciones, fue cuando Draco se animó a mirar otra vez a Harry.

_Se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho._

Harry seguía sentado ligeramente sobre su escritorio, pero ahora lo miraba fijamente. Parecía cansado, aunque no de un modo que restaba su atractivo. Ese día tampoco traía gafas, pero sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con más intensidad que la usual. De mala gana, el Slytherin pensó que seguramente se debía a ese muchacho que apenas había visto salir de ahí. Se alegró internamente de haberles arruinado el polvo.

 

―¿Sabes cuán fácil podría ser para mí dañar tu reputación, ahora que me has dado tanto material para usar, Potter?

―No entiendo a qué te refieres ―murmuró, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Draco, quien de pronto sintió ese lugar cada vez más pequeño a medida que el sanador se acercaba, amenazante, a él.

―Lo entiendes perfectamente ―dijo, sin dejarse amedrentar, al menos en apariencia―. ¿Eres gay y encima te follas a tus subordinados, Potter?

―¿Crees que eso es lo que hago?

―Por supuesto. Es obvio que le gusta que lo folles.

―Le gusto a Ian, sí ―admitió, agitando su mano en un gesto que parecía restarle importancia al hecho de que hubiera alguien que prácticamente besaba el suelo que pisaba―, pero no de la forma en la que estás pensando. ―Tras un silencio, Harry añadió―: Ven, déjame revisarte.

 

Harry rió suavemente y Draco lo odió por ser tan arrogante, a pesar de que seguía pareciendo modesto. Lo detestó por ser tan sexy. Si hasta dolía mirarlo. Aun así, cuando comprendió que Harry lo que pretendía al acercarse a él, era poder revisar su brazo, simplemente lo apartó con brusquedad, pegándose a la puerta.

 

―Ni sueñes que me tocarás, Potter, sobre todo por lo que habrás hecho aquí. Eres un asqueroso.

 

Pero Draco pronto recordó que Harry en realidad era más hábil que él, por lo que, en menos de un minuto, su muñeca fue capturada por la mano del sanador, quien le sonrió de lado y se acercó a su cuerpo. El rubio tembló ante la cercanía que superaba los límites de la normalidad, pero no podía huir a ningún lado porque estaba acorralado y, para su desgracia, Potter lo tenía tan firmemente sujetado que no conseguiría empujarlo, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

Tembló. La puerta en su espalda estaba muy fría y el cuerpo de Potter demasiado caliente. A un palmo de distancia, Draco podía ver sus ojos verdes con un nivel de detalle que no había creído posible. Su aliento acarició su oído cuando Harry, tocando la comprensa que cubría su herida, susurró:

 

―¿Estás celoso, Draco? ¿Será que tú quieres hacerme eso… lo que te _estás_ imaginando?

 

El rubor ascendió a sus mejillas con una rapidez impresionante. No podía creer el descaro de sus palabras.

 

―¡Yo no estoy…!

 

La oración no llegó a completarse. Para su sorpresa, Harry había usado esos segundos de distracción para poder acercarse a su herida y observarla. Se separó de Draco lo suficiente para que éste pudiera estirar el brazo en un movimiento que le dolió terriblemente. Harry frunció el ceño y se agachó un poco más para divisar el lento flujo de la sangre negra que emergía de la Marca Tenebrosa.

 

―¿Cómo ocurrió?

 

Entonces, al realizar esa pregunta, Draco pudo ver, no al hombre, sino al sanador que todos admiraban y respetaban. Harry _realmente_ quería saber lo que le había hecho daño, y el rubio, por primera vez, creyó que lo quería ayudar.

 

―Yo ―empezó, feliz de que Potter le hubiera dado su espacio para poder pensar y así respirar con claridad. Aun así, el dedo que delineaba su marca con suavidad, conseguía distraerlo más de lo que podía ocultar―. Fue… un accidente. Uno de los malditos elfos tiró alguna de las cosas que había en el sótano donde estaba preparando una poción. Un vidrió roto fue el que me cortó justo cuando la pócima cayó encima de mí.

―¿Qué poción era? ―preguntó rápidamente, examinando un poco mejor la herida.

―El Filtro de Muertos en Vida ―dijo, levantando la ceja cuando Harry le dedicó una mirada casi calculadora―. El líquido negro comenzó a emerger antes de que llegara a San Mungo.

 

Harry asintió, aunque Draco dudó que fuera para él. Sin decir palabra, Harry jaló a Draco hacia el escritorio, obligándolo a sentarse ahí. Draco reclamó, pero pronto sus palabras se volvieron gemidos dolorosos cuando el moreno, sacando su varita de alguno de los bolsillos de su túnica, tocó el líquido con la punta y lo elevó. Al susurrar las palabras de un hechizo que Draco no conocía, el líquido se fue transformando poco a poco en una diminuta nube negra que explotó.

 

―El Filtro se mezcló con la magia oscura que aún reside en la Marca Tenebrosa. Como el efecto de la pócima es simular una muerte, lo que la Marca Tenebrosa hizo fue aumentar sus efectos. Esto ―dijo Harry, señalando el líquido― es tu sangre. La poción está _matando_ tu brazo.

―Oh, gracias, Potter ―exclamó con frialdad, retirando su brazo con fuerza, aunque el movimiento sólo consiguió causarle molestia―. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres el heredero perdido de Trelawney, con sus estúpidas predicciones? ¡Con mucho gusto moriré mañana sólo para complacerte!

 

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Harry suspiró.

 

―Te lo dije de esa manera porque puedo retener por ahora…

―¡¿Por ahora?!

 

Harry gimió. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con Malfoy? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dramático? ¿Y por qué no podía actuar como el profesional que era frente él? Oh, cierto. Porque llevaba varios días deseando follárselo.

 

―¡Draco! ―gritó Harry, sujetando sus brazos y obligándolo así a mirarlo a los ojos―. Puedo detener el flujo de la sangre negra mientras preparo la solución correspondiente. Es una poción que tomará unos… ―titubeó― doce días hacerla y tendremos que vernos diariamente para atender tu herida…

―¡No te voy a ver a diario durante tanto tiempo, Potter! ¡Estás demente! 

―¡Pues lo harás! ―exclamó Harry con el mismo tono imponente que utilizaba para asustar a sus asistentes―. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque soy el único capacitado para atenderte si no quieres perder tu brazo!

―¡No eres el único sanador que existe!

 

Era cierto. Draco creyó haber ganado la batalla con eso. Sin embargo, sintió cómo la victoria escapaba de sus manos cuando Harry sonrió de tal forma que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 

―Puedo hacer que sea el único que quiera atenderte.

―No… no te atreverías, Potter…

―¿Quieres realmente retar a un Gryffindor sobre lo que se atrevería a hacer o no, Malfoy…?

―No es precisamente un Gryffindor lo que pareces en este momento ―siseó y algún efecto debieron tener sus palabras en Harry, porque el agarre en sus muñecas se suavizó, aunque no para soltarlo. Draco entrecerró sus ojos―. ¿Por qué haces esto?

―Quiero hacerlo ―respondió sin más, sin explicaciones, sin otro tipo de palabras. Solo la simple decisión de alguien que, sin importar cuán descabellada sonara su oración, lo haría―. ¿O no puedo, Draco…?

 

Por primera vez, el rubio notó cuán voluptuoso sonaba su nombre en una voz  tan ronca como ésa. No como los chillidos ridículos de Pansy o los gemidos baratos de un amante inocente. No. Un escalofrío que terminó en su polla pareció gritarle cuán jodidamente sensual era la voz de un hombre varonil, increíblemente tierno, pero seguro de sí mismo. Quizá por eso no tenía ganas de reclamarle que dejara de pronunciar su nombre. No cuando lo hacía de _esa_ manera. No cuando lo miraba así. No cuando su boca estaba llena de la saliva que quería meter en la boca de Potter y en cualquier puto rincón que estuviera a su alcance.

Pero _no así._ No cuando Potter se cogía en ese mismo lugar a un muchachito más joven que él.

 

―Aléjate, Potter ―masculló y, para su desilusión, Harry así lo hizo. Sin embargo,  el sanador caminó hacia una esquina de la oficina, donde realizó unos hechizos de limpieza mientras buscaba un frasco dentro del armario que estaba ahí. Una vez localizado, volvió en silencio hacia Draco y levantó la mano, pidiéndole sin decir palabras, la herida de su brazo. Draco pensó que sería lo mejor. Si hacían eso rápidamente, menos tiempo pasaría en ese lugar que lo estaba asfixiando.

―¿Sabes? ―musitó Harry, mojando un pañuelo con la poción que había escogido, para luego colocarla sobre la piel del rubio, quien, de inmediato, realizó una mueca de dolor y exclamó una palabra altisonante que hizo sonreír al sanador―. A veces pienso que por fin he madurado, pero cuando estoy contigo… ―y al decir esto, sin dejar de limpiar el brazo, levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos―. No lo sé, parece que nada ha cambiado de cuando teníamos catorce años. Tú atacando y yo respondiendo. Yo gruñendo y tú burlándote. Es como si el tiempo no pasara por nosotros. 

―¿Te estás poniendo sentimental, Potter? ―se mofó, levantando una ceja―. No te consolaré, pero puedo patear a tu _noviecito_ para que lo haga.  

 

Harry volvió a reír.

 

―Ya te dije que a Ian no le gusto de esa manera. Es un amor platónico, diría yo ―comentó, y al tener limpio completamente el brazo, sus dedos recorrieron el tatuaje que, impreso en esa piel tan pálida, parecía resaltar aún más. Acto seguido, y gracias a un _accio_ no verbal, una varita llegó hasta sus manos. Murmuró un hechizo y una venda, que Draco sintió demasiado húmeda, comenzó a envolver el brazo.

―Sólo le gusta arrodillarse para cerrar tus pantalones porque tú solo jamás podrías hacerlo, ¿no es así?

―Oh, por favor, esto ya comienza a ser molesto ―exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás y guardando su varita. Entonces, sorprendiendo a Draco, Harry comenzó a desabotonar su túnica blanca.

―¡Potter! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Detente!

 

Pero Harry no se detuvo y Draco realmente quiso matarlo cuando dejó caer la túnica al suelo. Como ya había visto, debajo de ésta, el moreno no tenía nada más que su playera negra y un pantalón, que sólo hacía remarcar, deliciosamente, cada músculo de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, y mirando fijamente el sonrojo del rubio, Harry se levantó la playera sin llegar a quitársela. Para sostenerla en alto, sus dientes mordieron el borde de la prenda, dejando al descubierto el fuerte abdomen que tensaba todos sus marcados músculos a causa de los movimientos. Harry, aprovechando que tenía ambas manos libres, desabotonó su pantalón y se bajó la bragueta, jalando también la ropa interior, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera ver la… _razón._

―¿Qué…?

―Ésta ―murmuró Harry, soltando la prenda que sostenía con sus dientes, sin darse cuenta de que un hilo de saliva caía por sus gruesos labios―, es la razón por que Ian estaba de rodillas frente a mí. Estaba aplicando un hechizo que habíamos probado para intentar _quitarla_. 

 

Draco jadeó suavemente.

Ahí, iniciando a la mitad de su estómago, la Marca Tenebrosa estaba tatuada en la piel bronceada de Harry. La calavera recorría y cubría una pequeña porción de su piel y el ombligo quedaba perdido entre el intricando diseño del tatuaje, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era la manera en la que la serpiente, que salía de la boca de la calavera, recorría el cuerpo de Harry hacia abajo, con destino a su entrepierna. Draco no podía ver la totalidad de la marca, porque la ropa interior de Harry se lo impedía, pero por Merlín que deseaba ver el resto de la… serpiente.

 

―Qué… ¡¿Qué es lo que piensas en tu inútil cabeza, Potter?! ―gritó un sonrojado Draco ante la mirada estupefacta del otro.

―Mi última investigación es sobre la Marca Tenebrosa ―explicó, bajando su playera, aunque no totalmente―, por eso yo…

―¡¿Y no podías ponértela en otro maldito lado?!

 

Harry ladeó el rostro a manera de incomprensión y Draco casi deseó golpearlo. Por supuesto, sólo el puto héroe del mundo mágico haría una cosa tan estúpida como ponerse la Marca. Pero no, no le bastaba sólo con humillar a quienes la tenían, sino que el maldito, _el muy cabrón_ , se la ponía en el lugar más excitante posible.

 

 ―¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto te odio en este maldito instante, Po…?!

 

Pero no pudo decir más. Harry, impulsivo como sólo lo era con él, había mandado todo a la mierda y sin dar aviso a ello, había posado sus labios calientes sobre los de Draco. Su boca, gruesa y húmeda, se movía sobre la suya, buscando la manera de acceder. Las manos amplias se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura y, repentinamente, Draco tuvo consciencia de que el cuerpo de Harry lo estaba aplastando contra el escritorio para que cayera encima de éste.

Y Draco no quiso detenerse.

Era ridículo admitirlo en un momento como ése, pero lleva deseando saber cómo era Harry en el sexo desde hace meses. Y aunque había sabido mantener sus deseos inconcebibles a base de pajas, la última noche que se vieron en el Ministerio había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

_Quería más._

_Y, por fin, lo tenía entre sus manos._

No supo en qué momento quedó recostado en el escritorio, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento porque Harry, ansioso –quizás más que él–, estaba desnudándolo. Se retorció en el escritorio cuando, de alguna manera, las manos frías y rasposas del sanador llegaron a su tibia piel, rozando sus pezones. Harry se separó ligeramente y, al hacerlo, Draco sollozó con suavidad cuando vio esos ojos verdes anhelándolo, deseándolo casi con desesperación. Era mutuo. Maldita sea, Potter era tan correspondido en esos deseos, que ni siquiera eran necesarias las palabras cuando lo único que deseaban era jadear de placer. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en una lucha más fiera que sólo aumentaba el calor que se sentía en esa habitación. Para fortuna de Draco, la playera de Harry fue fácil de quitar, así que pronto, sus cuerpos semidesnudos se estremecieron por el placer de sentir a ambas pieles acariciándose. Los musculosos brazos de Harry se ciñeron sobre él y Draco gruñó insatisfecho cuando sintió que el otro se separaba. Abrió los ojos para ver, confuso, la manera en la que Harry caminó alrededor del escritorio en el que Draco estaba recostado, hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba acomodada su cabeza.

_Y entendió._

El Slytherin inhaló profundamente cuando dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo golpeaba con suavidad la dura entrepierna del sanador. Harry entrecerró sus ojos cuando Draco, levantando sus manos, terminó de bajar la bragueta del pantalón y la ropa interior. De inmediato, una erección gruesa palpitaba cerca de él. Desde su posición, con la cabeza hacia atrás, Draco podía ver la Marca Tenebrosa que nunca antes había parecido tan excitante como en ese momento. Harry sujetó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia las mejillas de Draco. El movimiento le causó un leve respingo que lo hizo jadear. Sonriendo, Draco movió sus manos y, rodeando el cuerpo de Harry, abarcó su trasero con ambas manos y lo atrajo más hacia él, abriendo la boca. El moreno no vaciló. Tragó saliva mientras guiaba su palpitante erección a la boca de Draco. Y gimió.

Estar dentro de la boca de Malfoy era delicioso. Su humedad, su lengua, la manera en la que mordisqueaba la punta y poco a poco lo llevaba más adentro.  Maldita sea. Harry cerró los ojos y tuvo que aferrarse a las orillas del escritorio para no caer ante el placer. Abrió los ojos y, al hacerlo, casi logró que se corriera. Debajo de él, Draco, Draco Malfoy le estaba devorando con gula la polla. Su cuello, blanco y suave, se movía una y otra vez. Su torso desnudo y empapado de un ligero sudor, subía y bajaba, adecuándose al ritmo con el que Harry embestía su boca. Y un poco más allá, su pantalón apenas abierto, mostraba una pelvis marcada en la que apenas se veía un poco de vello blanquecino. El pantalón cubría una dolorosa erección.  

Harry movió sus inestables brazos, acercándose al pantalón de Draco. De la misma manera en la que el rubio lo hizo gemir por mover su boca lentamente, lo más lento que pudo, Potter lo imitó. Liberó la erección y sintió la tensión de Draco cerrarse deliciosamente alrededor de su pene. No podía resistirlo más. Harry lamió la palma de su mano y, al mirar la erección rezumando líquido preseminal, simplemente la tomó y cerró su mano alrededor de ella, causando que Draco gimiera de tal forma que la vibración de su garganta sacudió su pene.

Acarició el glande, delineando la punta, recorriendo el largo y delineando cada una de las venas con la misma maestría con la que Draco lo envolvía también. Lo masturbó lentamente, gimiendo cuando Draco sacó la erección de su boca para poder sollozar de placer. Harry agradeció eso, porque estaba por correrse y no quería hacerlo dentro de su boca. Sin dejar de masturbarlo, Harry logró inclinarse para comenzar a lamer sus tetillas, su cuerpo. Realmente, _realmente…_

―Harry ―jadeó Draco, logrando que el sanador se separara para verlo. Estaba sonrojado. No lo había sabido antes, pero ahora Harry sabía que _amaba_ verlo sonrojado. Y que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para volver a verlo así.

―Espera… ―murmuró agitado, y sonrió divertido cuando terminó subiéndose también al escritorio. No podía creerlo. Su política en el hospital había sido no hacer nunca _ese tipo de cosas_ en su oficina, pero ahí estaba, deseando hacer que Draco tuviera un orgasmo, en su maldito escritorio de cedro.  Porque si con alguien debía compartirlo, ése _tenía que ser_ Draco Malfoy.

 

Cuando consiguió estar encima de Draco, con sus rostros frente a frente, Harry sonrió. Los labios del otro estaban hinchados y su mirada brillaba, incitante, rogándole por más placer. Cuando el moreno bajó su pelvis y ambas duras y mojadas erección se frotaron, los movimientos enloquecedores continuaron. Harry no perdió detalle de sus expresiones, quería grabarlas en su mente para siempre. Cuando su boca le hizo el amor a la de Malfoy mientras se movían cadenciosamente, erección contra erección, Harry supo que ambos estaban cerca de su límite.

Un momento después, aún perdido en la boca de Draco y bebiéndose sus lamentos de placer mientras sus cuerpos se manchaban de su semen, Harry supo que tanto él como el rubio habían tenido un glorioso orgasmo.

De aquellos orgasmos que tenían que repetirse.

De algún modo.

Aun si tenía que secuestrar a un pavorreal albino él mismo.

 


	3. El aroma

**No fue amortentia**

Por:

PukitChan

 

**Capítulo 3**

**El aroma**

 

Un dulce y agradable aroma se expandió por la habitación, logrando que, involuntariamente, Harry detuviera sus movimientos para inhalar aquel peculiar olor. Si era por las desconcertantes horas en las que estaba trabajando, o simplemente porque no podía alejar de su mente la expresión de Draco al llegar al orgasmo, Harry no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía excitado. Muy excitado.

Sus ojos verdes, escondidos detrás de sus elegantes gafas, miraron con atención la poción que, un poco más allá, en medio de ese desordenado lugar, hervía con suavidad. De allí provenía el aroma que tanto estaba incomodándolo. Por un segundo consideró levantarse para apagarla, pero ya había tomado una gran parte de su tiempo el hacerla, y todavía era el primer paso. Se maldijo mentalmente, preguntándose si aquello era una especie de castigo divino por haber decidido atender a Draco Malfoy.

Un golpeteo en la puerta alejó esos pensamientos. Tomándose un segundo para recobrar su compostura, Harry se acomodó una vez más los lentes mientras que los papeles, anteriormente apartados, de pronto volvían a estar sobre sus manos. Sentado en el suelo como estaba, con la espalda recargada en un costoso sofá negro de piel y vestido de una forma que nadie asociaría con el niño de once años que alguna vez había sido, fue como lo encontró Ian cuando éste escuchó el permiso para acceder a la habitación.

 

―He terminado mi trabajo por hoy, Harry ―dijo el muchacho nada más al entrar. Sin embargo, recibido por el inquietante aroma de la poción que se estaba preparando, Ian se sonrojó tan violentamente que inclusive sus orejas se colorearon. Al parecer, no era parte de las alucinaciones de Harry el sentirse tan caliente. Había algo más allí. Pero ¿qué era?

―Muchas gracias por tu trabajo ―murmuró el sanador, al darse cuenta de que su asistente, por un momento, había decidido perder el uso del habla―. ¿Te retiras ya?

 

Ian asintió tan rápido, que Harry encontró eso tierno. Parecía un pequeño adolescente perturbado por su primera erección, sin saber qué hacer.

 

―Allison envió un memo hace unos veinte minutos. Al parecer el señor Anderson está respondiendo favorablemente al tratamiento y…

 

Aunque Ian lo intentó, ya no pudo continuar. Se sentía intimidado por la intensa mirada que Harry había decido colocar sobre él. Sabía que no lo hacía aposta, que ésa era la manera en la que el sanador observaba, pero cualquier persona en su sano juicio se sentiría perturbado por una mirada así de verde y expresiva, acompañada por un aroma que no hacía otra cosa más que despertar sus sentidos.

 

―¿Q-qué estás preparando? ―preguntó, desviando su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera la postura en la que Harry se encontraba. El sanador miró hacia la pócima, aunque sus pensamientos estaban sumergidos en la primera vez que había visto a ese muchacho. Sencillo, pero extremadamente tímido, Ian era uno de los residentes más prometedores de San Mungo que Harry había visto. Siendo Hufflepuff, era dedicado y trataba a los pacientes con una humanidad que lo había dejado impresionado. Por eso, cuando vio su nombre en una solicitud de entre un grupo de residentes que pedían ser sus asistentes y aprendices, él no dudó en aceptarlo. Por otra parte, su segunda asistente, Allison, era una apasionada Slytherin. Inteligente y con una gran habilidad nata para los hechizos de sanación, su profesión parecía ser casi un destino marcado. Harry siempre había creído que ellos dos terminarían juntos. Y a menudo, otros sanadores solían hacerle el comentario de que únicamente le hacía falta un Ravenclaw para tener su pequeño Hogwarts.

Tal vez debería considerarlo.

 

―Es la poción Wiggenweld ―respondió finalmente, entrecerrando sus ojos. Del caldero, un vapor de un ligero color que parecía ser dorado, había comenzado a surgir. 

―¿La que revierte los efectos del Filtro de Muertos en Vida? ―Harry asintió y al verlo, Ian continuó―: Yo… no quiero decir que estés equivocado ni nada de eso, pero ¿debería tener… este… _aroma?_

―Es una versión mejorada de esa poción ―aclaró Harry, mirando divertido cómo el muchacho había comenzado a moverse, nervioso―. Sus efectos son más fuertes y un poco diferentes de la original porque, también, el Filtro de Muertos en Vida que estoy tratando ha sido infectado por la magia oscura de la Marca Tenebrosa. 

―¿Es para el tratamiento del señor Malfoy, entonces? ¿Realmente vendrá?

 

Harry se limitó a soltar un bufido que pretendía ser una risa.

 

―Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

 

Después de un breve intercambio más de palabras, Ian se despidió de Harry. El hombre, al verse solo una vez más, chasqueó la lengua al sentir el aroma encerrarse otra vez, dispuesto a envolverlo. Durante un largo rato, y tras meditar las consecuencias de sus pensamientos, suspiró pesadamente. Le echó una rápida mirada a la puerta antes de que se escuchara el sutil sonido de ésta siendo asegurada mediante un hechizo de _magia no verbal._ Una de las ventajas de ser Harry Potter, se dijo a sí mismo, tras un instante de humor negro. 

Su vista se dirigió a la ventana mientras colocaba sobre el sofá los papeles que había dejado de leer hacía mucho tiempo. Era de noche y aunque no sabía la hora exacta, estaba seguro de que si veía sus ojeras, podría dar un buen cálculo de ello. Sonrió divertido mientras se quitaba el saco color café, seguido de la playera de manga larga que traía puesta. Como si eso fuera lo único que había estado esperando, el aroma pareció adherirse a su piel, provocando en Harry un profundo estremecimiento. Jadeó. Al mirar hacia abajo, sus dedos recorrieron la Marca Tenebrosa que estaba tatuada en su abdomen duro. Las yemas de sus dedos, rasposas y frías, inquietaron la temperatura de su cuerpo. Harry apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos, imaginándose unas manos pálidas y una lengua rosa y húmeda delineando cada contorno del tatuaje. La tensión en su entrepierna aumentó cuando se tocó el resto de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose por la fina capa de sudor que poseía, quizá por lo caliente que estaba o por el aroma que estaba haciendo mella en él. Se tocó el pecho, descendiendo lentamente. Sus temblorosos dedos desabotonaron el pantalón que sentía demasiado apretado. Tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar cuando su dolorosa erección por fin quedó liberada y su mente se llenó de la imagen de los labios suaves de Draco jugueteando con su glande. Se lamió los dedos y, cuando se encontró satisfecho con ello, retiró la piel que envolvía el glande, usando su pulgar para acariciarse y esparcir el líquido preseminal. Maldita sea. Separó sus piernas un poco y no le costó trabajo recordar la apasionada manera en la que Draco lo llevó hasta dentro, a lo más profundo de su garganta. Recorrió el largo de su pene y, pronto, su mano se entretuvo en un húmedo vaivén que lo hacía vibrar de placer. Sus gafas estaban por caerse de su rostro y sus labios estaban demasiado hinchados por reprimir aquellos impúdicos sonidos que querían escapar de su pecho. Si Draco estuviera con él, si pudiera sentir otra vez su boca luchando ferozmente contra él…

¿Cómo sería poseer a alguien como Draco? Harry se lo había planteado muchas veces, aunque esta era la primera vez que lo hacía de una manera tan abierta. Se lo imaginó sonrojado, acorralado, atado sobre su cama mientras le suplicaba que lo penetrara, para que lo hiciera suyo de una maldita vez, como aquella noche, durante la fiesta del Ministerio, cuando todos estaban por marcharse. Lo había seguido, lo había acorralado en una columna y estaba seguro de que se hubieran besado de no haber sido por el Ministro, quien al parecer decidió que era una buena idea interrumpirlo. Pero, joder, aún tenía el recuerdo de ese necio y apasionado Draco, sonrojado, devorándole, sacándole el alma con la boca. Una sensación que, Harry estaba seguro, sólo lograría con alguien como él.

Su mano aumentó el ritmo sobre su pene. Pensó en el trasero de Draco, en lo perfecto que se sentían sus manos sobre éste y lo fácil que sería ponerlo contra su escritorio y prepararlo para él, para que recibiera su miembro erecto. Lo imaginó con las nalgas separadas, con su ano dilatado y sonrojado, mordiendo sus labios y mirándolo desafiante mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante. Joder, el cabrón tenía la facultad de calentarlo con algo así de ridículo.

 

― _Draco_ ―sollozó, y tan solo su nombre fue como una larga lamida alrededor de su pene. Su cuerpo, convulsionándose por el placer que le proporcionaba el embriagante aroma y su despierta imaginación, simplemente se dejó llevar. Sintió un tirón en sus testículos que se trasladó a su miembro y Harry supo que estaba cerca. Si hacía el amor con Draco, si se dejaba llevar por esa emoción que había nacido de una forma tan fortuita, ¿qué tan apasionado sería…?

 

Un ronco gemido que no pudo evitar se escuchó por la habitación mientras Harry, moviendo aún su mano sobre su pene, sentía cómo un orgasmo intenso, pero insatisfecho, esparcía su semen sobre la Marca Tenebrosa.

 

* * *

 

Draco desvió su mirada hacia uno de los pavorreales que, pocos metros más allá, estaba quieto y atento a sus movimientos. Detrás de él, el polluelo que había querido hornear en un accidente infortunado, corría alrededor, intranquilo y con toda la hiperactividad que cualquier cría tendría a su edad. Al parecer, sólo el polluelo había olvidado todo, porque era claro que el resto de los pavorreales tenían muy buena memoria. Lo miraban como si en cualquier momento se fuera a cenar a uno de ellos. 

Estúpidas criaturas rencorosas. Las detestaba.

 

―Draco, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de pelear con los pavorreales y presar atención a lo que digo?

 

Al escuchar las palabras provenientes de su madre, el Slytherin tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Sus ojos grises se enfocaron en el bonito rostro de Narcissa, quien, bajando la taza del té, le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente. No le gustaba que su madre lo tratara de esa forma porque lo hacía sentir como un niño de seis años. Quizá fuera porque, para los ojos de ella, lo sería toda su vida.

 

―Lo siento ―murmuró, preguntándose cuál de los elfos que estaban bajo la supervisión de su madre se había tomado la molestia de preparar ese pequeño y empalagoso pastel, que era su perdición―. ¿Me preguntaste algo?

―Sí ―confirmó mientras su mano izquierda se acercaba a la de Draco para acariciarla con ternura―. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron en San Mungo?

―¿Dijeron? ―repitió por inercia, sin percatarse de que su tono de voz había sonado muy a la defensiva.

―Sobre tus heridas, Draco ―explicó Narcissa, levantando su ceja ante la actitud de su hijo, quien al entender sus palabras abrió ligeramente la boca mientras sus mejillas pálidas adquirían un tono rosado―. ¿O es que acaso existe algo más sobre lo que quieras contarme, hijo?

                                                                                                                

La mirada inquisidora que se volcó sobre su persona logró asustarlo. Su instinto de supervivencia le exigió levantar las barreras de su mente para que su madre no pudiera ver las pornográficas escenas que estaba reproduciendo a una velocidad abrumadora, consiguiendo que su estúpido pantalón repentinamente se sintiera más pequeño. Maldijo por lo bajo. No era transparente, pero para su madre era como un libro abierto. Y eso solo aumentaba su vergüenza.

 

―Estaré bien ―respondió, sintiendo su garganta muy seca. No quiso añadir nada, por lo que prefirió tomar de su té. Narcissa bajó la mirada e inspeccionó a Draco. No parecía herido y los cortes que le había visto ya habían desaparecido; sin embargo, ante sus ojos no pasó desapercibido el vendaje de color negro que Draco intentaba ocultar con discreción, fallando miserablemente en el proceso. 

―¿Tienes que volver a San Mungo?

―No.

―Es una buena noticia ―afirmó ella, colocando un dedo sobre su mejilla, meditando el asunto―. ¿Quién fue el sanador que te atendió? Tenemos que agradecerle por tratarte tan eficazmente. Es importante mantener buenas relaciones con alguien que está dispuesto a no juzgar el pasado de nuestra familia.

 

Draco palideció al imaginarse las consecuencias que las inocentes palabras de su madre podrían traer. No quería que Potter estuviera invitado a las cenas de los Malfoy. Tampoco quería que recibiera presentes por parte de su familia. Y definitivamente no quería que convivieran, porque eso era imposible sin importar que su madre pudiera obligarlos a hacerlo. ¡No quería! Él _de verdad_ no quería volver a encontrarse con el jodido _estoy-malditamente-follable_ de Potter…  

¡No quería!

 

―No es alguien que valga la pena, madre ―murmuró Draco, alegrándose de que su voz sonara tan tranquila―. Es un _mestizo._ Aunque intentaras agradecerle, seguramente no entendería nada. Es tan feo como un elfo y tiene costumbres terribles. Créeme, no quieres tener a alguien así rondando cerca de nuestra familia.  

―¿Es Harry Potter?

 

Maldita fuera la _legeremancia_ que su madre usaba quién sabe cuándo.

 

―No.

―Draco Malfoy, no te atrevas a mentirle a tu madre ―dijo, observando sus expresiones. Tal vez Draco fuese bueno fingiendo y ocultando sus emociones ante otros, pero ella era la mujer que lo había criado y lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que Draco pensaba―. ¿Fue Potter quien te atendió? ―repitió, y por el tono de su voz, era obvio que exigía la verdad.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Narcissa sonrió.

―No estamos hablando de eso. ¿La herida que te hiciste en el brazo no tiene que ser revisada? Después de todo, ahí está la Marca Tenebrosa.

 

Draco resopló cansado. ¿Para qué se molestaba en ocultarle algo a su madre? Al parecer, ella terminaría sabiéndolo todo. Apretó sus labios, optando por desprenderse de su túnica para luego desabotonar el puño de la camisa y poder doblarlo. Para su sorpresa, la venda que esa misma mañana al despertar era de un fino color blanco, ahora estaba manchada casi en su totalidad del mismo intenso color negro de la sangre que había emanado de su herida. Despacio, acercó su mano hacia la venda y al intentar tocarla, ésta rechazó de inmediato su contacto. La escasa parte blanca que aún quedaba de ella era manejable, pero la de color oscuro tenía un intenso hechizo de protección que el rubio parecía haber activado cuando intentó acercarse a ella. Y en medio de ese choque mágico, Draco pudo reconocer el rastro de magia de Potter emergiendo de ella.

_Como, se dio cuenta después, no podía ser de otra manera._

―Eso responde a mi pregunta ―murmuró Narcissa―. El señor Potter te dijo que fueras otra vez, ¿no es así?

―“¿ _Señor Potter?_ ” Madre, él no se merece tal respeto ―masculló irritado. Se sentía estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que la venda que Harry le puso, en realidad tenía una fuerte protección mágica para retener el avance de la magia oscura que se esparcía lentamente dentro de él―. Sí, me dijo que tenía que regresar. ¡Doce días, madre! ¡No quiero tratar con Potter durante tanto tiempo!  Esto es algo que yo puedo hacer por mi cuenta.

―Entonces, hazlo.

 

Draco cerró la boca y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente hasta que su expresión cambió completamente. La duda que sus ojos reflejaban era tan notoria, que Narcissa negó con la cabeza mientras quitaba de su elegante vestimenta unas pelusas imaginarias.

 

―Si sabes que puedes tratarla por tu cuenta, hazlo y no me cuentes las cosas esperando que te contradiga. Si _realmente_ no quieres ver al señor Potter, no lo hagas. Sabes que en Italia hay respetables sanadores a los que nuestra familia ha acudido durante generaciones. Así que Draco, podrías prescindir de él sin problemas. Puedo conseguir una cita ahora mismo, ¿quieres que llame a Blaise? Según tengo entendido, uno de sus familiares sabe mucho sobre la magia oscura y sus efectos en el cuerpo.

―Madre…

―Sin embargo ―dijo Narcissa en tono severo―, me parece una falta de educación cambiar de sanador y de tratamiento sin avisar al señor Potter, ya que él fue quien te atendió en primer lugar. Así que, si aceptas la propuesta, asegúrate de ir a San Mungo a hablarlo con él. ¿De acuerdo? Después de eso, puedes hacer lo que pienses que es mejor.

―¿Lo _tengo_ que volver a ver?

 

Narcissa lo observó, intentando disimular una sonrisa ante el dramatismo de su hijo.

 

―Sí. Si no quieres que lo invite a almorzar para agradecerle por su ayuda.

―Lo odio.

―No es cierto.

―Madre.

―Sólo hazlo. Por Circe, Draco, me recuerdas a…

 

Entonces, cortando su propia oración, Narcissa lo observó con detenimiento. Suspiró. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

 

―¿A quién? ―preguntó Draco, enojado.

―A mí ―susurró y tras ello, la mujer sonrió. 

 

« _A mí, cuando Lucius me empezó a gustar»._  

  

* * *

 

 

Abrió los ojos, notando de inmediato cuánto le costaba hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido pese a haber dormido en la cama que San Mungo le había habilitado en la habitación, a un lado de su oficina. Tambaleante, su mano izquierda tomó la varita que estaba a un lado, convocando un _Tempus._ Al parecer, pasaba de medio día. Se incorporó un poco más y descubrió que la habitación estaba en penumbras, pese a la hora. Alguno de sus asistentes debió aplicar un hechizo de protección sobre las ventanas para que él pudiera dormir. Mentalmente les agradeció por ello mientras levantaba las protecciones, permitiendo que el cálido sol entrara a la habitación. 

Frotándose el rostro con ambas manos, Harry bostezó mientras intentaba recordar qué había pasado. En algún momento de la noche, mientras leía sus propios estudios sobre la Marca Tenebrosa, se había quedado dormido. También estaba preparando la pócima Wiggenweld. Y Allison había llegado en algún momento a despedirse de él, recomendándole un largo descanso. Tras una ducha que lo había relajado considerablemente, Harry optó por obedecerla.

Se levantó, arrojando la sábana a un lado. Cuando miró su ropa, bufó al descubrir lo arrugada que estaba. Particularmente no le importaba mucho en ese momento, pero Harry había aprendido cuánto importaba la apariencia en San Mungo. Caminando hacia un pequeño clóset, tomó una nueva vestimenta, se visitó con ella y finalmente, se colocó encima la bata de San Mungo.

Entonces, volvió a recordar la pócima. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de revisarla, porque Ian, tras llamar a su puerta, la abrió y se asomó ligeramente a través de ella.

 

―¿Harry?

―¿Sí?

―Creo que deberías ver algo. ¿Puedes venir?

 

El sanador, curioso por la expresión de su asistente, decidió seguirlo. Al salir de la habitación y entrar a su oficina principal, un curioso aroma lo recibió. Era fuerte, conocido, dulce, pero sin ser empalagoso. Pronto descubrió de dónde provenía: colocado sobre su escritorio, un hermoso y elegante arreglo formado por rosas blancas adornaba el lugar. De hecho, Harry pensaba que hacía que su oficina, al igual que él, se viera impecable. Y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

 

―¿Es para Allison? ―preguntó Harry, acercándose a las rosas y acariciando con el dedo de uno de sus pétalos.

―En realidad es para ti ―musitó Ian, mirándolo. Harry volteó su rostro y, como pocas veces desde que el muchacho lo conocía, lo vio sonrojarse sutilmente.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

 

El muchacho, sin decir palabra, señaló una nota escrita con una bellísima caligrafía. Rezaba: « _Estimado señor Potter: Le agradezco la ayuda que ha proporcionado a mi hijo. Narcissa Malfoy»._     

 

―La odio―murmuró una voz y Harry estuvo a punto de hechizar a quien se le hubiera ocurrido decir eso. Sin embargo, quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando las flores, no era otro que Draco―. Dijo que no lo haría y aquí está. ¿Acaso lo hace para torturarme?

 

Harry, por un instante, creyó que estaba soñando. Aún recordaba la forma en la que, luego de un intenso orgasmo, allí donde ahora descansaban las rosas, Draco se había levantado, arreglado, murmurado palabras inteligibles, y había escapado. Harry había querido detenerlo, pero Malfoy se las arregló para evitarlo. Y ahora, pese a todo pronóstico, Draco estaba de vuelta en su oficina, entrando en ella como si fuese el dueño. Sonrió.

 

―Señor Malfoy, no puede entrar aquí de esa manera ―exclamó Ian, acercándose rápidamente a él―. Usted…

―Está bien ―interrumpió Harry, sabiendo que Malfoy estaba a punto de enviar una de sus más venenosas miradas a Ian por haberle tocado el brazo. Buscó los ojos del rubio, pero notó que éste deliberadamente lo estaba evitando. Aun así, Harry se acercó a la habitación en la que anteriormente estaba durmiendo y pronunció―: Ven, Malfoy. Me gustaría que vieras algo.

 

Draco se tensó.

 

―No es necesario. Vengo a decir que ya no requiero de tus servicios.  

 

Harry suspiró.

 

―Está bien, pero quiero enseñarte algo que he descubierto  ―Y al pronunciar esas palabras, Draco por fin lo miró a los ojos, como si no estuviera satisfecho con esa respuesta―. ¿Vienes?

 

Draco mordió su labio inferior sutilmente. La puerta estaba abierta. Podía irse y renunciar.

_Pero no lo hizo._

―Solo unos minutos, Potter.

 

El aludido sonrió y asintió.

 

―Eso bastará.

 

 


	4. La pócima

**No fue amortentia**

Por:

PukitChan

 

**Capítulo 4**

**La pócima**

Contrario a lo que muchas personas pensaban, a Harry Potter le irritaban muchísimas cosas. Para empezar, no le gustaba el color morado en la ropa y tampoco el arte moderno. Detestaba el sabor del helado de kiwi y no le agradaba la palabra _poción_. Le exasperaba el perfume que Hermione usaba exclusivamente para celebrar los cumpleaños, porque siempre le ocasionaba picazón en su nariz. Pero, por encima de todas esas cosas, Harry odiaba los favoritismos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admitir que, a veces, tenerlos traía consigo ciertas… _ventajas._

―¿Con quién follaste para obtener esta peculiar _habitación,_  Potter?

 

Harry entornó los ojos y sonrió. Esperaba un comentario así de Draco, aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, él también hubiera pensado eso. No todos los días ibas a San Mungo a descubrir que uno de sus principales sanadores tenía, además de oficina propia, otra habitación exclusiva para sus necesidades fisiológicas.

 

―Fue un regalo del hospital cuando, hace dos años, me dieron la Orden de Merlín por…

―…por una de las curas más eficaces de los efectos de la maldición _Imperius_ ―completó Draco, casi sin darse cuenta. Harry levantó la ceja, observando cómo, deliberadamente, el rubio desviaba su mirada hacia la cama desordenada. Estaba distinto, aunque no podía precisar por qué razón. Quién sabe cuáles eran los pensamientos que estaban cruzando por su cabeza.

―Exacto ―dijo Harry, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de desenredar la personalidad de un Malfoy―. En realidad, no quería tenerla, pero me vi obligado a aceptarla.

 

Draco le lanzó una mirada llena de escepticismo.

 

―Puedo ver cuánto estás sufriendo por ello.

 

Entre los dos se instaló un silencio incómodo. Harry sabía que aquella expresión, la de Draco, gritaba cuán desagradable era estar ahí, junto a él. Parecía que saldría huyendo en cualquier minuto aunque, para su desagracia (o fortuna), San Mungo solo autorizaba las apariciones en una zona especial para ello.

 

―¿Cómo está la venda que coloqué? ―preguntó Harry, incapaz de tolerar ese ambiente durante mucho tiempo más. Había notado la manera en la que Draco, al parecer de manera inconsciente, se tocaba el brazo donde estaba su herida.

―Creí que ya había quedado claro el hecho de que tú ya no serás mi sanador ―masculló.

―Por supuesto. Pero si te atiende otra persona, esa venda no resistirá el tiempo que necesitas. Está hecha para que soporte los efectos de una maldición oscura durante un solo día. Y si no me permites cambiarla antes de que te vayas, solo empeorarás la herida sobre la Marca.

 

Draco frunció el ceño.

 

―¿Cómo sabes que la venda resistirá solo un día?

―Porque yo la diseñé―admitió, sonriendo de lado. De esas sonrisas que causaban que cualquiera que lo mirara se sonrojara, porque, aunque era una sonrisa arrogante, en él parecía sensual.  

―¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme, Potter? ―musitó, empleando con las siguientes palabras su mejor tono de sarcasmo―. ¿Tus habilidades casi milagrosas? Permíteme alabarte, ¡oh, larga vida a San Potter, el héroe de los magos oscuros! ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho nosotros sin ti? ―Harry suspiró.

―¿Es que siempre tienes que ser tan irritante, Draco?

―¿Siempre tienes que ser tan… _tú_?

 

El sanador sobó su sien. No podía creer cuánta tensión podía sentir con Draco presente. No solo por el carácter de ambos que ocasionaban sus riñas, sino por el hecho de que, inclusive en momentos como esos, aún lo deseaba con desesperación. Era como si esas peleas despertaran en él ese deseo de azotarlo contra la pared para hacerlo suyo y remplazar sus venenosas palabras por gemidos. Era como si lo único que anhelara fuera poseerlo.

 

―Esto era lo que te quería mostrar ―musitó, caminando por la habitación para recoger uno de los pergaminos que yacía en el suelo. Parecía bastante viejo y daba la impresión de haber sido leído más de mil veces. Aun así, cuando Harry estiró el pergamino para dárselo a Draco y éste lo miró con desconfianza antes de tomarlo, sintió una secreta satisfacción por convencer al Slytherin de leerlo. No precisamente por su contenido, sino porque aquello pareció una batalla ganada.

 

Draco desenrolló el pergamino e inmediatamente tensó sus labios. Unas diminutas marcas en los costados de estos hicieron que Harry lo mirara con curiosidad. Tal vez, después de todo, para poder leer a Draco solo hacía falta observar con atención.

 

―La Marca Tenebrosa que está en ese pergamino es una réplica exacta de la que ambos tenemos en la piel ―comenzó a explicar Harry, acercándose a Draco, quien simplemente lo miró de reojo cuando estuvo a su lado―. He estado trabajando de esta manera para poder retirarla.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―preguntó, tensando sus dedos alrededor del pergamino, donde, además de la Marca, unas manchas grises y lamentables arruinaban su naturaleza horrenda.

―¿Ves estas grietas? ―dijo, señalando con su dedo la serpiente que emergía de la calavera y que, inclusive en el pergamino, daba la sensación de estar en movimiento―. Apliqué una pócima que estoy preparando junto con otro hechizo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Ian estaba arrodillado frente a mí? Intentábamos tener el mismo resultado en mi piel. 

―Potter, esto es estúpido. Aquí no hay ningún resultado.

 

Pero sí lo había y Draco lo sabía. Tal vez, ante los ojos inexpertos de alguien que jamás hubiese visto la Marca, el cambio habría pasado desapercibido, pero para él, que durante más años de los que le gustaría recordar, la había tenido, la diferencia era tan clara como un enorme letrero brillando en el cielo: en la serpiente cruzaban unas finas líneas blancas que permitían ver el pergamino. No sabía por qué pero, aquel descubrimiento hizo latir su corazón un poco más.

Entonces, en ese instante, bajo aquella misteriosa revelación, Draco comprendió la razón por la cual Harry había logrado ganarse en tan poco tiempo la fama que ahora le precedía: porque, como siempre, él se había arriesgado en donde nadie más lo habría hecho, dándole una segunda oportunidad a las personas que, según muchos otros, no la merecían: a los mortífagos desertores. Apretó el pergamino. En realidad, Potter seguía siendo ese crío apasionado e intenso de Gryffindor.

 

―¿Por qué quieres borrar la Marca? ―preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros y de inmediato ambos supieron que estaban esforzándose en no decir lo que pensaban. Draco se estaba tragando todas sus preguntas y Potter sus respuestas.

―¿Por obtener otra habitación como ésta? ―bromeó, aunque su tono era más bien distante. 

 

Draco entrecerró sus ojos y enrolló el pergamino. Entonces, sin decir palabra y sorprendiendo notoriamente a Harry, estiró su brazo herido hacia él.

 

―Maldito idiota ―musitó, desviando su rostro hacia un lado, mirando lo único que consiguió llamar su atención: una pócima que hervía a fuego lento―. Seguramente hiciste esto para aprovecharte. Tendrás tu maldita habitación si retiras la Marca en un odiado mortífago como yo.

 

Harry sonrió con suavidad. Sacando su varita, y antes de que el rubio pudiera arrepentirse, convocó otra venda y la misma pócima que había utilizado para limpiar su herida la vez anterior. Cuando estuvieron a su lado, Harry dejó que estos flotaran mientras sus dedos, pausadamente, se paseaban por los bordes de la túnica de Draco. En un acto silencioso, se acercó aún más a él. Draco aún continuaba evitando que sus rostros se encontraran, pero ni siquiera así podía ocultar el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas pálidas. La respiración de Harry se alteró un poco cuando, con cuidado, le retiró la túnica. Bromeando para sí mismo, se preguntó si acaso, de niño, algún elfo doméstico le ayudaba a Draco con eso. Dobló por la mitad la túnica y caminó, colocándola encima de su cama. Después de eso, regresó y se colocó enfrente del rubio, sujetando su mano herida para desabotonar el puño de su camisa, donde, abajo, se ocultaba la venda de color negro.

Sin embargo, el fuerte hechizo que había rechazado el contacto de Draco cuando intentó tocarla, en Harry tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario: la magia pareció ceder al reconocer al sanador y, de inmediato, la presión que ejercía sobre la herida se esfumó. Harry suspiró y comenzó a retirarla notando que la sangre oscura había dejado de fluir, pero la herida estaba más hinchada, inflamando de manera grotesca el contorno del tatuaje. Buscó la mirada de Malfoy, pero, al no encontrarla, murmuró:

 

―Tú no eres un _odiado mortífago._ En realidad, ni siquiera eres un mortífago. 

 

Esta vez fue Draco quien lo volteó a ver, pero en ese instante Harry bajó su rostro y sujetó una compresa, limpiando cualquier vestigio de la venda anterior, para poder realizar, una vez más, el ritual de aplicar la pócima y envolver la herida con una venda húmeda. El rubio notó cómo la magia de Potter volvía a ceñirse en torno a su piel, apresando y reteniendo, momentáneamente, los efectos de la maldición sobre su brazo.

 

―Te equivocas una vez más conmigo, Potter ―musitó, alejando su brazo para mirar con indiferencia el vendaje―. Algunos _tienen_ razones para odiarme. Durante la guerra hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso.

―Durante la guerra, todos hicimos algo de lo que no nos sentimos orgullosos ―replicó, alejándose del rubio para poder buscar su túnica y devolvérsela. Sin embargo, sin importar cuán caballeroso podría verse aquel gesto, Draco sabía perfectamente lo que era: un método para eludir cualquier pregunta que buscara una explicación más profunda a sus palabras.

 

Cuando Harry le tendió su túnica y Draco la sujetó, el sanador parecía haber recuperado su semblante característico. Franco, sonriente, pero con una tristeza en su mirada que ni la mejor Orden de Merlín podría hacer desaparecer. Siempre había existido algo en esos ojos que parecían gritarle que, de alguna manera retorcida, ellos eran más parecidos de lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

 

―¿Esto significa que seguiré siendo tu sanador?

 

Más antes de que Draco pudiera hacer un comentario sarcástico con respecto a ello, un sonido chirriante llamó su atención. El rostro de Harry palideció cuando, repentinamente, pareció recordar algo importante. Recorrió la pequeña habitación a paso acelerado y el rubio giró su cuerpo en el momento exacto en el que Harry apagaba el fuego que hacía hervir la poción.

 

―Vaya, si me hubiera tardado un poco más… ―dijo, aunque parecía que se estaba regañando a sí mismo. Draco levantó una ceja y caminó rumbo al sanador, quien se recargó un poco sobre la mesa sin percatarse de la cercanía del otro―. Lo lamento, esta poción…

―¿De qué es? ―preguntó Draco, haciéndole notar su presencia. Harry dio un ligero respingo, pero finalmente se incorporó y negó con la cabeza.

―No pasa nada, afortunadamente el tiempo que…

―¿Es en serio, Potter? ¿ _Tú_ preparando pociones? ¿Y pretendes explicarme a _mí_ qué pasa con ella? ¡Permíteme recodarte quién soy!

 

Y empujando ligeramente a Harry, Draco se colocó frente al caldero, ignorando así las reclamaciones de Harry que sonaban como: « _¡Draco, maldita sea, no lo hagas, tiene efectos secundarios!»._

 

―¿Qué efectos podría tener que no conozca yo? ―exclamó, levantando la tapa que protegía el caldero.

 

Entonces ocurrió.

Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando un intenso aroma pareció explotar dentro de la habitación. El aroma inundó cada pequeño pedazo de su piel y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, totalmente abrumado. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, un pedazo de su consciencia descubrió a Draco con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Respiraba agitadamente. Al sanador le preocupó de inmediato aquello. Sólo podía verlo de espaldas, pero sabía que algo grave había ocurrido. Dudoso, se acercó tambaleante al rubio, pero en cuando sintió la presencia de su mano, Draco lo aventó. No volteó a verlo ni permitió que Harry lo mirara cuando emprendió su huida en dirección a la puerta que aún permanecía sellada. No obstante, siendo un profesional, Potter no permitiría que Draco escapara sin que pudiera revisar qué clase de efectos había tenido la poción en él. Logró sujetar el brazo del Slytherin antes de que llegara a la puerta y, bruscamente, lo giró para empujar su espalda contra ella.

_Pero Harry no estaba preparado para ver la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos._

Draco tenía la piel húmeda, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Sus ojos brillaban. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cuerpo estaba temblando. En un inicio, Harry temió que aquella pócima le hubiera ocasionado una alergia o alguna clase de enfermedad. Sin embargo, al mirar la expresión del rubio con atención, se dio cuenta de que Draco parecía molesto. Muy molesto. Todo en su mirada parecía reprocharle algo, y probablemente también quiso expresarlo, pero cuando lo intentó, lo único que salió de su boca fue un gruñido que intentó disimular un ansioso suspiro.

Solo en ese instante, con Draco mordiendo desesperadamente sus labios, Harry lo comprendió. El rubio estaba…

 

―Maldita sea, Potter ―sollozó, entrecortado. Cada palabra parecía ser una tortura y aunque intentaba pelear contra el brazo que lo sujetaba, no conseguía nada. Instintivamente, Harry se acercó hacia él y, contrario a lo que esperaba, Draco no se alejó. Era como si su cercanía lograra tranquilizarlo―. ¿Qué… qué tenía… esa poción…? ¿De qué…?

―Te dije que no la tocaras ―reprochó Harry y su mano se ciñó alrededor de la muñeca del rubio, apoyándola en la puerta para poder colocarla justo encima de su cabeza―. ¿Es que tienes que ser tan caprichoso siempre?

―Potter ―advirtió, pero, inclusive ante sus propios oídos, más que una advertencia, aquello parecía ser una súplica.

―No sé por qué ―susurró Harry, hipnotizado por la imagen del Slytherin, rendido ante él―, pero el aroma de la pócima tiene efectos afrodisiacos.

 

Draco desvió su mirada hacia un lado, aunque terminó cerrando los ojos cuando los labios de Harry, gruesos y tibios, rozaron con suavidad la piel de su cuello. No podría negarlo ni aunque lo quisiera. El oler directamente la pócima lo había dejado terriblemente excitado.

 

―¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ―preguntó, avergonzado de que su voz sonara tan ahogada y necesitada. Sintiéndose estúpido porque lo único que podía pensar con claridad es que quería a Harry devorando sus labios y recorriendo su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba y lo quería _ya._

―No tienes idea ―musitó Harry, ignorando sus palabras y entreabriendo sus labios para deslizar su húmeda lengua hacia fuera, recorriendo la tersura del cuello que estaba a su alcance―. Demonios, Draco, _no tienes idea_ de cuántas veces dije tu nombre mientras me masturbaba, pensando en ti tras oler la poción. _Eso_ que estás sintiendo era lo que yo _sentí_ con desesperación.

 

La mano de Harry, que apresaba con fuerza el brazo del otro, se deslizó, alejándose. Draco sabía lo que eso significaba: era libre de irse, de huir de sus brazos, pero las manos de Harry, decididas y apasionadas, recorrían su cuerpo y buscaban una forma de colarse debajo de todas sus ropas. Más allá de los efectos de la poción, el rubio no podía negar los deseos de su propio cuerpo. Por mucho que hiriera su orgullo, una voz en su mente no dejaba de recordarle todas aquellas noches en las que aquellos ojos verdes habían interrumpido sus sueños. 

_Al demonio todo._

Cuando Potter levantó su rostro y Draco se encontró mirando fijamente esas pupilas dilatadas, no encontró voluntad ni orgullo para pelear en contra de la boca que, con fiereza, atacaba la suya. Gimió dentro del beso al recordar que Harry era así: directo, apasionado. Maldito fuera, él y toda su puta personalidad Gryffindor. Era entendible por qué el elemento fuego representaba a esa ridícula casa de Hogwarts.

Al separarse, Harry acarició con sus labios la barbilla del rubio. De alguna manera, sus manos habían encontrado el camino hacia su entrepierna y, por encima de la ropa, había comenzado a acariciarlo. Draco, estimulado no solo por sus deseos, sino también por la pócima, encontró aquella caricia terriblemente tentadora. Su cuerpo pareció exigir más contacto, más fuerza y se sintió avergonzado cuando Harry rio por lo bajo. El Gryffindor relamió sus labios mientras bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón.

Había algo depredador en la mirada de Harry que logró que Draco jadeara: era la misma mirada que le dedicó en el Ministerio, la noche que se reencontraron. Era esa mirada que parecía desnudarlo y conseguía que, incluso su orgullosa personalidad, se doblegara. Y Potter, el muy cabrón, jactándose de eso, tenía la osadía de mirarlo y lamer sus labios, sabiendo que Draco no se negaría ni aunque le pidiera follar enfrente de todo el personal de San Mungo. Por alguna razón, la idea de Harry reclamándolo como suyo, lo excitó aún más. Desesperado, y obteniendo fuerzas de su propio deseo, empujó a Harry. El moreno pareció tan desconcertado como ansioso, pero no dijo nada cuando descubrió al rubio abriendo su túnica para poder obtener un acceso más fácil a sus pantalones que, para ese momento, ya estaban abiertos.

Draco tuvo que cerrar sus ojos un momento cuando sus manos temblorosas bajaron sus pantalones y su ropa interior, liberando así su miembro erecto y húmedo. Tensó sus labios, sin darse cuenta de que Harry no hacía otra cosa más que mirarlo, seguir sus movimientos y apretar sus puños, conteniéndose. O, cuanto menos, eso parecía gritar su mirada: que si seguía un minuto más soportando aquella tortura, que si Draco comenzaba a mover su mano alrededor de ese grueso miembro, Harry simplemente no podría… _resistirlo._     

Aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no era como si Draco se estuviera oponiendo a ese encuentro. De hecho, estaba propiciando que fuera mucho más intenso.

Harry entendió qué era lo que Draco quería cuando, al mirarlo a los ojos, encontró una forma diferente de hablar sin decir palabras. El Gryffindor inhaló profundamente antes de dar unos pasos hacia adelante y arrodillarse frente a él. Draco, sonrojado, sujetó casi de inmediato los mechones oscuros y durante un segundo –que para ambos pareció una eternidad– todo el universo pareció reducirse a ellos: a la cercanía que tenían, a la pasión que desbordaban, pero, sobre todo, a esos impetuosos sentimientos que no podían ocultar más. Durante muchos meses había parecido un juego, aunque pronto se dieron cuenta de que _no_ , no podían continuar ignorándose.

El duelo de sus miradas quedó roto cuando, al agachar su rostro, Harry miró el miembro erecto. Sujetó con sus manos los testículos y, lentamente, casi como si quisiera torturarlo, deslizó su lengua por ellos. El fuerte agarre de Draco alrededor su cabeza le animó a continuar. Quería más de él, quería… _demonios,_ quería hacer realidad con él sus más oscuras fantasías. Comenzó a mover su mano, sintiendo el miembro palpitar. Abrió la boca y fue un deleite para sus sentidos lamer la punta de aquella erección mientras escuchaba unos roncos gemidos. La recorrió con sus labios, acariciando con sus manos los testículos. Y ya fuera por los efectos de la poción o porque Harry realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, los jadeos de Draco eran una melodía que anhelaba continuar escuchando.  

Poco a poco, Harry introdujo aquel miembro en su boca. Mientras lo hacía, las yemas de sus dedos masajearon suavemente el perineo. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a Draco con los labios abiertos, suspirando mientras parecía suplicarle que no se detuviera. Permitiendo que el rubio llevara el control, Harry se dejó follar la boca. El ritmo fue lento, pero firme. Draco, como acababa de comprobar, disfrutaba del sexo pasional. Movió su dedo un poco más y estimuló su entrada con sus dedos. La dilataba, la acariciaba… y para cuando Draco se dio cuenta, Harry ya tenía un dedo dentro de él, acariciándolo con una firmeza que no había creído en otra persona, pero que en él lo era todo.

Draco sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y alejó la boca de Harry en el momento justo. Eyaculó sobre el cuerpo del Gryffindor, quien, desde abajo, parecía una sensual aparición. Y, para cerrar con broche de oro, el muy osado le sonrió.

 

―Supongo que esto es un sí ―musitó Harry, alejando sus manos unos instantes para después acunar las nalgas de Draco entre ellas. Besó su abdomen y sonrió de lado, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada por el, aún sonrojado, rostro del rubio―. Continuaré siendo tu sanador.

 

Posiblemente, si Draco se hubiera recordado decir que no, las cosas aquel día no hubieran cambiado tan drásticamente. Sin embargo, al responder con un beso (que más tarde se preguntaría si había sido correcto), solo fue una forma de decirle a vida que, sin importar cuán alto fuera el precio, estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

Y que Harry era el culpable de todo.


	5. La razón

Luna apareció en el pasillo donde Harry estaba esperándola, dieciocho minutos después de que anunciara su presencia. Al mirarlo, ella ladeó el rostro, ocasionando involuntariamente que unos largos mechones rubios acariciaran la suavidad de sus ruborizadas mejillas. Harry, al incorporarse adecuadamente, se tomó unos segundos para admirarla: aquella tarde, su amiga parecía muy animada. Portaba un brillante vestido de color amarillo que, quizás en otra persona hubiera parecido chocante, pero que en ella quedaba increíblemente bien. Alguien (quizás la misma Luna) había atado de manera descuidada un listón en su brazo que recitaba la frase “ _Todos nacemos locos. Algunos continúan así siempre_ ” y aquel detalle, por alguna extraña razón, lo hizo sonreír.

 

―¿Otra vez aquí, Harry? ―cuestionó Luna, aunque en su voz no había ningún tono de reproche o de fastidio. Contrario a eso, sonaba más bien divertida. Él se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa culpable.

―¿Te molesta mi presencia? ―preguntó, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

―Me ayudas bastante ―dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre la pared―. ¿San Mungo no te necesita ahora mismo?

―Es muy probable que sí ―admitió. Por un instante, al recibir una mirada inquisitiva, Harry temió escuchar un largo sermón sobre la responsabilidad que tenía para con sus pacientes. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo que Luna no era Hermione, y que la rubia, con esa expresión curiosa, no pretendía hacer ninguna mención particular a ello.

―Está bien ―dijo al fin, sonriendo cariñosamente y girando su cuerpo para andar con paso grácil hacia el otro extremo del pasillo―. Aunque no lo diga, sé que él también te ha extrañado… y se alegrará mucho de verte por aquí. 

 

Harry, al escucharla, se quedó paralizado a mitad del pasillo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella aseveración tan contundente. “ _Sorprendido”_ era una palabra que explicaba muy poco lo que él se encontraba sintiendo en esos segundos.

 

―¿ _Me recuerda?_ ―preguntó en un murmullo tembloroso. Aun así, pese a la pobreza en el tono de su voz, Luna debió escucharlo porque se detuvo y miró a Harry por encima de su hombro, asintiendo con tranquilidad.

―Por supuesto que lo hace. Que algunas veces su mente _no esté aquí_ , no implica que no se dé cuenta de tu presencia. Lo has estado acompañando durante meses. ¿O acaso crees que todo este tiempo tu presencia ha sido en vano?

 

Harry no dijo nada, aunque Luna no parecía querer una respuesta. Volvió a andar, girando cuando el pasillo se desvió hacia el lado izquierdo. De pronto, Harry se sintió grande, capaz y… _feliz_. Ya no era solo un hombre cualquiera que acompañaba y ayudaba a Luna cada jueves en ese lugar. 

Repentinamente, él se sentía como _Harry Potter;_ el héroe capaz de enfrentar a miles de demonios y aun así salir victorioso.

 

* * *

 

 

Irritado, Draco golpeteó el suelo blanco en un momento bastante arrítmico, pero que, de alguna manera retorcida, lograba controlar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo. Y aunque nada en su expresión delataba sus emociones, bastaba con mirarlo para saber que lo más prudente era conservar la distancia. 

Había algo en esa maldita sala de espera que conseguía exasperarlo. Quizá fuera el color blanco de las paredes que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto amarillento, o tal vez el aroma seco y amargo que desprendía el suelo. Como sea, le molestaba con tanta fuerza como el _tic-tac_ proveniente de algún reloj ubicado dentro la oficina de Potter. 

_Potter._

Draco frunció su ceño, mirando alrededor. Sentado en esa maldita sala de espera, sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento. El dolor punzante en su brazo, allí donde tenía su herida, se estaba volviendo insoportable. Y aunque la venda que el sanador le había colocado estaba cumpliendo con su función de retener el efecto de la magia oscura sobre él, Draco sentía como si alguien hubiera decidido colocar miles de agujas en cada una de las malditas terminaciones nerviosas de su brazo.

Observó la puerta. Estaba seguro de que nadie se enfadaría si entraba a esa oficina privada de San Mungo, pero estaba cerrada. Cuando diez minutos antes Malfoy había llegado, maldijo a todo ser existente. Harry no estaba. El muy cabrón se había largado a quién sabe dónde, permitiendo que el dolor se apoderara lentamente de su cuerpo. ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!  Potter prácticamente le había _rogado_ para que le permitiera continuar siendo su sanador y ahora, sin más, se iba sin dejar un solo rastro. ¿Cómo se suponía que Draco resistiría un día normal con ese puto dolor entorpeciendo sus sentidos?

 

―…Creo que se refería al hechizo de enlazamiento.

 

Una voz lejana se escuchó. Draco se acomodó mejor en el horrendo asiento donde esperaba desde hacía diez largos minutos y levantó su vista en dirección al pasillo apenas iluminado. Caminando en su dirección, una mujer y un hombre, ambos jóvenes, venían intercambiando la información que parecían tener escrita en un pergamino. Detrás, una _vuelapluma_ seguía sus pasos, anotando cada palabra que pareciera relevante. A Malfoy le pareció odioso el poder reconocerlos, pero se trataba de algo que ya no podía evitar: eran los asistentes de Potter en San Mungo. El muchacho, Ian, mostraba seriedad, algo que Draco no le había visto poseer en sus pocos e incómodos encuentros. Allison, en cambio, parecía furiosa. Murmuraba palabras rápidas y frías, sin despegar la vista de su pergamino.

 

―Cuando Harry se entere de esto… ―masculló Allison, sin percatarse de que su conversación tenía un oyente accidental.

―¡Se lo advirtió! ―exclamó Ian, levantando sus manos en un ademán que a Draco le resultó exagerado, tal vez porque se preguntaba si aquella conversación lo valía.

―Ian, tú mejor que _nadie_ sabes cómo reaccionará Harry… si la maldición _Cruciatus_ tiene los efectos previstos…

 

Allison calló e Ian pareció comprender la razón. Una que Draco no sabía pero que, maldita sea, _tenía_ que conocer. ¿De qué o de quién hablaban? Ellos se detuvieron antes de que el rubio pudiera entrar dentro de su rango de visión. Sin embargo, él si los veía. Por eso arqueó la ceja cuando Ian desvió la mirada hacia la desnuda pared y tensó sus labios al pronunciar una pregunta:

 

―Fue a verlo _a él_ otra vez, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

―Debe ser muy duro no poder ayudar a alguien a quien quieres…

 

Se interrumpió abruptamente y Draco supo por qué. De alguna manera, los ojos de Ian lo habían localizado. Él, no obstante, permaneció imperturbable. Se limitó a observar la mesita de centro que tenía enfrente, fingiendo estar muy interesado en la horrenda portada de un número antiguo de _Corazón de Bruja_ en la que, de manera molesta, se veía el anuncio de un artículo especial dedicado a _Harry Potter_ , donde daban veinte _calientes_ razones por las que era el soltero del año. Draco entornó los ojos. Quien fuera que hubiera puesto eso allí, lo había hecho con la clara intención de burlarse del Gryffindor. Él también lo haría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.  

 

―¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Se encuentra bien?

 

Draco levantó su altivo rostro y les dedicó a esos jóvenes sanadores una mirada desdeñosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno, aunque tampoco desviaron la vista. Allison tomó el control al aclararse la garganta y acercarse, mirando fugazmente el brazo del rubio, como si quisiera comprobar que éste aún no se había caído.

 

―¿Dónde está Potter? ―preguntó Draco, yendo directo al punto. El límite de su paciencia pronto llegaría, aunque no terminaba de comprender por qué estaba tan enojado desde que escuchó aquella conversación.

―Nosotros no tenemos autorización para dar información con respecto al sanador que lo está atendiendo ―recitó ella y por la forma en la que lo hizo, Draco intuyó que no era la primera vez que daba esa respuesta. Se descubrió enfadándose más al pensar que aquellos mocosos encubrían las escapadas de Harry a quién sabe dónde.

―Se supone que _tenemos_ un tratamiento diario.

―Señor Malfoy ―Allison lo observó de una manera tan profesional que Draco tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. La muchachita tenía un carácter que nivelaba la suavidad de Ian y la amabilidad de Harry―, la cita que tiene usted con el sanador Potter es dentro de una hora. Y no importa quién sea o la clase de relación que tenga con él, hay más pacientes en San Mungo además de usted. Harry sabe por qué lo citó a esa hora y si no se siente conforme con ello, bien, lo siento. No hay nada que podamos hacer porque no puede ser atendido ahora.

―Señor Malfoy ―dijo Ian, adelantándose a otro regaño de Allison―. ¿Quiere que revise su brazo? Si le está afectando demasiado…

 

Draco no lo permitió. En cuanto sintió la mano de Ian acercarse, puso toda la distancia que era capaz de crear en tan reducido espacio. El que Potter lo tocara ya era bastante, no necesitaba que ningún niño hiciera el trabajo que un sanador profesional podría hacer. De un manotazo –y más adelante se daría cuenta de que fue un berrinche bastante infantil–, Draco arrojó la revista que había estado mirando. Ya no era solo el dolor de su brazo. De hecho, ya no se acordaba de su maldito brazo porque aquella jodida sensación parecía haber decidido abandonar sus extremidades y trasladarse hasta cada rincón de su estómago y garganta. Sentía un gusto amargo, provocado por algo que no podía tragar. Inspiró hondo, pero ni siquiera eso consiguió llenar sus pulmones. Finalmente, miró a Allison y negó.

 

―No le digan a Potter que estuve aquí  ―ordenó con la voz de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a cumplir todos sus caprichos, y se alejó caminando por el pasillo con toda la elegancia y frialdad que solo un Malfoy era capaz de mostrar.

 

Por supuesto, Allison e Ian no lo obedecieron. Una hora más tarde, cuando Harry había regresado a San Mungo listo para atender a Draco, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el rubio había decidido dejar _otra vez_ el tratamiento por razones desconocidas que se asociaban a sus berrinches. El Gryffindor no puedo hacer otra sino suspirar pesadamente mientras enlistaba en su mente una serie de eróticas razones por las que estaba soportando eso aunque, en realidad, no dejaba de tener gracia el asunto. Solo Draco era capaz de hacer semejantes idioteces y lograr que Harry le siguiera el juego. 

Mientras revisaba la pócima que aún no estaba lista, Harry se encontró pensando en el brazo de Draco. El vendaje y el hechizo que le había dado no durarían mucho tiempo, quizás unas cuantas horas más. La maldición sobre su brazo podría expandirse hasta el hombro y comenzar a atacar algún órgano vital. Su estómago se contrajo de la misma manera en la que solía hacerlo cuando Harry estaba demasiado preocupado por algo, de modo que no tardó demasiado en comprender que no podía dejar las cosas así, aunque Draco pusiera cielo, mar y tierra para alejarse de él. Tal vez no terminaba de entender que cuantas más barreras levantara, más intentaría derrumbarlas Harry, porque si existía algo que adoraba, sin duda eran los retos.

Y Draco, maldito fuera, era para Harry ese desafío que había postergado, pero no olvidado. Draco era más que un enemigo de sus peleas infantiles. Draco era… _era…_

―¿Harry? ¿La pócima está bien? Te ves preocupado.

 

El aludido desvió su mirada hacia Allison. La chica no lo miraba, de hecho, estaba ocupada revisando y añadiendo datos al expediente del señor Anderson, paciente de Harry. _Su pequeña Slytherin_. Allison probablemente lo hechizaría si algún día llegaba a enterarse de que, en su mente, Harry la llamaba así porque la sentía como su pequeña hermanita. Era eso o tal vez Harry tenía algún extraño fetiche que lo obligaba a adoptar a todo Slytherin que aparentara ser rudo y en el fondo era más tierno y suave que un oso de felpa.

 

―¿Viste el brazo de Draco? ¿Se veía muy mal?

―Creo que ya lo sabes, pero pronto necesitará un cambio en su tratamiento―replicó ella, dibujando su firma mágica sobre un pergamino―. Le estaba doliendo, aunque no lo dijera. Demasiado orgulloso para mi gusto ―Hizo una mueca que logró hacer sonreír a Harry―. ¿De qué le sirve venir a San Mungo si no está dispuesto a pedir ayuda?

―Ésa es su forma de ser ―replicó. Allison lo miró de soslayo, deteniendo por un breve instante el movimiento de sus manos para sonreírle.

―¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¿A un paciente que solo te está trayendo dolores de cabeza y te hace perder tu tiempo?

―Eres terrible ―musitó Harry, levantando su ceja. Pero Allison, que había convivido demasiado tiempo con Harry como para dejarse llevar por sus encantos, enrolló el pergamino, dejándolo en el último rincón disponible del escritorio.

―¿Lo visitarás? 

―¿Debo hacerlo?

―No. Pero eres irritante, Harry. Demasiado amable para tu bien.

―¿Se supone que eso es un halago?

 

Allison miró la hora en su reloj. Ian y ella podría atender sin problemas los pocos pacientes que Harry tenía citado esa tarde.

 

―Lo es ―respondió.

 

* * *

 

 

Narcissa Malfoy siempre había sido una mujer con ideas claras. Elegante, bella y astuta, sabía amar y proteger a los suyos de la misma manera en la que sabía mover las piezas de un tablero de ajedrez para volver una situación desagradable en una a su favor. Y, sobre todo, si su amado hijo salía beneficiado por ello, bienvenida fuera cualquier situación que pudiera presentársele. Después de todo, ostentaba el apellido Malfoy por una razón.

Por eso, cuando esa tarde una elfina se inclinó ante ella en mitad de su jardín, anunciándole la llegada del sanador Harry Potter, no dudó en hacerlo pasar y darle una discreta, pero amable bienvenida. Se alegró al comprobar que aquel niño de aspecto escuálido que había llegado en el pasado a su mansión, ocultando su nombre y apariencia, ahora se había vuelto un atractivo y elegante hombre, digno de admirar. 

Al guiarlo al salón principal, no le sorprendió descubrir la incomodidad dibujada en el rostro del sanador. Ése lugar era en donde, años atrás, lo habían capturado y torturado. Sin embargo, Harry no mencionó nada al respecto y Narcissa comprendió que si no lo hacía, no era porque pretendiera ser educado, sino porque existían cosas que no tenía sentido rememorar, ya que eso no los llevaría a ninguna parte ni sanaría viejas heridas. Hacerle frente, supuso Narcissa, era la manera que Harry tenía de superar el pasado. Muy propio de él.

 

―¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de té, señor Potter? ―preguntó ella y al obtener una sincera sonrisa de parte del otro, le indicó con un elegante ademán que la siguiera. No compartirían una conversación en ese lugar. Si tenían que hacerlo, sería en un lugar que la relajara y que, por consecuencia lógica, también tranquilizara a Harry.

 

El jardín personal de la señora Malfoy (si es que se le podría llamar así), consistía en un amplio terreno en la parte posterior de la mansión. Harry admiró maravillado los árboles, las rosas y plantas preciosas de las cuales no conocía su existencia, pero que eran increíbles de admirar. Harry se preguntó si las rosas que Narcissa le había enviado, provenían de allí. Justo a la mitad, donde un pequeño árbol se levantaba orgulloso, había una mesa de color blanco, rodeada de tres sillas. El sanador no pudo imaginarse a los tres Malfoy compartiendo un lugar como ése.

 

―¿Debo suponer que está aquí buscando a Draco? ―preguntó ella, sentándose e invitando a Harry a acompañarla. Al hacerlo, casi de inmediato, unas tazas humeantes de té, acompañadas por aperitivos, aparecieron frente a ellos. Una vez más, a Harry le impresionó aquel trato recibido.

―Supone correctamente, señora Malfoy.

―Llámeme Narcissa ―exclamó ella y agitó su mano antes de que Harry pudiera replicar―. Si está tratando la herida en el brazo de mi hijo, no creo que debamos mantener tantos formalismos.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó el moreno, sonriendo―. Usted llámeme Harry, por favor.

―Ha cambiado mucho, Harry ―dijo Narcissa, tomando su palabra―. Puedo ver cambios agradables en usted.

―Gracias ―musitó, y luego de un momento añadió―: ¿Draco no se encuentra, verdad?

―No, no está aquí ―aceptó ella, bebiendo té―. Debería estar en San Mungo, aunque como puedo ver, no es así.

―Se fue antes de que pudiera tratarlo ―explicó Harry, sintiéndose avergonzando. Era como si estuviera acusando a un niño de haber cometido una travesura―. No pude detenerlo, pero necesito cuidar de la herida de su brazo. No quiero que ninguno de mis pacientes salga herido si yo puedo evitarlo. 

 

Narcissa levantó su rostro y lo analizó. Harry le sostenía la mirada, y aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, despojados de sus gafas, eran tan transparentes que no hacía falta utilizar _Legeremancia_ para saber que los motivos que impulsaban a Harry a hacer eso tenían algo más profundo que simple ayuda médica. Harry, más que preocupado por un paciente, estaba asustado y angustiado por Draco y cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrirle. Vagamente, ella se preguntó a sí misma, si acaso Harry se daba cuenta de aquello. Que sus sentimientos eran más claros que sus ojos.

 

―¿Y usted visita a cada uno de sus pacientes en su casa, cada vez que se pierden una cita? ―preguntó ella, sonriendo ante el nerviosismo apenas mostrado por el sanador.

―No ―admitió―. No es una costumbre mía…

―¿Tiene algún interés particular en Draco? ¿Algún renombre que le interesaría encontrar con su ayuda?

―¡No! ―exclamó, casi gritando y poniéndose de pie. Luego, al notar su exagerada reacción, resopló enojado consigo mismo y volvió a sentarse―. Disculpe. No me gustaría que se malinterpretara eso.

―Se _puede_ malinterpretar―aseveró Narcissa, deslizando su dedo por la estructura de la mesa. Todos sus movimientos, cuidadosos y preciosos, eran el reflejo de los de su hijo―.  Su deber como sanador es cuidar a sus pacientes, pero no tiene por qué sobreprotegerlos. Y ante un desplante molesto, como no dudo que los haya hecho Draco, lo que más le recomendarían sería renunciar, ¿no es así? Así que, imaginando que mis palabras sean ciertas, debo repetir: ¿Tiene algún interés particular en mi hijo?

 

Harry miró a Narcissa y descubrió que esa mujer era capaz de leerlo. Repentinamente se sentía como un niño pequeño y no como el sanador que era. Estaba acostumbrado a tener cientos de miradas sobre él de personas que esperaban lo mejor de él, como si no pudiera permitírsele fallar. Pero esta elegante mujer no quería eso: ella lo miraba como una madre que estaba dispuesta a defender a su hijo con la misma fiereza con la que él le arrebataba a la muerte la vida de uno de sus pacientes. Entonces comprendió que Narcissa estaba dispuesta a cederle un lugar en su existencia, solo si era sincero con ella, pero, sobre todo, consigo mismo. 

Pero ¿qué era lo que sentía por Draco? No se trataba de una simple relación de sanador-paciente. Tampoco era amistad. De hecho, las pocas veces que ellos habían estado a solas, siempre habían terminado en arranques pasionales en donde ambos _ansiaban_ consumirse el uno al otro, pero no podía considerarse eso como una simple atracción física. Harry sabía lo que era estar caliente en medio de un pub, buscando a alguien con quien follar y, definitivamente, eso no era lo que sentía por Draco.

Con el rubio todo se volvía algo diferente. La magnitud de sus latidos era impresionante. Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, era como una descarga de energía donde solo podía concebir un mundo en el que ellos estaban destinados para eso. Como si sentir cada centímetro de la piel del otro, fuera algo que debían compartir todos los días de su vida. Como si tocarse, recorrerse y devorarse, fuera la única manera en que podían hacerse comprender que, demonios, si el amor era una verdad, una parte de ella debía sentirse de esa forma.

 

―Lo tengo ―respondió al fin―. Pero ahora…

 

Harry no pudo completar su oración, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no pudo. Una visión –o, al menos, durante un mísero instante la consideró como una visión–, interrumpió sus palabras. Draco, caminando por el jardín en su dirección, pero sin verlos, venía acompañado. Un hombre alto, de facciones atractivas y de cabellos castaños, le hablaba con amabilidad y Draco asentía y sonreía. Harry lo conocía demasiado para saber que aquella sonrisa era falsa, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir una molestia que se instaló durante solo un segundo en su rostro y después en su estómago. 

 

―No tiene por qué preocuparse ―dijo Narcissa a su lado, pero aquello no lo relajó. Contrario a eso, lo agobió aún más. ¿Era tan obvia la molestia que estaba sintiendo?

 

En algún momento, Draco lo miró también y Harry casi creyó ver la sorpresa dibujándose en su rostro. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo porque cuando reconoció al atractivo hombre que lo acompañaba, éste ya lo había reconocido a él: se trataba de Roger Davies, quien alguna vez había sido su compañero en Hogwarts, aunque unos cursos más arriba.

 

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Roger, primero a Narcissa y luego a él. Harry asintió, aunque dentro de sí se preguntaba si acaso Roger estaba destinado a ser su víctima indirecta. El moreno aún recordaba que Cho Chang había rechazado a Roger, porque en ese momento estaba interesado en él. ¿Acaso ahora se mirarían mal por Draco? Por favor…

―Buenas tardes, señor Davies ―saludó Narcissa, incorporándose para tomarle la mano―. Qué gusto tenerlo por aquí otra vez.

―Draco me informó sobre la situación de su herida ―aclaró Roger, sonriendo tan ampliamente que Harry intentó descubrir cómo hacía para no lastimar los músculos de su cara―. Aunque debo decir que es un poco complicado de atender cuando la magia que sella a la oscura es la de Harry.

―Roger ―saludó el aludido, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de _El mejor sanador especializado en artes oscuras de los últimos diez años_ , mientras le tendía la mano―. No sabía que habías regresado de Italia.

―La especialización terminó medio año antes de lo planeado ―aclaró él, feliz―. Tenía planeado regresar a San Mungo, pero Zabini me contactó para ayudar a Draco. Aunque, como le dije, teníamos que hablar contigo primero.

 

Harry miró al rubio aunque éste, deliberadamente, lo ignoraba al sentarse al lado de su madre para intercambiar algunas palabras en voz baja.

 

―La venda que le coloco está diseñada para aprisionar y absorber la magia. Puedo mandarte algunas para su tratamiento, no importa. En cuanto a la pócima que he estado aplicándole sobre la marca, es para que su piel soporte la corrosión. Lo más importante, como ya sabes, es crear un núcleo mágico alrededor de la herida. Estoy haciendo una poción que acabe con esa maldición. En cuanto esté lista, también puedo mandártela. 

 

Davies asintió y miró a Harry, como si no estuviera convencido de sus palabras.

 

―Pero ¿está bien para ti, Harry? Draco es, después de todo, tu paciente.

―No importa ―exclamó él, forzando una vez más su sonrisa―. No puedo interferir sobre las decisiones de uno de mis pacientes.

 

Y al decir esto, sintió la mirada de Draco sobre su nuca, pero esta vez resistió el impulso de devolvérsela. Si Draco quería jugar ese juego, él también sabía hacerlo.

 

―Regresaré a San Mungo y te enviaré lo necesario ―Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, se despidió de Roger, Narcissa y Draco, gracias a un suave movimiento de su cabeza―. Gracias por todo, Narcissa. Fue un placer verla.

 

Draco no le detuvo. Contrario a eso, se limitó a observar cómo se alejaba, sintiendo la ira recorriendo su cuerpo, tanto la de Potter como la propia. _Celos_ , susurró una voz en su cabeza. ¿A dónde habría ido Harry vestido de esa manera? Cuando había llegado a la mansión Malfoy y lo había visto, Draco casi deseó devolverle su horrenda ropa de antaño.

Ese Harry, ese increíblemente atractivo Harry, quería matarlo.

 

―Davies ―musitó Draco, luego de que el Gryffindor hubiese desaparecido―, ¿sabes si Potter trabaja en algún lado, además de San Mungo?

―Bueno… ―respondió―. No es propiamente un trabajo. _Ayuda allí._ Es una “casa de ayuda”, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pertenece a _El_ _Quisquilloso_ y a Luna Lovegood.

―¿El refugio para muggles? ―intervino Narcissa con curiosidad.

―Así es, señora Malfoy. ¿Cómo lo sabe…?

 

Pero Narcissa no contestó. Se limitó a sonreír.


	6. El lugar

Cuando Harry abandonó el programa de aurores para volverse sanador en San Mungo, Luna Lovegood fue la única que no se sorprendió de su decisión.

 

Hermione quiso comprender los motivos. Ron no entendía cómo era _posible_ que Harry quisiera renunciar a uno de los mejores trabajos del mundo. Su familia y amigos cercanos se mostraron dudosos respecto a ello. El chico que conocían era impulsivo, poderoso y quería liberar al mundo de cualquier amenaza que lo pusiera en peligro. Sin embargo, Harry no era idiota. Cuando tomó su decisión, las cosas en su mente estaban claras, aunque el resto del mundo no pudiera comprenderlas.

 

Inclusive ahora, pocos podían entenderlo.

 

―Día ciento ochenta y seis. El paciente diecisiete mantiene signos vitales estables dentro de su rango. No obstante, tres días atrás presentó un cuadro de convulsiones, el cual fue controlado con la ayuda de medicamento muggle. Aunque se descartó una génesis neurológica, se realizó un segundo estudio que arrojó el mismo resultado. Se plantea la posibilidad de que esto sea causado por el uso de la maldición _Cruciatus…_

 

Harry suspiró, deteniendo la _vuelapluma_ que estaba a su lado. Tomó el pergamino y, tras mirar las notas que había dictado, se intentó relajar.

 

―Él está dormido. Tú deberías descansar también.

―Estoy bien ―replicó Harry en voz baja, sobando sus párpados por debajo de sus gafas. No era necesario girar su rostro para saber que era Luna la que estaba de pie, detrás de él. Había pasado los últimos cinco años en su compañía y ahora le era prácticamente imposible no saber cuándo ella se encontraba cerca.

―No es cierto ―dijo ella, aunque no lo acusaba. Era la simple certeza de alguien que lo conocía tan bien, que no se dejaba engañar por sus mentiras. Aunque, pensándolo con detenimiento, Luna nunca caía en ninguna de ellas―. Ven, Harry. El almuerzo ya está listo. No tienes por qué preocuparte por él. Dormirá al menos otras dos horas más.

―¿Tuvo insomnio anoche? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Luna se limitó a sonreír y a decir:

―Fue una noche preciosa.

 

Aunque aquello no convenció de ninguna manera a Harry, terminó aceptando la propuesta de la rubia. Tras asegurarse de que no fuera interrumpido el profundo descanso del muchacho que estaba en la cama, se incorporó y siguió a su amiga, quien caminaba con tranquilidad. Harry admiró, y no por primera vez, la capacidad que poseía Luna para sonreír aún en las situaciones más desesperanzadoras posibles.

 

Quizá por eso, ella creó _ese lugar._

―No creo que se recupere ―murmuró Harry, mirándola de soslayo, solo para comprobar que la sonrisa en sus labios no se desvaneciera por sus crudas palabras.

―Se puede vivir con dolor ―aseguró, estirando su mano para empujar una puerta que tenía dibujada en el centro una flor de iris.

―¿No se supone que es _eso_ lo que tratamos de evitar?

―No de la forma en la que lo estás entendiendo. El dolor es importante en la vida. Nos recuerda muchas cosas.

―También una recordadora ―bromeó secamente. Luna tardó un poco antes de responder:

―No puedes protegerlo siempre, Harry.

 

El sanador apretó sus labios, intentando encontrar cualquier pretexto que le pudiera ayudar a enfadarse con Luna por tener la razón. Sin embargo, al no encontrarla, siguió caminando hasta que ella se sentó en una mesa del comedor, allí donde otras quince personas –divididas entre voluntarios, pacientes y especialistas― también almorzaban. Algunos le sonrieron y otros más los ignoraron, quizá porque advirtieron que Harry no se encontraba en el mejor de sus momentos. Sea como fuere, Harry se alivió de no ser el centro de atención, porque no creía poder soportarlo.

 

―¿Cómo está Draco? ―preguntó Luna, sorprendiendo una vez más a Harry. Días atrás, le había mencionado lo ocurrido con el Slytherin, pero como ella no había dicho nada al respecto, el moreno creyó que no lo había escuchado.

―No lo sé ―admitió―. Ya no soy su sanador.

―¿Escaparon de ustedes mismos otra vez?

―Puede ser.

 

En ese instante, con Luna parpadeando mientras intentaba enfocarlo a él y no a su almuerzo, a Harry le costó encontrar en aquella chica distraída a la mujer que años atrás había fundando _Spem,_ sin otro apoyo más que el de _El Quisquilloso._

Y es que _Spem_ no fue un proyecto cualquiera. 

 

Seis años antes, luego de que concluyera sus estudios en Hogwarts, Luna decidió viajar por toda Inglaterra en busca de criaturas mágicas. Harry no conocía muchos detalles al respecto, pero sabía que ella había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con un muggle que fue atacado con la maldición _Cruciatus_ durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Según le relataría después, aquel hombre de apenas veintiocho años había perdido la noción del tiempo. No hablaba con nadie y el temblor en su cuerpo le impedía hacer algunas de las cosas más básicas en la vida diaria. Los médicos muggles trataron de diagnosticarlo, aunque llegaron a la conclusión de que quizá había sufrido algún tipo de shock emocional. 

 

Para otra persona, aquello hubiera sido difícil de afrontar, pero para Luna fue una oportunidad de desarrollar algo más. Meses después de aquel encuentro, había nacido _Spem._ Harry se enteró de ello gracias a Ginny, quien siempre encontraba el tiempo para saber acerca de la vida de todos los seres que le importaban. Para cuando Harry comenzó a ayudarla, ella ya había encontrado a diez muggles que habían sido víctimas involuntarias de aquel terrible pasado. Juntos fundaron la pequeña y cómoda clínica de ayuda, y aunque la mayoría de sus miembros originales ya habían fallecido (los cuerpos de los muggles difícilmente toleraban la magia), aún se conservaba el recuerdo de a quiénes habían logrado salvar.

 

« _Spem, Harry_ » había dicho Luna por primera vez «… _Significa esperanza.»_

* * *

Puntual, tal y como Draco lo había _exigido_ , Roger Davies apareció a las tres de la tarde en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy. Un elfo doméstico fue el que lo guió a través de los pasillos para conducirlo al despacho, allí donde Draco se negaba a dejar de trabajar. Envuelto en un traje de color oscuro, estaba sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si lo que leyera fuese muy importante. En realidad debía serlo si por ello Draco era capaz de ignorar su recomendación de descansar. Roger pensó que, aun sin intentarlo, Draco parecía ser un hombre necio que transmitía un claro y único mensaje: lárgate.

―Amo, el sanador Davies está aquí.

―Está bien ―masculló el rubio, sin levantar la mirada de los pergaminos que revisaba y firmaba―. Gracias. Puedes retirarte.

 

El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia, tanto a su amo como al sanador. Roger, de pie, aguardó a que Draco decidiera dejar de leer el pergamino y lo mirara a los ojos. Cuando por fin logró captar su mirada, se sorprendió al descubrir que Malfoy estaba mucho más cansado de lo que aparentaba a primera vista. Quizá para otras personas no fuera así, pero para el ojo de un sanador experto, casi podía recitar las pociones revitalizadoras que debió consumir para mantenerse ese día en pie.

 

―Recuerdo haberte pedido que dejaras de trabajar ―dijo cuando Draco echó su silla hacia atrás y se recargó en el respaldo. Alguien, probablemente algún elfo, se había tomado la molestia de dejar una poción contra el dolor que tenía el sello de San Mungo grabado. A Roger no le costó ningún esfuerzo deducir que aquel tratamiento se lo había dado Harry.

―¿Tú puedes dejar a tus pacientes cuando se encuentran mal? ―preguntó mordaz, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su ceja.

―No estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti, Draco.

 

Al escuchar esa respuesta, por primera vez en todo el día, Draco consiguió despejar su mente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si de esa manera pudiera examinar mejor al sanador que tenía enfrente. No obstante, en lugar de respetar la actitud profesional de Davies, lo único que consiguió sentir fue asco. Con horror, Malfoy descubrió que se había acostumbrado tanto a las peleas con Potter siendo su sanador que ahora, casi por inercia, le respondía a Davies de la misma manera. Sin embargo, hasta ahí se acababan sus costumbres, porque mientras este sanador permanecía imperturbable, seguramente habituado a pacientes que se negaban a seguir sus tratamientos, aquellas palabras hubieran bastado para hacer saltar a Potter y enfrascarse en una de sus muy frecuentes peleas infantiles.

 

―Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer ―musitó secamente. Roger tomó una silla y la levantó para colocarla lo más cerca de Draco, mientras éste se dedicaba a doblar el brazo de su camisa. En el instante en el que la venda quedó al descubierto, el rubio inhaló profundamente, tratando de evitar que sus expresiones demostraran el dolor que sentía. No quería que Roger, por alguna razón estúpida, decidiera que era buena idea internarlo en San Mungo, donde estaría más expuesto a encontrarse con Potter. Porque, sin importar lo qué pasó ni cuán satisfactorio había resultado, entre ellos no había nada que los obligara a estar juntos. Sí, habían tenido encuentros pasionales que aún lo despertaban a mitad de la noche con una maldita erección, pero eso no significaba nada. Quizá buen sexo, pero nada más.

―Tendré que retirar los hechizos contenedores para que la venda no ejerza más presión ―recitó Roger. Draco miró de soslayo cómo éste sujetaba su varita y recitaba el mismo hechizo que tantas veces había escuchado murmurar a Harry. Entonces, cuando creía que ya nada podía torturarlo más, Draco cerró los ojos cuando la venda fue retirada de su piel. Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió y pulsaciones que jamás creyó volver a sentir desde que el señor Tenebroso lo torturó, consiguieron marearlo. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando Roger pulsó con sus dedos el contorno de lo que alguna vez había sido la Marca Tenebrosa. Ahora estaba deformada tan grotescamente, que Draco se preguntó cómo quedaría aquello una vez que esa estúpida maldición hubiera desaparecido de su brazo.

―Está avanzando ―susurró Roger, aunque parecía hacerlo para sí mismo. Cuando levantó su atractivo rostro, Draco se imaginó que eran unos intensos ojos verdes los que miraban, en lugar de esos azules. Se odió a sí mismo al percatarse de ello.

―¿Ahora puedo culpar a Potter por no haber hecho bien su trabajo? ―preguntó, ocasionando que Roger sonriera.

―En realidad sería más conveniente que estés agradecido ―exclamó, esparciendo una pócima encima de la herida―. Si esta herida hubiese continuado a un ritmo normal, hubiera dañado tu corazón. Harry ha dejado una gran cantidad de magia en estas vendas… o al menos la suficiente para contener la magia oscura.

 

Draco entornó los ojos. No necesitaba que alguien le recordara cómo Harry _otra vez_ le había salvado la vida. Ni siquiera había conseguido saldar su primera deuda con él, por el amor de Merlín. Había tenido demasiado orgullo y muy poco ingenio en obras caritativas, para poder agradecerle apropiadamente. Y ahora Roger Davies estaba allí, diciéndole que su deuda se había incrementado. Que Harry ( _estúpido él)_ estaba salvando su vida con su magia mientras al mismo tiempo se dedicaba a pasear, como el puto héroe que era, en refugios muggles para follarse al primer idiota que se le atravesaba en su camino.

 

_Un idiota así como lo había sido él._  

 

Internamente, el rubio se alegró de que Davies estuviera atendiendo su herida, porque de esa manera podía culpar al dolor de su cuerpo por las expresiones de su rostro. Estaba consciente de que había apretado sus labios y  tensado sus labios al darse cuenta de que Potter había estado jugando con él. No es como si le importara saber a quién quería en realidad Harry, pero Draco tenía una reputación que mantener. ¿El cabrón de Potter creía que por ser quien era y tener una pareja muggle, podía follarse a todo el mundo mágico? Bien, Draco se encargaría de castrarlo para que no volviera a intentar meterse con un Malfoy.

 

―Aunque es extraño ―comentó Davies, que para fortuna de Draco, no podía oír las mentes de sus pacientes―. Por la forma en la que se está esparciendo la maldición, cualquier sanador pensaría que…  

 

Roger no continuó, aunque sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si hubiera comprendido algo que, hasta ese momento, había sido parte de una dimensión desconocida. Draco no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle qué era a lo que se refería porque en ese momento, el sanador murmuró un hechizo sobre su brazo. Aunque no ocurrió nada de manera inmediata, Roger mantuvo su vista en la herida, lo que, de manera indirecta, obligó a Draco a permanecer quieto. Tras unos largos segundos, unos diminutos puntos marcados a lo largo de su brazo y cuello comenzaron a brillar.

 

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó bruscamente el rubio, quien hasta ese momento no recordaba haber tenido esas marcas. No había que ser un genio para saber que aquellos puntos brillantes colocados en la muñeca, la parte interna del codo, el hombro y el cuello, eran pequeñas señales mágicas creadas por Potter.

―Es una red mágica ―explicó Roger, presionando uno de los puntos―. Éste es el por qué la maldición no se ha esparcido tan velozmente.

―¿No era por la venda?

―No se trata solo de eso. Verás, la venda aprisiona y absorbe la magia oscura, sin embargo, no es totalmente efectiva. Es por eso que la maldición continúa avanzando. No obstante,  la red mágica que colocó Harry es para… _alertarlo._ Si por alguna razón la magia llega a una parte vital de tu cuerpo, Harry lo sabrá de inmediato. Eso le dará la oportunidad de aparecerse donde estés y ayudarte a no sufrir algún riesgo mayor.

 

Draco, con un gusto amargo en su boca, tragó saliva intentando que aquel nudo en su garganta formado por rabia, consiguiera disolverse. _Lo odiaba_. Detestaba la forma en la que su mente podía recordar a la perfección a ese arrogante Harry Potter que lo miraba como si quisiera ponerlo contra una pared y penetrarlo una y otra vez, pero que al mismo tiempo le susurraría las palabras más cursis posibles. Sobre todo, Draco realmente quería odiarlo, pero el muy hijo de puta no se lo permitía.

 

―Retírala ―susurró Draco.

―¿Disculpa?

―Retira esa estúpida red mágica. ¡No quiero la maldita compasión de Potter!  ―Sorprendido ante el repentino ataque de enojo del rubio, Roger no pudo hacer otra cosa más que decir la verdad:

―Draco, no puedo retirarla. Solo Harry, por ser el creador de la red, es el único que puede removerla.

―Entonces obligaré a Potter. ¡Él no tiene este derecho!

―Para cuidarte tomó estas medidas ―intentó razonar Roger―. Al ser tu sanador…

―¡Él ya no es mi sanador! ―replicó enfadado, algo que sorprendió a Roger. No conocía a Draco lo suficiente para saber si ése era un comportamiento normal. Aun así, se incorporó cuando el rubio se dejó caer hacia atrás en su asiento, sujetando con fuerza su brazo.

―Tienes que tomar la pócima para el dolor.

―No tomaré nada más de ese idiota.

 

_Ese maldito idiota._

* * *

 

 

Harry recargó el rostro en la palma de su mano. Cualquiera diría que, después de treinta y cinco minutos sentado frente a un hombre cuya única acción consistía en tararear música de bandas muggles, era tiempo de retirarse. La tarde comenzaba a caer, pero él, inmerso en los suaves y apenas perceptibles movimientos de su acompañante al abrir sus labios, no tenía deseos de alejarse.

 

Quizá mirar a Adam se había vuelto una parte de su vida. A veces Adam se limitaba a observar hacia otro lado, como si no notara la presencia de Harry; en otras, parloteaba sin parar sobre sus bandas favoritas y las canciones que más le gustaban de ellas: incluso había conseguido que el sanador comprara un aparato de música muggle para hacerle saber por qué _Coldplay_ y _Nirvana_ tenían que tocar juntos. Sin embargo, había veces como ésta en la que Adam se limitaba a tararear, desgranando minuto a minuto melodías que parecían ser importantes en su vida.

 

Harry se preguntaba por qué Adam continuaba allí. Le encantaría verlo paseando, disfrutando de la vida. En el fondo sentía que esas víctimas muggles que muy poco tenían que ver con Voldemort, eran su responsabilidad. Y aunque Hermione le había dicho en cientos de ocasiones que no era así, Harry lo había negado el mismo número de veces. Y lo hacía porque aunque su amiga apoyaba el proyecto, no parecía estar de acuerdo en cuán hondo se involucraba Harry en él. 

 

« _Temo que un día te dejes llevar demasiado, Harry»_ había murmurado Hermione en algún instante. Harry no lo creía así, pero cuando estaba con Adam, entendía a qué se refería ella. Aun así, no podía dejarlo de lado. Salvar a Adam, ayudarlo, más que un capricho se había vuelto en una _necesidad_ imperiosa en su vida. Probablemente ésa era la razón por la que Luna no le decía nada: porque ella era una mujer para la que los anhelos imposibles no le eran desconocidos.

 

Y Adam, que había sido torturado con la maldición _Cruciatus_ por un mortífago que aún no habían conseguido identificar, miraba a Harry con unos ojos que parecían gritarle _“Estoy bien. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para regresar”._

_Era una locura._

 

―Harry…

 

Al principio fue extraño. La voz era suave, aunque masculina. Parecía cansada. El sanador tardó varios segundos en entender que era Adam quien lo llamaba. Su corazón palpitó emocionado, y aunque el otro no lo veía, algo en la forma en la que su rostro se movía, le hacía pensar que se daba cuenta de cada uno de sus movimientos.

 

―Hola ―volvió a decir, como una broma inocente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Harry, emocionado, sonrió también (una expresión feliz, animada, cálida y sincera) y acercó su mano hacia el hombro de Adam, tocándolo con suavidad.

―Hola ―respondió.

―¿Cuándo estaré bien, Harry?

― _Pronto_ ―prometió, aunque no estaba seguro de poder cumplir eso.

 

Tal vez, si Harry hubiera estado menos centrado en Adam y en cómo éste, por primera vez en meses lo había llamado por su nombre, se habría dado cuenta de que Draco, parado a varios metros detrás de ellos, los miraba con la rabia disipándose por sus dedos y transformándose en otro sentimiento ajeno, extraño, pero que le causaba más dolor que la misma herida de su brazo.

 

_Porque Harry jamás había sonreído de esa manera frente a él._  

 


	7. El mortífago

No habían transcurrido ni tres minutos mirando cómo Harry le sonreía a ese desconocido, cuando Draco sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, por más que su mente gritaba cientos de órdenes desesperadas, ninguna de ellas parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que sus piernas obedecieran. De hecho, estaban temblando. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero todo su cuerpo parecía haberse convertido en una especie de masa temblorosa a la que le era imposible decidir cuál de sus partes podía volver a adquirir firmeza. Parpadeó varias veces, como si intentara quitarse algo molesto de los ojos. Su pecho se oprimió, sintiendo que alguien, a base de golpes y heridas, intentaba quitarle la respiración.

Entonces, devolviéndole todo pensamiento racional, una cálida y pequeña mano se posó en su hombro. Draco se forzó a apartar la mirada de Harry y su acompañante, para poder prestarle atención a quien fuera que lo hubiese atrapado mirando al sanador como quien mira el último pedazo de vida en la tierra.

 

—Rolf me avisó de que estabas aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?

 

En un primer instante, a Draco le costó trabajo centrarse en la voz femenina. Cuando lo consiguió, descubrió a Luna Lovegood mirándolo con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda. Sus labios, pequeños y suaves, esbozaban una sonrisa tímida que no parecía ser adecuada para alguien como ella, pero que en ese momento reconfortó a Draco por alguna extraña razón.

 

―Es una equivocación ―respondió Draco casi por inercia―. En realidad, me estaba yendo en estos momentos. ―Y al terminar de pronunciar su oración, miró hacia Harry una vez más, comprobando que éste ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirar en su dirección. ¿Por qué lo haría? Parecía tan estúpidamente feliz con él…

―Ven mañana, Draco ―invitó Luna, cuando pasó a un lado de ella―. Harry no viene, así que puedes conocer a Adam. Es él a quien viniste a ver, ¿no es así?

 

Draco no respondió. En realidad, no sabía por qué había ido allí en primer lugar.

* * *

―Harry, está oscureciendo. Adam tiene que regresar a su habitación.

 

El aludido levantó el rostro, sin lograr desvanecer la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. A Rolf Scamander, no obstante, lo primero que llamó su atención fue la manera en la que Adam lo miraba también. Llevaba mucho tiempo apoyando en _Spem_ , y ésta debía ser la primera vez en la que veía cómo ese paciente sostenía la mirada de esa forma.

 

―¡Lo sé! ―exclamó Harry, y la emoción en su voz era tan contagiosa que Rolf y Adam lo imitaron inmediatamente, aun sin ninguno de los dos tenía razones para sentirse así―. ¡Pero… Adam! ¡Díselo! ―Después se giró hacia Rolf para pronunciar―: ¡Él me llamó por mi nombre!

 

Los amables ojos de Rolf se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Al mirar con mayor detenimiento a Adam, se dio cuenta de que el hombre parecía mucho más estable de lo que lo había visto en meses. Su rostro estaba lleno de color y su sonrisa parecía una copia más suave que la de Harry. Visto desde ese ángulo, con esas expresiones casi infantiles, nadie creería que tenía casi treinta años. Aun así, Rolf entendió que era demasiado pronto para entusiasmarse. Adam podía estar viviendo uno de esos lapsos que Luna solía llamar como _momentos de regreso_ , que alguien afectado por la maldición _Cruciatus_ tenía de vez en cuando. Y aunque sabía que Harry conocía perfectamente eso, quizá su cariño por Adam lo había cegado. 

Rolf, incapaz de destruir las esperanzas de Harry, sonrió también y asintió. Colocó una mano en el brazo de Adam para ayudarlo a levantarse, aliviándose de que él no se opusiera a ello.

 

―Podemos seguir hablando de esto con Luna allá dentro. No sería bueno que alguno de los dos se resfriara por estar aquí. 

 

A pesar de la resistencia inicial que Harry mostró, también terminó por obedecer. Al levantarse, siguió a Adam y a Rolf hacia su habitación. Le echó un vistazo a su viejo reloj, calculando que aún faltaba cerca de una hora para la cena. La emoción seguía palpitando y alertando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, y éstas parecían intensificarse cada vez que sus ojos miraban a Adam, quien en ese momento había comenzado a mirar a su alrededor mientras se dejaba guiar por Rolf. Había algo en su mirada –la de un niño curioso que acababa de entrar a un lugar maravilloso y desconocido– que le decía a Harry que, por fin después de tanto tiempo, él había _regresado._

 

―Adam, ¿podrías quedarte aquí hasta la cena? ―preguntó Rolf, ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama. Quizá comprendiendo lo que ocurría, el hombre asintió. Rolf palmeó la espalda de Harry, animándolo a salir. Solo cuando estuvo en el pasillo, alejados de la habitación de Adam, Rolf se permitió cruzar los brazos al estar parado frente a Potter.

―No me mires así ―exclamó Harry, sintiéndose como un niño a punto de ser regañado por su profesor―. ¡Tú lo viste! 

―Y tú también lo has visto en otros pacientes ―contradijo, con esa voz masculina pero increíblemente tranquila―. Hasta que nose hagan estudios, no podemos asegurar que Adam esté…

 

Harry agachó su rostro y colocó la mano sobre el pecho de Rolf, interrumpiéndolo. Sin decir nada, cerró los ojos y movió de arriba abajo su cabeza, dándole entender al otro que entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y realmente lo hacía porque él era un importante sanador de magia oscura. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Quería ayudar a Adam. Quería…

 

―Es mejor que regreses a casa ―dijo Rolf, tras un rato de silencio―. Te prometo que Luna y yo cuidaremos bien a Adam. Tú más que él necesitas descansar. Ven mañana, luego de que hagamos un pequeño análisis de lo que ha ocurrido.  Además, tienes más pacientes esperándote en San Mungo.

 

Potter casi deseó golpearlo, empero, Scamander, con su apariencia salvaje y su mirada cálida (él, por cierto, era la contradicción personificada; quizá por eso se trataba de la pareja de Luna), le transmitía un mensaje que gritaba “ _Confía en mí_ ”. Y Harry, maldito fuera, era lo único que podía hacer. 

 

―¿De verdad lo cuidarás? Ha estado padeciendo de insomnio y…

―Adam estará bien, Harry.

 

Aun con la preocupación reflejándose en sus ojos, Harry aceptó. No se atrevió a despedirse de Luna, porque sabía que la _usaría_ de pretexto para quedarse en _Spem._ Aun así, utilizó todo el trayecto hacia su departamento para pensar en Adam y en cómo lo había encontrado en uno de sus primeros años trabajando junto con Luna. Era un hombre solitario, más bien taciturno. En un principio, Harry no sabía lo que le había ocurrido… hasta que Adam reaccionó asustado a una muestra de magia, demostrándole que él conocía la magia de una manera desagradable. Harry era plenamente consciente de que por él había hecho más que por cualquier otro paciente.

« _Mentiroso»_ pensó, casi de inmediato « _Haces más por Draco que por Adam.»_

Quizás se debía a que Draco no era _solo_ un paciente. No es que Adam lo fuera, pero Draco… Draco era más de lo que en algún momento en su vida pensó que llegaría a ser. Tan solo recordarlo sonrojado, gimiendo por sus atenciones, bastaba para que el cuerpo de Harry lo echara de menos. Sabía que Draco estaba bien (Roger había prometido darle reportes sobre su salud), pero no le gustaba pensar en él. ¿Por qué? Porque imaginarse a otro sanador tocando la piel de Draco, pensar que el rubio estaba siendo atendido mejor por otras manos, era suficiente para que su estómago se revolviera. Los celos que sentía por cualquier _cosa_ que estuviera cerca de Malfoy se habían vuelto asfixiantes. Inclusive sin el derecho de sentirlos, en los últimos días Harry había pensado seriamente en cómo sería secuestrarlo para encerrarlo en su habitación. ¿Draco se opondría a ello?

« _Lo haría.»_

Cuando llegó a su departamento, cerca de las ocho, Harry aún seguía pensando en Adam y Draco. De una manera diametralmente distinta, ellos eran lo más importante para él. Y, también de forma irónica, ninguno parecía haberse percatado de ello. Se quitó su abrigo, dejándolo en la mesita que había en el pasillo para buscar algo de cenar. Tenía hambre, pero al mirar las alacenas, nada en particular llamaba su atención. Se inclinó por la peor cena de todo el mundo: una cerveza. Después de todo, se permitió pensar con una dosis ligera de humor negro, mamá Hermione no estaba ahí para reprochárselo.

Se arrojó al primer sofá que encontró, deteniéndose un segundo para mirar su correspondencia. Avisos de San Mungo, algunos mensajes de Allison e Ian, una suscripción al _Arte de un buen mago poderoso_ (¿Cómo había llegado eso allí?) y, finalmente, una carta de Roger Davies. Harry sobó el puente de su nariz mientras sacaba sus estilizadas gafas del bolsillo de su camisa para colocárselas. Antes de abrir la carta, se repitió una y otra vez que Roger era un buen compañero, un gran sanador y, además, heterosexual. ¿Por qué a Davies le interesaría estar con Draco? ¡Había salido con Fleur Delacour, por Merlín! Excepto que Draco, al igual que Fleur, era rubio, altanero, desdeñoso, vanidoso… 

 

―Basta ―se reprochó, abriendo el pergamino. Su cerveza quedó a mitad de camino hacia su boca cuando leyó el informe de Roger, donde le explicaba que Draco ahora sabía sobre la red mágica que había creado Harry sobre él. Maldijo por lo bajo. Conociendo a Malfoy como Harry lo conocía, era posible que muy pronto se desatara uno de esos berrinches monumentales a los que Draco era tan afecto. Ya estaba enojado con él, así que, ¿por qué no echar más leña al fuego? Eso era lo único que faltaba para que su semana fuera perfecta.

 

Harry se dirigió a la chimenea, tomando entre sus manos un poco de polvos flu; la suave arena de color verde se deslizó entre sus dedos mientras Harry pensaba sus acciones. Después de unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que ninguna de sus opciones parecía buena, así que se decantó por hablar con Roger. Si quería enfrentarse a un furioso Draco Malfoy, lo mejor sería estar informado al respecto. 

 

―Roger Davies, San Mungo.

 

Una ventaja de ser sanador radicaba en las conexiones que había en su chimenea. Prácticamente estaba conectada con todos los departamentos de San Mungo y él, al ser quien era, no tenía restricciones para hablar con alguno de ellos. No sabía si Roger se encontraba en ese momento en su oficina, pero recordaba que su guardia era por la noche. Con un poco de suerte, y si no había muchos casos de emergencia en San Mungo, podría localizarlo.

Cuando la imagen de la oficina de Roger apareció entre las llamas verdes, Harry se inclinó para mirar. Roger, distraído, estaba rellenando uno de esos informes que Harry tanto odiaba hacer.

 

―Roger ―llamó Harry, consiguiendo así la atención de su compañero de profesión. Roger, al mirarlo, supo de inmediato cuál era la razón por la que lo había llamado. Suspiró y se levantó, acercándose a la chimenea para hablar con él.

―Gracias por responder a mi carta ―dijo Roger, luego de los saludos formales―. Básicamente, tienes una idea de lo que ocurrió. Draco se enfadó porque señalé la red que habías puesto. No sabía que era un secreto. En realidad, no _debería_ ser un secreto, Harry. Sabes que como sanadores debemos informar sobre los tratamientos a nuestros pacientes.

―¿Debo deducir que se enojó? ―preguntó divertido, alzando una ceja. Roger entornó sus ojos y asintió.

―¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera? Harry, lo que hiciste es casi… _psicópata._

―Es por su salud ―masculló, acariciando su propia barbilla, sintiendo su incipiente barba―. ¿De verdad crees que si le decía lo que pretendía con esa red, él lo hubiera aceptado gustoso?

―No ―admitió Roger, resoplando―. ¿Puedes decirme cómo es que lo toleras? Se enoja por cualquier cosa y se irrita demasiado.

 

Aquella pregunta trajo a su mente imágenes indecentes sobre cómo Harry conseguía _tolerar_ a Draco; no obstante, al notar la mirada expectante de Davies, supo que era mejor no compartirlo, porque quizá Roger quisiera intentarlo.

 

―Discutimos durante muchos años en la escuela. Aprendimos a soportar lo peor de nosotros.

 

Roger asintió como si aquella explicación fuera bastante lógica, así que durante los siguientes minutos se dedicó a explicarle cuánto había avanzado la herida de su brazo y cómo esto estaba afectando la salud de Draco. Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en la pócima que aún continuaba preparándose en su oficina en San Mungo.

 

―En unos días estará lista, solo necesitamos restringir el avance de la herida un poco más…

―Ah, Harry, ¿te encontraste con Draco hoy?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el moreno, mirándolo confundido.

―Luego de que estuviera en la mansión Malfoy y surgiera lo de la red, Draco insistió en preguntarme dónde estaba _Spem._ Algunas veces puede ser bastante necio ―Negó con su cabeza y continuó―: Pensé que había ido allí para obligarte a que le quitarasla red.

 

Harry sintió que sus latidos se ralentizaban, intentando buscar en su memoria algún rastro de Draco durante ese día. No obstante, lo único que encontraba eran recuerdos de Adam y de Rolf, así como algunos de Luna. Además, ¿Draco yendo a _Spem_? Sonaba tan irreal como Lucius Malfoy donando dinero a esa fundación.

 

―No lo vi hoy ―dijo después de un rato.

―No pretendía causarte estos problemas, pero debo decir que también te los mereces.

―¿De qué maldito lado estás, Roger?

―¡De ninguno! ―aclaró, levantando sus manos―. Los dos son _tan_ parecidos…

 

Harry lo sabía, pero no dijo nada. Rato después, aún seguía pensando en su conversación con Davies. ¿Draco en _Spem?_ Eso era _imposible._

* * *

 

En _Spem_ el concepto de lo _imposible_ no existía. A diario, Luna caminaba por los pasillos, visitando a los residentes del lugar. Los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos tenía un lugar en su corazón. Confiaban en Luna con la misma fe ciega con la que ella estaba segura de que los nargles existían. En _Spem_ , Luna y Rolf trabajan con criaturas mágicas que, bajo circunstancias normales, San Mungo calificaría como inadecuado. Sin embargo, ella había descubierto que la presencia de un Thestral parecía tranquilizar a algunos de los muggles que más habían sufrido por la maldición _Imperius,_ que la sangre de dragón mezclada con polvo de acónito detenía las pesadillas provocadas por la magia oscura y que Harry se esforzaba más que cualquier otra persona para que sus pacientes sanaran.

Incluyendo a Adam.

Adam era un caso especial. Luna lo había cuidado desde que Harry lo había encontrado en el mundo muggle. Aunque se trataba de un adulto, era callado, difícil de tratar, pero la mayoría de las veces ajeno a la realidad. Luna entendía a la perfección por qué ese chico se había metido bajo la piel de Harry con tanta facilidad; era el tipo de persona por la que alguien como Potter lo apostaría todo, jurando que todos podían ser mejores.

_¿Acaso no era esa la misma razón por la que también miraba a Draco con tanta intensidad?_

―Buenos días, Draco. Llegaste más temprano de lo que imaginaba.

 

Luna miró de soslayo en la entrada de la fundación, allí donde ella también se encontraba frente a un rosal, regalo de Neville. Tenía puesto un sombrero que la protegía de los rayos matutinos del sol, y en sus manos había unas pequeñas tijeras con las cuales estaba cortando algunas de las rosas más grandes. Draco, de pie y mirándola, notó que ella tenía en sus labios una sonrisa de satisfacción casi cómica. Se preguntó si se estaría burlando de su presencia, cuando apenas ayer le había asegurado que no tenía motivos para estar allí.

 

―¿Te gustaría desayunar? ―preguntó Luna sin mirarlo, cortando el tallo de otra rosa que cuidadosamente transportó al ramo que estaba flotando a un lado de ella―. Te aseguro que los panqueques que prepara Rolf son únicos junto con la miel de las abejas que él mismo ha criado.

―No es necesario ―dijo, aunque después de unos segundos añadió―: Gracias.

―De acuerdo ―Luna dejó las tijeras en una pequeña mesita que estaba más allá y, quitándose el sombrero, permitió que la cascada de su desordenado cabello rubio cayera por su espalda. Tomó el ramo de rosas entre sus manos y volteó hacia Draco, mirándolo a los ojos―. ¿Vamos? A estas horas Adam seguramente ya acabó sus estudios programados. Debe estar en el patio trasero, es su lugar favorito.

 

Draco no entendía cómo era posible que aquella mujer, que caminaba con paso ligero frente a él, fuera capaz de hablarle con tanta naturalidad cuando no recordaba haber mantenido una conversación decente con ella. Aun así, no fue capaz de detenerse cuando fue guiado a través de _Spem_. Había estado investigado y no podía creer (aunque en realidad sí lo hiciera) que el idiota de Potter hubiera contribuido para crear eso. ¿Acaso no era un tonto sin cerebro? Además, ¿por qué estaba allí? Ya era suficientemente estúpido que Harry hubiera creado una red mágica que casi parecía marcarlo como _suyo_. No quería ni imaginarse la reacción que el sanador tendría al saber que Draco estaba allí _visitando_ a su… _muggle favorito._

 

―Hace unas pocas horas Adam pareció haber mejorado considerablemente ―informó Luna, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Malfoy al haberse detenido frente a una puerta―, pero no estoy segura de que pueda resolver tus dudas.

―No quiero preguntarle nada ―masculló, aún a sabiendas de que Luna ignoraría su comentario.

―Nos gustaría ver cómo reacciona con otras personas. Harry es con quien más interactúa, pero si está con alguien desconocido…

―¿Me están usando, Lovegood?

 

Luna sonrió con calma.

 

―Durante la guerra, Adam fue atacado con la maldición _Cruactius_. Eso provocó en él unas secuelas demasiado graves por ser un muggle. Está acostumbrado a estar con nosotros después de tanto tiempo. Pero no sabemos cómo reaccionará ante el mundo real.  

 

Draco decidió que no le importaba aquello. No quería saber nada del pasado, mucho menos de la guerra. Sin embargo, cuando Luna abrió la puerta y divisó a distancia al mismo hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, dándole la espalda al igual que la vez anterior, algo dentro de su estómago se contrajo. Hasta ese momento no había visto las facciones del famoso _Adam_ , pero una parte de Draco le advertía, casi de manera ridícula, que no debía ver más. Eso que tenía –la imagen de alguien desconocido– era suficiente. _No debía acercarse a él._

Haciendo caso omiso a sus instintos, Draco avanzó por el jardín. Adam, que al parecer se encontraba leyendo un libro, no había notado su presencia hasta que la cercanía del rubio se volvió bastante notoria como para ignorarla. Adam levantó su rostro, y miró por encima de su hombro para distinguir quién estaba parado detrás de él. En un inicio, y a causa del sol, tuvo que levantar la mano para cubrir la luz y poder identificar al desconocido.

Mucho tiempo después, Draco aún seguiría preguntándose cuán grande era la capacidad del destino para infligir dolor y culpa en los demás.

Adam levantó su atractivo rostro y al hacerlo, Draco se encontró con unos hermosos ojos avellana que no había sido capaz de olvidar y aún seguían torturándolo en sus noches más oscuras, cuando las llamas malditas y Voldemort le provocaban las más horrendas de sus pesadillas. Palideciendo, dio un paso hacia atrás con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

_No es cierto, no es cierto._

Adam, con la boca abierta y la expresión aterrada reflejándose en las facciones de su masculino rostro, reculó hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, inevitablemente cayó de la silla donde estaba sentado, pero eso no pareció importarle porque desesperadamente buscó la manera de alejarse de Draco, aún si fuera arrastrándose. Adam golpeó su espalda contra el árbol más cercano, temblando por el horror. Draco, motivado por el mismo sentimiento, intentó moverse para huir, pero solo consiguió que Adam soltara un alarido que le desgarró el alma. Aquello lo paralizó, inclusive cuando Luna y Rolf, seguramente atraídos por el grito, aparecieron corriendo por el jardín rumbo a Adam.

Adam no dejaba de mirar a los ojos de Draco, suplicando por su clemencia, moviéndose desesperadamente, luchando cuando las manos de Rolf intentaron tocarlo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar y su voz a gritar llamado a Harry, buscando la forma de escapar de allí.

 

―¡ _No, no!_ ―gritó Adam, agonizante, aferrando sus dedos al suelo, como si intentara encontrar una salida―. _¡Por favor, no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No intentaré escapar! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No lo hagas!_

Draco no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y su respiración a acelerarse. Todo se había desvanecido porque su mente se había llenado de recuerdos; memorias de una versión más joven de Adam que le suplicaba en la Mansión Malfoy exactamente lo mismo que ahora le gritaba. Tan asustado y hundido en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que ni siquiera se percató de que Potter había aparecido súbitamente en _Spem_ , quizá alertado por el ataque de pánico de Adam.

Harry pasó a su lado corriendo, y Rolf y Luna le dieron espacio porque Adam se refugió de inmediato en sus brazos. El sanador lo rodeó fuertemente, hundiendo la cabeza de Adam en su pecho mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando una respuesta. Entonces, con Adam sollozando y mojando sus ropas con lágrimas, Harry descubrió a Draco… y al mirarlo a los ojos… _lo entendió todo._

―Tú… ―musitó Harry temblorosamente, protegiendo al muchacho con más fuerza―, tú fuiste el mortífago que torturó y enfermó a Adam con la maldición _Cruciatus…_

 

« _A veces, el destino se parece a una pequeña tempestad de arena que cambia de dirección sin cesar. Tú cambias de rumbo intentando evitarla. Y entonces la tormenta también cambia de dirección, siguiéndote a ti. Tú vuelves a cambiar de rumbo. Y la tormenta vuelve a cambiar de dirección, como antes. Y esto se repite una y otra vez. Como una danza macabra con la Muerte antes del amanecer. Y la razón es que la tormenta no es algo que venga de lejos y que no guarde relación contigo. Esta tormenta, en definitiva, eres tú.»_

_—Haruki Murakami. Kafka en la orilla._


	8. El pasado

_Invierno de 1998_

Sin importar cuántas veces el pobre y vendado elfo lo intentó, no consiguió que la chimenea pudiera entibiar la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Inclinándose en profundas referencias y suplicando cientos de disculpas, el elfo chilló hasta que el joven amo le ordenó desaparecer de su vista. El rubio, que hasta ese momento había permanecido envuelto en una gruesa túnica, se preguntó por enésima vez qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque él mismo fuera una pieza pequeña y absurda más de aquella inmensa guerra.

Eran los primeros días del año y estaban resultando particularmente deprimentes. La enorme mansión siempre le había parecido distante y, hasta cierto punto, oscura y fría, pero nunca antes se había percibido un ambiente tan tenso como el que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Si nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo, si el Lord hubiera decidido otro lugar para sus reuniones (o si simplemente no hubiera decidido regresar de entre los muertos), Draco probablemente estaría empacando sus cosas en el baúl donde estaban talladas sus iniciales, preparándose para regresar a sus últimos meses en Hogwarts. Se pasaría sus días molestando a los Hufflepuff, a los _sangre sucia_ , o a Potter, por ser el idiota de siempre. Si las cosas fueran de manera distinta, él no habría visto llegar, como prisionera de guerra, a la lunática esa que conocía de Hogwarts. 

Si su camino fuera otro, Draco sencillamente no tendría ese nudo en la garganta y esa extraña sensación que parecía revolverle las entrañas. Sin embargo, contra sus deseos, estaba viviendo ese presente que su familia y muchas otras de _sangre limpia_ se habían encargado de crear, por el afán de conseguir que las ideas de superioridad, que los habían acompañado desde tiempos inmemoriales, finalmente se hicieran realidad.

Empero, ¿qué le quedaba a _él_ de todo aquello? Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía recordar la mirada llena de lástima que Dumbledore le había lanzado cuando amenazó su vida. Draco a veces temblaba, recordando el terror que sintió aquella noche, cuando el castillo de Hogwarts se había manchado de sangre y muerte por su causa. Quizás él no había sido la persona que mató al director, pero sus manos estaban llenas de culpas. _Realmente_ había creído que podía salvar a su padre con eso; Draco _de verdad_ pensó que sería capaz de matar a Albus, porque –inocente y estúpido él–, se había dejado inflamar por la idea de que él era el mortífago que el Lord había necesitado todo ese tiempo y que recuperaría la seguridad y gloria de su familia. Ahora, mientras miraba su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, Draco comprendía que el Señor Tenebroso solo quería ver destruido a su padre y, sin importar cuán ruin fuese el método, lo había utilizado para ello. Casi podía imaginárselo: su padre temblando porque Nagini estaba acechando sus pies y el Lord susurrándole con esa voz fría que Draco se mancharía las manos de sangre para el bienestar de todos. ¿Qué más daba si se destrozaba por dentro? ¿Qué importaba si el muchacho terminaba desquiciado por el peso de haber matado a alguien? Todo lo que importaba en esa guerra era matar hasta ganar. Hasta que, finalmente, Lord Voldemort se alzara orgulloso sobre aquellos que el pasado había menospreciado. 

 

—¿Amo? —Una voz insegura, titubeante y molesta para su oído, resonó en la habitación en penumbras. Draco giró su rostro, descubriendo a un elfo mirándolo asustado desde la puerta. Era obvio que la criatura nunca hubiera entrado por voluntad propia, así que solo podía tratarse de un aviso. Draco aguardó y el elfo entendió que su amo lo estaba escuchando, por lo que murmuró asustado—: Señor, madame Bellatrix solicita su presencia en el Gran Salón.

 

Su tía. En el pasado, Draco había escuchado hablar de su tía y cómo había terminado en Azkaban. Sin embargo, desde que había escapado, refugiándose con ellos, inevitablemente la imagen que tenía de ella cambió drásticamente. Draco sabía que estaba loca, pero nunca había imaginado cuánto. Sí, había escuchado cientos de historias aterradoras de ella, pero nunca las había vivido hasta la noche en la que vio, por primera vez, cómo su tía sonreía ante la muerte de un muggle. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan desquiciados que se regodeaban por la muerte de otro. Cierto era que Draco quería un mundo sin _sangre sucias_ (después de todo, así había sido criado), pero nunca imaginó que _matar_ estuviera relacionado. Solo hasta ahora comprendía _cuán_ mimado y protegido fue. Pero ¿sus padres realmente habían hecho lo correcto con él?

 

—Dile que enseguida bajaré —respondió. El elfo respondió con una reverencia mientras se trasladaba hasta el otro lado de la mansión. Draco suspiró pesadamente, sin querer saber para qué lo quería su tía. Al parecer, Bellatrix había desarrollado una enfermiza obsesión por prepararlo ( _¿para morir?)_ con hechizos y magia oscura de la que nunca antes había escuchado hablar. Acomodándose su ropa, Draco arrastró sus pies por la alfombra hasta que finalmente sus manos tocaron la manija de la puerta. El frío metal por alguna razón parecía quemar su piel. Ojalá pudiera quedarse encerrado allí para siempre; de esa manera, no tendría que enfrentar esa intimidadora realidad.

 

Cuando salió de la habitación, Draco no se sorprendió al descubrir la manera en la que personas que jamás creyó que pisarían la mansión Malfoy, ahora caminaban por ella como si desde siempre ése hubiera sido su hogar. No lo miraban (¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? Él solo era el niño con el que el Lord se había burlado de Lucius Malfoy), pero cuando lo hacían, sus ojos estaban cargados de sorna. ¿Así es como miraba él a todos los que había menospreciado en Hogwarts? Era posible. Y ridículo, porque ahora era un paria en ambos bandos: tanto en el del Señor Tenebroso como en el de Potter. 

Aun así, esa noche había demasiado movimiento. Los magos hablaban entre ellos y se relamían los labios. Había una atmosfera palpitante de _sed de sangre,_ que Draco ya había aprendido a reconocer. Instintivamente su cuerpo se tensó, pensando en todas las terroríficas posibilidades que se les pudieron ocurrir a ese grupo de desquiciados. Al acelerar su paso, retazos de conversaciones flotaron hasta sus oídos « _…han capturado a unos asquerosos muggles. Madame Lestrange será quien juegue con ellos; aunque hay demasiados y para probar nuestra valía al Lord, quizás debamos luchar por matar unos cuantos»._ Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido como el galopar de un caballo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y se apoderó de su cuello, causándole un fuerte estremecimiento que sacudió su piel. Draco movió su cuello de un lado a otro mientras intentaba acomodarse el cuello de la túnica. Tenía que controlarse, porque eso, su autocontrol, era todo lo que quedaba y que ahora podría salvarle.

Al llegar a la inmensa puerta del Gran Salón, Draco se tomó unos instantes para respirar. Era absurdo, pero como un animal, parecía que su tía era capaz de _oler_ el miedo. O simplemente la mirada adolescente de Draco era demasiado obvia en sus temores. Sea como fuere, cuando por fin entró, Draco reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desviar la mirada hacia la izquierda, allí donde una arrodillada Luna Lovegood parecía escupir sangre. Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando que esa imagen desapareciera de sus recuerdos, sobre todo cuando Peter Pettigrew tomó del brazo a la pobre muchacha y la arrastró afuera, siguiendo las órdenes de Bellatrix, quien ese momento estaba en el centro del salón, con su sonrisa desquiciada de siempre.

 

—Tía —masculló, sintiendo que las palabras en su paladar eran amargas y difíciles. Bellatrix agachó su rostro ligeramente para verlo a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa que irradiaba pura maldad. Draco se asustó un poco al reconocer los mismos hermosos ojos almendrados de su madre en el rostro de esa mujer. Si no fuera por la manera en la que él mismo la llamó, no podría creer que Bellatrix fuera la hermana de Narcissa Malfoy.

—He hablado con Lucius —dijo, moviéndose con coquetería; su varita de un lado a otro, un gesto que quizás hubiera resultado seductor si Azkaban no hubiese consumado toda su belleza—. Está de acuerdo conmigo en que _necesitas_ ser un mejor mortífago. Tus planes tienen potencial para servir aún más al Señor Tenebroso, Draco.

 

Su tía, a diferencia de otros magos, se mostró complacida cuando Draco consiguió que los mortífagos entraran al colegio. Sabía que no tenía la suficiente sangre fría para matar, pero eso era algo que se resolvería con el tiempo.

_Solo necesita encontrar el placer y el deseo de ver a esos sangre sucia, a esos malditos muggles pudriéndose_ , se decía.

Ella había visto el potencial del que Lucius carecía, y bastaba con explotarlo del modo adecuado. Por eso había estado observándolo hasta encontrar el momento preciso para sacar lo _mejor_ de él.

 

—¿Es alguna clase de _entrenamiento_? —preguntó Draco, intentando reprimir el deseo de saber si su madre estaba de acuerdo con eso. No, por supuesto que Narcissa jamás habría permitido por su propia voluntad que su amado hijo terminara de esa manera.

—¿Entrenamiento? No, Draco. Esto es un juego con el que te divertirás. ¡Tráiganlos!

 

El agudo grito de Bellatrix resonó en el salón. Había unos magos apoyados en la pared, como si estuvieran esperando el espectáculo principal de la tarde, ése que al parecer tendría a Draco de protagonista. El muchacho tragó saliva cuando un par de carroñeros entraron arrastrando a tres personas lastimadas que tenían la cara cubierta. Draco sabía (porque lo había escuchado tres días antes) que tenían planeado atacar un pueblo al nordeste de Inglaterra, donde creían que se estaban refugiando algunos _sangre sucia._ Al parecer, lo habían logrado. Cuando los carroñeros hablaron con Bellatrix, ella les entregó una pequeña bolsa llena galeones con la que, al parecer, no quedaron satisfechos, pero no eran tan estúpidos como para entrar en una pelea con su tía.

 

—Lárguense —masculló Bellatrix. Los carroñeros miraron a las personas que, aún atadas de pies y manos, se retorcían de dolor en el suelo. Tal y como se les había solicitado, estaban con vida, pero dudaban que en esa mansión eso continuara por mucho tiempo más. Cuando se quedaron solos, Draco deseó haber tenido la precaución de colocarse un hechizo que le impidiera escuchar los sonidos que había a su alrededor porque los murmullos, la risa de Bellatrix y los gemidos heridos de los prisioneros eran suficientes para hacer enloquecer a un muchacho que no sabía demasiado de la vida, pero le había tocado caer en una de las partes más oscuras de ellas, y de algún modo tendría que sobrevivir a ello.

—¿Qué es lo…?

 

Bellatrix le impidió continuar. Agitó su varita en un elaborado movimiento, dirigiéndose a los prisioneros y estos comenzaron a flotar. Con desagrado y horror, Draco recordó el asesinato de la profesora de Hogwarts, Charity Burbage, un año atrás. Y se dio cuenta al ver flotando esos cuerpos desconocidos, que su tía planeaba el mismo destino para ellos, solo que bajo las manos de Draco. ¿Acaso no había suficiente para ella ver cómo sus manos temblaban cuando tenía acorralado a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía?

 

—Son muggles —dijo Bellatrix cuando los tres cuerpos quedaron flotando frente a un Draco que hacía todo lo posible para evitar mirarlos. Con el paso de los meses, evadir las cosas formaría parte de la decisión que cambiaría su vida—. Escoge a uno de ellos, Draco. _Jugarás_ con él.

 

Bellatrix, colocándose detrás de Draco, sujetó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirar los cuerpos. Uno era de mujer, el otro parecía un adulto y había uno más, el tercero, que tenía una estructura física similar a la suya. Tal vez tendrían la misma edad. Si tenía que escoger a alguien, sería mejor que lo hiciera de esa manera. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de señalar con un movimiento de su rostro que era ése, el tercero, a quien él había elegido. Su tía sonrió satisfecha mientras les ordenaba a los otros magos ahí presentes que llevaran a los otros al sótano de la mansión. Inmediatamente después, el muggle seleccionado cayó al suelo en un movimiento tan rápido, que terminó aullando del dolor; quizás se había roto algo. Bellatrix se agachó ligeramente y le arrebató la tela que ocultaba su rostro.

Entonces, por primera vez, Draco _lo vio_.

El muchacho que estaba en el suelo frente a él, parecía más joven, pero la dureza con la que la vida lo había tratado los últimos días, de alguna manera lo hacían parecer mayor. Tenía un corto cabello oscuro y unas facciones que, si no estuvieran tan lastimadas, serían atractivas. Su cuerpo era el de alguien que usaba su fuerza física para vivir. Bellatrix sujetó los cortos cabellos para que el muchacho levantara la vista, y al hacerlo, Draco descubrió unos preciosos ojos avellana que irradiaban dolor, miedo y rabia. Fácilmente, Draco pudo imaginarse a ese muchacho trabajando en uno de esos oficios muggles, famosos por ser ridículos y absurdos (algo a lo que parecían tan afectos). Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de ese desconocido se posaron en los suyos, Draco supo que le estaba suplicando sin palabras que le ayudara, que haría lo que le pidiera para salir vivo de esa situación. Algo que, sin saberlo y de manera irónica, se repetiría meses después, con Harry Potter siendo esta vez el protagonista. 

 

—¿Memorizaste su rostro? —preguntó Bellatrix, quien, por un instante, Draco había olvidado. Cuando asintió, su tía dejó caer al muggle al suelo y se inclinó para sacar una daga, con la cual rompió las cuerdas que tenían atadas las manos y los pies del muchacho. Si no estuviera tan lastimado, seguramente hubiera tratado de escapar—. Draco, tortúralo.

—¿Qué…?

—Tortúralo —escupió Bella, esbozando una de sus sonrisas favoritas—. Conoces la maldición _Cruciatus_ , ¿no es así, Draco?

 

Por supuesto que la conocía.

Para Draco habría sido suficiente con aquella clase de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, cuando Moody les había mostrado cómo funcionaban las maldiciones imperdonables. Aunque eso era algo que solo pensaba hasta ahora; porque antes, cuando nada que pudiera asemejar a una guerra había caído en su vida, Draco se había reído de la manera en la que una araña se retorcía bajo los efectos de la maldición _Imperius._ Sí, era solo un niño, pero sin duda había sido uno muy estúpido. Sus ojos miraron la cabellera del muggle, tan oscura como el color de la araña que se había retorcido de dolor bajo el _Cruciatus_ de Moody. Si verlo en una araña había sido espeluznante, ¿cuán aterrador sería realizar esa maldición con su propia varita?  

—Hazlo, Draco —insistió Bellatrix, invadiendo su espacio personal. Draco trató de no mirar esos ojos asustados que no comprendían qué estaba ocurriendo cuando levantó su varita, señalando el cuerpo desfallecido. _Sobrevivir_ , se dijo, _necesito sobrevivir._

— _¡Crucio…!_

Fue una sensación extraña.

Sus dedos temblaron y una fuerte sensación de adrenalina sacudió su cuerpo. Era como si _algo_ estuviera arrancando los más oscuros y dolorosos sentimientos que todo ese tiempo había estado escondiendo en una parte de sí a la que nadie más tenía acceso, ni siquiera él mismo. Una furia, que no sabía de dónde provenía, hizo que su garganta se llenara de palabras que nunca antes se habría atrevido a pronunciar. Entonces, un brillo de color rojizo emergió de la punta de su varita y adquirió forma de un hechizo que arrojó al muggle unos metros más allá. Sin embargo, el desconocido no se retorcía de dolor ni lloraba suplicando piedad. Simplemente había sido empujado con fuerza por el hechizo, pero era obvio que de ninguna manera le había provocado el daño que se suponía provocaba esa maldición. 

 

—Un patético inicio, pero mejorarás —aseguró Bellatrix. Caminó hacia el muggle y con la punta de su pie, lo pateó en las costillas, mirándolo desdeñosa, como quien mira la peor peste del universo—. Sobrevivirá lo suficiente para que tú aprendas a hacer la maldición correctamente. Y si muere, tenemos dos más.

 

Draco respiraba agitado. La maldición había dejado también su mella en él. Ahora entendía por qué el uso de ellas estaba condenado por Azkaban. Ahora comprendía por qué era la maldición favorita de su tía. Bellatrix no alababa el concepto de la muerte tanto como el del dolor. Ser capaz de desquiciar a alguien (como lo había hecho con los Longbottom), era, seguramente, lo más parecido a un orgasmo que ella debía experimentar.  

 

—Debes tener claras tus lealtades, Draco —dijo—. Es lo que hará que funcione esta maldición. Tienes que estar _convencido_ de exterminar a esta plaga por el futuro que _mi Lord_ nos ha prometido. El _odio_ que sientes, no lo reprimas más. La pureza es la que sobrevivirá. Inténtalo. ¡Inténtalo, Draco!

 

Su tía tenía razón. Desde pequeño, Draco había sido educado para mirar por encima a todos aquellos que no fueran como él. _Somos una, sino es que la más importante, familia de magos, Draco. Los sangre sucia nunca tendrán nuestro poder._ Y él llegó a Hogwarts estando seguro de eso; de que él destacaría de inmediato por ser quien era. Sin embargo, no fue así. Harry Potter había llegado al mismo tiempo que él, y su amiga era una _sabelotodo,_ de esas personas que lo único que parecen saber hacer es presumir y destacar. Su padre no tardó en expresarle su vergüenza, sin poder creer que una _sangre sucia_ tuviera mejores calificaciones que él.

_El mejor, Draco. Tienes que ser el mejor._

— _¡Crucio!_

Y esta vez, el muggle gritó por el dolor que torturaba cada diminuta parte de su cuerpo.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, no encontró nada más que oscuridad. Su cuerpo temblaba, aunque no podía decir si era a causa del dolor o del frío. Tenía todas las extremidades de su cuerpo entumecidas y por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía moverse. Cerró los ojos, anhelando volver a dormir porque de esa manera no era consciente del dolor que sacudía su cuerpo. Si permanecía dormido, todo era menos complicado, más sencillo y menos triste.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó una fémina voz que lo hizo reaccionar. Su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que se defendiera, pero su cuerpo no cooperó. De hecho, ni siquiera podía respirar sin que le doliera todo el cuerpo. La mujer debió percibir eso, aún sumida en la oscuridad, por lo que se limitó a poner una deshilachada tela en su cuerpo que si bien no hacía nada para protegerlo del frío congelante, le dio la suficiente tranquilidad para comprender que, quien estuviera frente a él, no tenía la intención de hacerle daño.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, asustado. Recordaba haber estado paseando cerca de su casa, luego de un entrenamiento físico excesivamente fuerte. Había escuchado explosiones y después… ¿qué había pasado después? Unos ojos grises estaban mirándolo con remordimiento y enfado, como si él fuese la causa directa de toda la desgracia de la humanidad.

—En un sótano —explicó la chica—. Te trajeron desmayado aquí hace un día. Comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Adam —respondió casi por inercia, tocando su frente.

—Me llamo Luna —dijo y Adam intentó enfocar su mirada para poder grabar un rasgo de ella. Pese a la oscuridad, vio a una muchacha rubia muy bonita que le transmitía dosis de tranquilidad—. ¿Tienes hambre? No es mucho, pero… —dijo, ofreciéndole un poco de pan y agua. Adam le agradeció mientras lo comía y observaba a su alrededor. Vio a un hombre muy pequeñito, y si no fuera por la oscuridad, hubiera jurado que tenía las orejas puntiagudas, como los elfos de Papá Noel. También estaba otro hombre, uno mayor y viejo de aspecto débil que no les prestaba atención—. Eres muggle, ¿cierto?

—¿ _Mogul?_

Luna sonrió condescendientemente, pero aun así aseveró:

 

—Creo que tú podrás cambiarlo, de algún modo.

 

Sin entender a quién se estaba refiriendo, Adam intentó preguntar sin conseguirlo porque se escucharon una serie de pasos irregulares afuera de ese lugar. Luna se incorporó y se colocó delante de Adam como si quisiera protegerlo, pero ni siquiera eso evitó que un hombre de aspecto desagradable la empujara y arrastrara a Adam fuera del sótano. Él apenas podía sostenerse, pero cuando salió, notó unos débiles rayos matutinos golpear su rostro. Cuando consiguió ver con claridad, descubrió que estaba dentro de una enorme y elegante casa. A donde fuera que mirara, el lugar tenía la apariencia de un museo abandonado, tétrico e intimidador.

 

—Colagusano, vete.

 

El mismo hombre que lo había sacado del sótano, obedeció a regañadientes esa orden y Adam entendió pronto por qué: quien se la dio había sido un muchacho, un adolescente de una edad aproximada a la suya, quizá menor. No sabía dónde estaba ni cuál era la razón por la que decidieron encerrarlo allí, pero era obvio que para un adulto, obedecer a un niño debía ser una vergüenza para su orgullo. Sin embargo, al mirarlo con atención, Adam decidió que a ese _niño_ definitivamente ya lo había visto: ese cabello rubio, más bien platinado, y esos fríos ojos grises en verdad eran inconfundibles, aunque recordaba haberlos visto más asustados la primera vez que se los encontró.

 

—El Señor Tenebroso estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de mi tía —musitó el rubio, mirando algo que parecía ser una varita. Adam no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que el otro hablaba, pero decidió permanecer en silencio—: Quiere que te torture, porque de esa manera prometió no herir a mi madre ni humillar más a mi padre. Si ustedes los muggles no existieran… _nada_ de esto estaría pasando.

—Déjame ir… —musitó Adam, tambaleándose, sabiéndose que sería incapaz de mantenerse mucho tiempo más de pie—. No entiendo nada, pero si yo soy el problema…

— _¡Crucio!_

Adam nunca entendió que ocurrió. Solo supo que ese niño lo había señalado con una varita y él se retorció por el dolor. Alguien estaba desgarrando cada uno de sus músculos. Era como si estuvieran enterrándole un cuchillo y con él se dedicaran a cortar cada pedazo de su piel. Dolía, era horrendo, te hacía desear la muerte… y, de pronto, sin avisar, te devolvía el oxígeno y la consciencia, solo para que Adam fuera capaz de recordar lo doloroso y terrible que era vivir. 

 

— _¡Crucio!_

 

Una palabra, la única que escuchó por semanas completas. Unos ojos grises que empezaron a asustarlo. La expresión de un niño que poco a poco perdía la humanidad que le quedaba. Y al final, la última vez que lo vio, cuando su consciencia ya era prácticamente inexistente y sus recuerdos se habían desvanecido, cuando ya no podía reconocer a Luna y temblaba como un perro maltratado cada vez que lo alejaban de la soledad del sótano, descubrió unas lágrimas que recorrían esas mejillas pálidas y unas palabras susurrantes que nunca entendió.

Después de eso, sus recuerdos eran imágenes inconexas que iban y venían en su mente. Una voz en su cabeza diciendo que ya no servía para nada, que había caído en la locura. Había risas humillantes y el inconfundible asco de una mujer al susurrar que alguien como _él_ no merecía ser cuidado: _merece la muerte. ¡Draco, mata ya a ese asqueroso muggle!_

Estaba en su mente la imagen distorsionada de alguien que había sido designado para asesinarlo, pero ése alguien, en lugar de cumplir su misión, simplemente lo había abandonado en un lugar desconocido. Forzándose a olvidarlo, aun a sabiendas que eso era que jamás lograría hacer. 

« _No puedo matarte. Aunque, por tu estado, sería lo mejor. Pero no puedo…»_

Y mucho tiempo después, al final de todo eso, sin saber cuántos años habían pasado, dónde estaba o cómo había sobrevivido, se encontraban los trazos desquiciados del destino con la forma del rostro de un hombre de indomables cabellos azabaches, hermosos y tristes ojos verdes, y una mano cálida que tocaba su rostro, transmitiéndole una paz que había olvidado.

_«Soy Harry. No, no te asustes. Vengo a ayudarte. Por favor, confía en mí. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Puedes decírmelo?»_

« _A… Adam.»_


	9. El veneno

No sabía por qué, pero estaba rodeado por una profunda e intimidante oscuridad.

Intentó no perder el control; desesperarse no le ayudaría a salir de donde fuera que estuviera parado. A tientas, Draco comenzó a caminar, intentando ignorar el nudo en el que se había convertido su estómago. No estaba perdido y, definitivamente, tampoco muerto. Solo tenía que buscar una salida para que esa incomodidad desapareciera. Había una manera. Siempre la había.

Alguien, probablemente detrás de él, rio con suavidad. Era una risa maliciosa y llena de burla, de aquellas que erizan la piel. Draco tensó su cuerpo, pero no volteó. Aunque lo hiciera, no tendría sentido alguno: la oscuridad era demasiado densa y no vería nada. Ni siquiera podía mirar sus propias manos, por Salazar. Lo único que podía hacer, era confiar en sus instintos, a pesar de que estos no siempre eran los mejores.

 

_Camina, Draco,_ se obligó a decir en su mente, _tienes que salir de aquí._

 

—¿ _Podrás_? —preguntó la voz que anteriormente había estado riendo. Draco se paralizó; no sabía quién era el que le hablaba, pero ahora estaba caminando a su lado. Un terrible escalofrío le erizó los vellos de la nunca, aturdiéndolo porque, aunque miraba de soslayo, no veía nada—.  _¿Realmente crees que eres capaz de escapar de tu propia oscuridad?_

Su labio inferior tembló. Le ordenó desesperadamente a sus pies el seguir caminando, pero al parecer su cuerpo había decidido ignorarlo. La risa se acrecentó, volviéndose espeluznante. Draco cerró los ojos, confiando que al abrirlos despertaría en otro lado, que aquello no era más que una simple pesadilla. Eso era posible, ¿no? Quizá solo estaba dormido y en cualquier momento su madre, su padre, o hasta un elfo podrían despertarlo. Tiempo era todo lo que necesitaban. Seguramente pronto amanecería.

 

— _Pero, Draco, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?_ —cuestionó la voz, con un falso timbre de inocencia—. _Tú fuiste el que decidió quedarse aquí. Si te encerraste, ¿cómo esperas que otros puedan encontrarte?_

—Yo no haría esto —respondió, demasiado aterrado y cansado para ignorar más tiempo a la voz. Un sueño, no era nada más que eso. Y en los sueños, todo era posible, incluso darle un sonido a la nada—. Yo _jamás_ me encerraría en un lugar así.

— _De verdad disfrutas cegándote._ —La voz se volvió divertida—. _Está bien, guardemos silencio y escucha con atención. Te darás cuenta de que esto es real._

Durante un momento, todo se volvió silencioso. Draco pensó que por fin esa pesadilla estaba por concluir, pero, entonces, un murmullo lejano se escuchó: alguien hablaba. Una persona que Malfoy sí conocía. Apretó sus ojos, intentando concentrarse; era una voz masculina, aunque se escuchaba desesperada. La última vez que había conversado con esa persona no parecía ser untiempo muy distante. _Él_ era…

 

—Roger —dijo al fin. Sí, era él, no tenía ninguna duda. Se trataba del sanador que había estado cuidándolo, cuando Draco decidió que Potter debía dejar de hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué Roger Davies hablaba en su sueño?

— _Porque no es un sueño._

 

«¡Necesitamos trasladarlo a San Mungo! ¡AHORA!»

 

Los gritos de Roger invadieron _la_ oscuridad. Su mundo comenzó a distorsionarse cuando un fuerte temblor surgió de la nada. Vanamente, Draco intentó mantener su equilibro. La oscuridad pronto se transformó en una distorsión grotesca de colores que parecían llenar de dolor su piel. Comenzó a sudar mientras sus manos se aferraban al suelo liso, buscando algo que lo sostuviera; deseando tener a alguien que lo protegiera.

 

«¡Fue un ataque repentino!»

«¡Alison, llévalo a la cuarta planta! ¡Ian, contacta a Potter! ¡No importa dónde esté! ¡TRÁELO AQUÍ!»

«¡Muévanse, maldita sea!¡Es una urgencia!»

 

Draco se apretó con un brazo el estómago mientras con la otra mano se cubría la boca. Iba a vomitar. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación? ¿Por qué todo a su alrededor parecía desmoronarse? 

Más risas de la voz.

 

— _Porque así fue como decidiste escapar._

 

* * *

Adam miró a su alrededor. Parecía entusiasmado. En cierta manera, era como un niño: todo a su alrededor le impresionaba y llamaba su atención. A veces se acercaba a él para preguntarle qué era tal cosa, y Harry siempre le contestaba con una amable sonrisa que no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos. 

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la tarde en la que descubrió que Draco fue el mortífago que torturó a Adam. Harry realmente se sentía enfadado y estúpido; durante mucho tiempo él le aseguró a Luna que, en cuanto descubriera quién había sido el mortífago que había cometido tal atrocidad, lo mandaría a lo más profundo de Azkaban. Pero, cuando por fin tuvo la verdad entre sus manos, Harry no pudo hacer nada. Con los ojos abiertos, con Adam llorando entre sus brazos, solo fue capaz de ver la manera en la que Draco retrocedía asustado hasta desaparecer. Nadie intentó detenerlo, y muy en el fondo, Harry agradecía que así hubiera sido.

Porque no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

Adam parecía haber olvidado aquel fatídico encuentro y Harry convenció a Luna de que ambos podían salir a pasear a lugar tranquilos. Adam se ponía muy nervioso en las multitudes, pero parecía amar los parques. Y aunque Harry se alegraba de su progreso, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido: desde entonces, Draco había desaparecido del mapa. No regresó a San Mungo o a la fundación _Spem_ y, por supuesto, no intentó contactarlo.

En el transcurso de esos días, la poción para sanar el brazo de Draco quedó lista. Harry intentó contactarlo a través de una lechuza, pero esta regresó con la carta sin abrir. Los elfos de la mansión habían recibido estrictas órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie que no estuviera autorizado. Harry Potter, por supuesto, no se encontraba en esa exclusiva lista.

Pero Roger Davies sí. 

Y tal vez Harry tuviera un conflicto emocional por la terrible relación entre Draco y Adam, pero jamás permitiría que un paciente suyo sufriera, sobre todo si estaba ensus manos el evitarlo. Decidió darle la poción a Roger y esperar que todo resultara adecuadamente. Cuando Roger se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy, Harry suplicó para que Draco no se comportara como un idiota orgulloso y, en cambio, aceptara sanar su brazo. Afortunadamente así fue. Roger regresó con una sonrisa en los labios, asegurándole que la pócima había resultado ser un éxito. Incluso le recomendó el patentarla. « _Otra Orden de Merlínno luciría mal en tu oficina, Harry»._

No obstante, pese al evidente entusiasmo de Roger, Harry no podía dejar de preocuparse. ¿Cómo había quedado la Marca Tenebrosa? ¿Su piel se repondría? ¿No había quedado ningún tipo de secuela? Si bien sabía que Roger era un sanador experimentado y capaz, Harryaún mantenía muchas de sus dudas. Debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. _Necesitaba_ ver a Draco.

 

—Si sigues haciendo esa expresión en tu rostro, pensaré que internamos en _Spem_ a la persona equivocada.

 

Harry se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que alguien se dirigía a él. Miró hacia el frente, buscando rápidamente a Adam. Al ver que continuaba entretenido mirando los peces del estanque, se relajó y volteó hacia atrás. No se sorprendió cuando encontró a Rolf Scamander intercalando su tranquila mirada entre Adam y él. No sonreía, pero parecía preocupado por algo.

 

—¿Va todo bien?—preguntó Potter, sin poder evitarlo. Rolf no solía ser alguien que perdiera la calma. De hecho, lo consideraba una de las personas más pacientes que había conocido en su vida.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —dijo, parándose a su lado, porque Harry estaba sentado sobre una de las mesas del parque—. No creo que debas cuidar a Adam en este estado…

—¡Estoy bien! —exclamó de inmediato. Rolf esbozó una sonrisa sin alegría mientras le entregaba a Harry una pequeña caja llena de emparedados que tenía entre sus manos.

—No lo estás —aseveró, extendiéndole la caja y haciendo un movimiento para llamar la atención de Adam, quien de inmediato se acercó—. Ten. Los envía Luna.

—No voy a matar de hambre a Adam, ¿sabes?

—No es por él —replicó Rolf,  asintiendo cuando Adam le preguntó sin palabras si podía tomar un emparedado. Todavía no podía hablar demasiado, pero sabías inmediatamente cuándo te agradecía por algo—. Tú también estás preocupado por Harry, ¿verdad, Adam?

 

El aludido dejó de comer y sus bonitos ojos avellana pusieron nervioso a Potter. No estaba acostumbrado a una mirada así de parte de Adam. Lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño que había cometido una travesura y hacía todo lo posible por esconderlo. 

 

—Quizá debamos regresar pronto a _Spem_ —murmuró Harry lo más rápido que pudo, porque se dio cuenta de que Adam estaba por decir algo; lo último que necesitaba era el regaño de alguien a quien, se suponía, debía cuidar—. Hemos… estado afuera por demasiado tiempo.

—Solo han sido un par de horas —aclaró Rolf. Potter por fin se decidió tomar un emparedado. Adam, por su parte, había tomado el segundo y ahora comenzaba a caminar alrededor—. ¿No importa que pases tanto tiempo fuera de San Mungo?

—Todas mis citas han sido programadas para el transcurso de la noche —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si algo grave ocurriera, mis asistentes, Allison e Ian, saben dónde estoy. Además…

—¿Además…?

 

Harry no continuó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan inseguro; por supuesto, solo Draco podía torcer de esa manera su mundo, trayendo sus viejos temores consigo. Al mirar hacia el frente, suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que si existía alguien en quien podía confiar y depositar sus dudas, ese, sin duda alguna, era Rolf Scamander.

 

—A veces… siento que no puedo hacer nada por Draco ni por Adam.

 

Rolf entrecerró sus ojos, intentando recordar sin éxito alguna ocasión en la que hubiera visto a Harry tan vulnerable. Al final, amablemente, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y negó. 

 

—Tal vez lo único que tienes que hacer es estar a su lado, acompañándolos. Y también, en ciertos momentos, saber esperar. Hacerles entender que aunque se vayan, tú siempre estarás ahí para darles la bienvenida. —El fuerte y atractivo rostro de Rolf se suavizó al pronunciar en voz baja—: Todos necesitamos saber que tenemos un lugar al cual regresar.

 

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, una pequeña lechuza revoloteó por el lugar, acercándose a ellos y llamando la atención de algunos muggles que también disfrutaban del lugar. Al tomar la carta y leerla, Rolf frunció el ceño de tal manera que Harry supo de inmediato que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Scamander resopló y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes, su voz fue demasiado firme y seria para su gusto.

 

—Ve a San Mungo, Harry. Te necesitan. Yo llevaré a Adam a _Spem._

No mentía. El sanador lo supo por la manera en la que su mirada le quitó el aliento. De inmediato, y tras mirar a Adam para grabar su imagen por última vez, Harry comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia una zona donde le fuera posible aparecerse sin llamar la atención de alguien. Al conseguirlo, Potter cerró sus ojos, intentando ignorar la fuerte palpitación en su pecho que le produjo el haber recibido esa orden. ¿Por qué fue Rolf quien se la había dado? ¿Por qué no alguno de sus asistentes? ¿Acaso algo _demasiado_ grave había ocurrido?  ¿Alguien cercano a él?

Agitó su cabeza, intentando despejar esas ideas. Parado ahí no resolvería nada. Se concentró en llegar a San Mungo, sintiendo de inmediato un terrible dolor en su estómago cuando su magia logró trasladarlo. Unos segundos bastaron para que Harry se encontrara con elajetreo habitual del hospital. Sin embargo, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció cuando, entre el tumulto de personas que iban y venían, notó a un pálido Ian acercándose. No hubo palabras de su parte; simplemente, el muchacho se mordió su labio al guiar a Harry por el laberinto de pasillos y escaleras que conformaban el hospital. Sin detener su veloz caminata, Potter preguntó:

 

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fue alguno de nuestros pacientes?

—No tenemos idea de cómo ocurrió, Harry —respondió Ian, sin mirarlo. El sanador pronto descubrió que en realidad estaba evitando encontrarse con sus ojos—. Allison intentó aplicar el método de intervención rápida que nos enseñaste, pero…

 

_No es un caso cualquiera_ , pensó Harry al llegar a la cuarta planta. No obstante, el pasillo estaba tan tranquilo que llegó a preguntarse si realmente había ocurrido algo grave. Ian se detuvo frente a una puerta, pero antes de permitir que Harry entrara a la habitación, suspiró profundamente y lo miró con esos ojos asombrosamente compasivos. A Harry siempre le había agradado la humanidad de Ian… hasta ese momento, cuando por primera vez sintió lo que significaba que fuera dirigida a él.

« _Todo mejorará»_ parecía decirle. « _Te prometo que este no es el fin.»_

—Es importante que mantengas el control —dijo su asistente—. Recuerda que…

—Ian —interrumpió, impacientándose. El muchacho tensó su cuerpo, pero asintió y le cedió el paso, aunque no parecía muy convencido de esa decisión.

 

Harry enseguida comprendió el porqué de sus dudas.

 

—Draco… —murmuró.

 

Durante un momento, Potter no entendió qué ocurría frente a sus ojos. Malfoy estaba recostado en una cama, rodeado de aparatos mágicos que lo mantenían estable. A su lado, de pie y revisando la deformada Marca Tenebrosa, Allison entrecerraba los ojos y hacia unas rápidas notas. Apenas lo miró y, quizá amablemente, ella decidió ignorar la expresión pasmada que dibujó el rostro de Harry.

¿De verdad era Draco? Él no tenía motivos para estar ahí. Seguramente solo estaba descansando, ¿verdad? Tal vez lo habían hechizado, porque era un paciente horrendo. Era mucho mejor trabajar con un Draco callado, ¿no es así?

Harry permaneció cerca de la puerta porque no quería acercarse… eso solo haría que todo eso que veía se volviera… _real._

 

—No inventes excusas en tu mente —murmuró Allison, acomodando correctamente el brazo de Draco, donde Harry creyó ver la Marca Tenebrosa palpitar. Cuando la muchacha se acercó a Harry, habló en voz baja mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia una esquina, como si temiera que el rubio los escuchara—. No estás alucinando. Sabes perfectamente qué es  lo que estás viendo.

 

Sí, lo sabía. Al trabajar con magia oscura, Harry había presenciado, en más de una ocasión, cómo sus pacientes caían en un estado de catatonía provocado por su lucha contra aquella oscuridad. Era necesario poseer una gran voluntad para resistir el dolor de una maldición tenebrosa. Y lo que Draco pasaba en esos momentos, era muy similar. Sin embargo, Harry no podía asimilar que de verdad era el rubio quien estaba recostado en esa cama.

 

—¿Qué… ocurrió? —preguntó, forzándose a desviar su vista de Draco.

—No lo sabemos con exactitud. La señora Malfoy nos dijo que su hijo despertó con fiebre, así que llamó a San Mungo, preocupada de que fuera una reacción por lo que ocurrió con la Marca y su sanación posterior. Roger Davies fue el que lo revisó, pero parecía ser que solo tenía su cuerpo y magia debilitados. Luego de darle unas pócimas, todo pareció mejorar, pero…

—¿Allison?

 

Ella se paró correctamente y levantó el rostro para encontrar sus ojos. Al verla de esa manera, tranquila, pero con una expresión de firmeza, Harry supo que ella sería una gran sanadora. Una de esas personas en las que no temes depositar toda tu confianza, porque aunque no entendieras nada de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, su sola presencia era como una fuerte dosis de sedante en los momentos más difíciles.

 

—Hubo un destello de magia, pero no del tipo que ocurren cuando un mago está debilitado o enfermo. Harry… fue magia oscura la que lo rodeó y lo dejó inconsciente. Desde entonces, no ha despertado.

—La herida de la Marca Tenebrosa fue sanada.

—La Marca _sigue_ allí, infectándolo.

—Si se trata de eso, la magia oscura se hubiera manifestado antes… desde hace muchos años —masculló Harry—. Si estuviera _envenenándolo_ , no sería con esa magnitud. No afectaría su consciencia.

—Tal vez se fue acumulando y la herida que sufrió en la Marca fue el detonante.

—Draco tiene una red mágica que yo mismo le puse —dijo rápidamente. No se había dado cuenta de que había   comenzado a decir cualquier argumento por no escuchar lo que más le preocupaba—.  Si alguno de sus órganos vitales corriera peligro yo lo sabría. No podría…

—Es que ninguno de sus órganos vitales está en riesgo —añadió una tercera voz que crispó los nervios de Harry. No se sentía anímicamente estable para mirar a Roger Davies actuando con toda su asquerosa profesionalidad. De hecho, no lo hizo. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los del otro sanador, Harry lo sujetó por la ropa y lo estrelló contra la puerta. Allison ni siquiera trató de detenerlos; conocía lo suficiente a Harry para saber que era mejor dejarlo sacar de esa manera su irritación a reprimirlo; además, no lo lastimaría. No de gravedad. Se limitó a alejarse de la pelea y acercarse a la cama donde estaba Draco, preparada por si las emociones de Harry lo sobrepasaban.

—Dijiste… —masculló Harry, apretando su agarre. Sí, era sanador y había preferido eso a las aventuras como auror, pero eso no implicaba que aún conservara gran parte de su fuerza. Roger se sorprendió por las acciones violentas de Harry; no tenía idea de que Draco Malfoy le importaba a tal punto—. Tú, maldito imbécil, me aseguraste que Draco estaba bien. ¡Dijiste que su herida había sido tratada adecuadamente!

—¡Porque así es como fue! —jadeó, empujándolo, pero el moreno solo entrecerró los ojos verdes sin soltarlo. No lo haría hasta que entendiera qué estaba ocurriendo—. ¡Potter, cálmate y escúchame por un maldito minuto! ¿Acaso no quieres salvarlo?—Aquella simple oración desarmó a Harry por completo: Sí, siempre había querido salvarlo. Pero nunca lo había conseguido con éxito.

 

Con parsimonia, Harry liberó a Roger, quien se acomodó la ropa mientras miraba a Allison y asentía. Ella rodeó la cama y sacó su varita, murmurando un hechizo que el mismo Harry le había enseñado a utilizar: aquel que revelaba el flujo de magia oscura en el cuerpo de alguien. Roger, con un movimiento de su cabeza, le indicó al sanador que se acercara. Harry dio unos pasos dudosos e inhaló hondamente para prepararse ante cualquier imagen que pudiera llegar a presenciar.

 

—No había visto esto con anterioridad.

 

Harry entendió a qué se referían las palabras de Roger. Cada vez que Allison pasaba su varita por encima del cuerpo de Draco, pequeñas líneas negras, muy parecidas a sus venas y que simbolizaban la magia oscura, aparecían también, pero desvaneciéndose casi al instante. La mayoría de esas líneas oscuras empezaban en la Marca Tenebrosa, se extendían por su brazo y terminaban en su corazón; por eso Harry había creado la red mágica. Para proteger su núcleo mágico que residía en esa zona. No obstante, supo que eso no bastaba, porque descubrió que algunas líneas atravesaban la red y empezaban a dirigirse a su cabeza, desvaneciéndose en su frente.

Pero la magia oscura no estaba atacando su cerebro. Harry lo sabía perfectamente porque, a diferencia de Roger, él conocía y había tratado a personas que tenían ese inusual flujo de magia oscura, una de las más terribles: era la que atacaba tu mente… era la que te desquiciaba.Sí, definitivamente la conocía, pero nunca antes la había visto en un mago. Solo en muggles… y no había aprendido eso en San Mungo.

 

—¿Dónde está Ian? —preguntó Harry, con su voz enronquecida.

—Está con la señora Malfoy —respondió Allison de inmediato. El sanador asintió y mirando a su asistente, continuó:

—Yo también iré con ella. Necesitó su autorización para lo que quiero hacer. Allison…

—¿Sí?

—Contacta a Luna. Dile que necesito un favor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Si era sincero consigo mismo, la última persona que Harry esperaba encontrar en ese momento era a Lucius Malfoy. Tuvo que reunir la paciencia que no recordaba tener, cuando el hombre levantó una ceja al verlo caminar en dirección hacia él y su esposa. Ian, que estaba sentado al lado de Narcisa, se incorporó de inmediato. Harry se alegró de que su túnica blanca tuviera bolsillos en los cuales ocultar sus manos, porque, si no fuera así, el matrimonio ya habría descubierto cuán incómodo se sentía por estar parado frente a ellos. 

 

—Señores Malfoy… —dijo, tratando de mantener en todo momento su tono profesional—. Como bien saben, he sido uno de los sanadores encargados de atender a su hijo…

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó escuetamente Lucius mientras lo miraba desdeñoso.

 

Harry miró de soslayo a Ian. No sabía cuánto les había dicho a los Malfoy, pero imaginaba que Roger lo había enviado para tranquilizarlos. Al devolverlela mirada, su asistente pareció infundirle el valor que había perdido en quién sabe dónde. Entonces, cuando Potter observó la expresión cautelosa de Narcissa, recordó que tenía que ser firme, porque tiempo atrás le había asegurado a esa mujer que él realmente cuidaría de Draco.

 

—No está como nosotros quisiéramos que estuviera—admitió, enfrentándose a los ojos de Lucius, quien se irguió y aguardó—: No sé cómo ocurrió, pero la mente de Draco ha sido envenenada por la magia oscura que se liberó cuando la Marca Tenebrosa fue dañada. Como bien debe recordar, _señor Malfoy_ , Voldemort sabía cómo entrar a la mente de sus víctimas y desquiciarlas; Draco está encerrado en sí mismo… en su pensamiento.

—¿Eso es posible? —preguntó Narcissa, mirándolo aprensivamente.

—Lo es. No es la primera vez que presencio esto. —Luego, tratando de escoger las mejores palabras con las que podría explicarse, murmuró—: Lo he visto en muggles que fueron dañados por la maldición _Cruciatus._

—¿Muggles? —masculló Lucius—. ¿Estás comparando a mi hijo con unos asquerosos… _muggles_?

—Señor Malfoy, le recuerdo que en San Mungo no se permiten muestras de intolerancia y discriminación de ningún tipo. Si usted, después de todo lo que ha pasado, insiste en actuar de esta manera, tendré que pedirle que se retire… pero le aclaro que soy uno de los pocos sanadores que saben cómo tratar esta clase de maldiciones.

—¿Estás amenazándome, Potter?

—¿Qué es lo que le puede ocurrir a Draco? —intervino Narcissa, dando un paso al frente. Harry se dirigió a ella, porque sabía que Narcissa tendría la última palabra en esa conversación.

—Puede permanecer inconsciente durante años… también corre el riesgo de que, si no despierta pronto, pueda padecer algún problema a nivel mental. —Al ver que ella no decía nada, Harry suspiró—. Le seré sincero, señora Malfoy… al haber atendido a tan pocos magos que han tenido la Marca, es que en San Mungo no se ha estudiado esto.

—En San Mungo no, pero existe otro lugar… ¿eso me está diciendo?

—Narcissa… he ayudado durante muchos años en una clínica llamada _Spem…_ atendemos a muggles dañados por la guerra, y ahí es donde he visto casos como el de Draco. No le diría esto si hubiese otra opción, pero…

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Potter? —preguntó Lucius, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

Ian, que todo ese tiempo había permanecido en silencio, miró a Harry. ¿De verdad se iba a arriesgar tanto por Draco Malfoy?

 

—Luna Lovegood es la fundadora de _Spem._ No es sanadora, pero le puedo garantizar que yo confiaría mi vida a ella. Dejen que revise a Draco… y escúchenla. Solo les pido eso. Después, tomen la decisión que crean más conveniente para su hijo.

 

Narcissa entrecerró sus ojos y antes de que Lucius pudiera negarse, ella murmuró:

 

—Está bien. Pero quiero estar presente cuando Lovegood esté con Draco.

 

* * *

—Hola, Draco.

 

Luna, sonriente y sin parecer incómoda por las miradas que seguían todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, se sentó frente a la cama de Draco, tocando su mano con cuidado. Ella, lentamente, deslizó uno de sus dedos, recorriendo los senderos de una Marca Tenebrosa deformada. Luego, como si quisiera comprobar algo, levantó su mano y tocó la frente del rubio, cerrando sus ojos un momento. Para sorpresa de los presentes, excepto de Harry, un tenue destello de magia rodeó tanto a Luna como a Draco, desapareciendo cuando ella abrió los ojos, ladeó el rostro y sonrió con tristeza al murmurar:

 

—No tenías por qué castigarte de esta manera. Adam está regresando poco a poco.

—¿Luna? —preguntó Harry, casi temeroso de la respuesta. Ella volteó y miró a Narcissa, quien se sorprendió de la sinceridad de esos hermosos ojos grises… tan idénticos a los de su hijo.

—Me gustaría trasladar a Draco a _Spem…_ él se encerró a propósito. Está negándose a ver su realidad.

—¿Dice que Draco… eligió enfermarse?

 

Ella negó.

 

—Él solo está asustado. Y la magia, especialmente la oscura, tiene voluntad. Está cumpliendo de la peor manera lo que Draco, por miedo, está deseando.

 

Luna se inclinó hacia el oído del rubio.

 

—No te rindas —susurró.


	10. Los pensamientos

Durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Harry cerró los ojos al sentir el agua fría recorrer cada minúscula parte de su piel estremecida. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en la posibilidad de que esa inadecuada ducha podría afectarle en su salud; simplemente, como había sido parte de su rutina durante los últimos cincos días, él hacía una breve parada en su departamento solo para darse una ducha rápida que le quitaría de encima el aroma de tantas pociones curativas. También, y si su estómago gruñía demasiado, buscaría en la cocina y se llevaría a la boca lo primero que encontrara, para luego trasladarse a  _Spem._ Y en esa tarde-noche de miércoles, por supuesto, no cambiaría sus estructurados planes. O, cuanto menos, así lo creía Harry.

No tardó demasiado en salir del baño. No le importó que su cabello aún no estuviera seco cuando se colocó una bufanda negra alrededor del cuello, protegiéndose casi patéticamente del inminente descenso en la temperatura. Después de todo, reflexionó, el ambiente en  _Spem_  siempre se había mantenido estable en afán de una buena salud para sus pacientes. Tomó una tableta de chocolate de algún lugar de la mesa mientras revisaba sus bolsillos, asegurándose de llevar todo lo que necesitara para esa noche. Luego, cuando estuvo convencido de que no se le olvidaba nada, miró a su alrededor, ignorando hábilmente el caos en el que estaba sumergido su departamento; ya tendría tiempo para ordenarlo después.

Al salir del edificio y sentir una brisa helada acariciando sus mejillas, de pronto se dio cuenta de todo el cansancio y el hambre que tenía. Se dijo una y otra vez, mientras caminaba hacia el metro más cercano, que esta vez sí dormiría y cenaría algo en  _Spem._  Sin embargo, si quería concretar sus planes, primero tenía que llegar vivo a la clínica, así que hurgando en los bolsillos su abrigo, encontró un frasco de apenas unos ocho centímetros lleno de un líquido violeta. Sonrió con ironía al recordar las incontables veces en las que les recomendó a sus pacientes no usar esa pócima revitalizadora, por lo adictiva que podía ser. La destapó con cuidado, mas antes de que pudiera tomarla, un golpecito en su hombro detuvo sus acciones, obligándolo voltear su rostro.

Ciertamente, nunca esperó encontrar a Hermione y a Ron ahí, cerca de la estación del metro y ambos con una mirada que parecía decirle que ni siquiera intentara escapar. Harry tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero eso fue suficiente para que Ron le quitara la pócima mientras Hermione fruncía su ceño ante su débil intento de recuperarla.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra mover otro músculo, Harry Potter.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó a Hermione hablarle de esa manera, que Harry casi dio un respingo asustado, similar a los que tenía de niño, cuando ella lo atrapaba durmiendo en la clase de Historia de la Magia.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —protestó, aunque a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más débil y con más escalofríos. Hermione entornó los ojos y Ron sonrió, acercándose a él.

—No esta noche, compañero —dijo con una inesperada suavidad mientras colocaba el brazo de Harry en sus hombros y sujetaba su dorso—. Vamos a casa.

—¡Me necesitan en…!

—No te dejarán entrar a  _Spem_  hasta que hayas descansado y comido algo —añadió Hermione, y tras asegurarse de que Ron podría ayudar a caminar a Harry, empezó a avanzar en sentido contrario, hacia el edificio que el sanador, apenas unos minutos antes, había abandonado.

—Esas son mentiras —masculló, maldiciéndolos por quitarle la pócima. Si la hubiera bebido, no se sentiría tan mal y podría escapar fácilmente, incluso aparecerse lejos de Ron. Pero mientras más caminaban, su vista más se nublaba y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—De hecho, fue Rolf quien nos mandó —contó Ron, agitando su cabellera roja de un lado a otro—. Y sabes que él es más inflexible que Luna.

—¡Y tiene razones para serlo! Creo que si de ti y Luna dependiese, nunca descansarían. —Hermione levantó sus brazos. Harry había empezado a escuchar lejano y distorsionado el sonido de su voz cuando llegaron al edificio y abordaron el ascensor, pero todavía fue consciente de que ella lo estaba regañando por ser tan inconsciente, asegurando que el ser un sanador tan importante no parecía quitarle lo tonto que podía ser en algunas ocasiones. Ron, por su parte, había tratado de calmarla sin éxito, y fue a él a quien Harry le permitió, sin quejas, buscar la llave de su departamento dentro de sus bolsillos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, se transformó en piezas al azar de sus recuerdos: Ron lo había acomodado en la cama mientras Hermione lo arropaba. También, en algún momento de la noche, su amiga había cambiado el paño tibio de su frente por otro más fresco y estaba seguro de que escuchó roncar a Ron desde el sofá que estaba en la esquina de su alcoba. Se sumergió varias veces en un descanso incómodo lleno de pesadillas. Cuando por fin despertó, ya pasaba del medio día y la habitación se mantenía tibia, gracias a las ventanas selladas por magia.

Al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido, Harry se incorporó tan rápido que sufrió un fuerte mareo. Sin duda, Hermione había estado vigilándolo, porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella abriera la puerta suavemente, como si esperaba encontrarlo aún dormido; no obstante, al hallarlo medio doblado con las manos sobre el estómago resentido por no tener una comida caliente y decente en los últimos días, ella se acercó y se sentó sobre la cama, sintiendo cómo esta se hundía por su peso.

—No quiero oírte quejar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche, Harry —advirtió con firmeza, sin querer mostrar compasión—. Porque no me importará cuántos o cuáles pretextos pongas: tú estás mal.

—Solo estoy cansado y hambriento —contradijo, soltando al fin su estómago y levantando el rostro para verla. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo era su apariencia en ese momento, pero estaba segura de que parecía un muerto viviente al lado de su amiga. Aun así, alcanzó a decir—: En unas horas estaré bien.

Y, en realidad, Harry tenía razón: una vez que hubiera comido adecuadamente, y quizás con otra siesta más, estaría de nuevo en pie y listo para enfrentarse a la realidad. Sin embargo, Hermione no se refería a eso y ambos lo sabían; habían tenido una conversación similar hacía casi un año, así que Harry estaba seguro de cuál era el punto al que ella quería llegar.

—Estamos preocupados por ti, Harry. —Hermione estiró su brazo, colocando la mano sobre su rodilla. Por un instante, él creyó que allí comenzaría el obligado regaño, pero su amiga lo sorprendió al suavizar la severa expresión de su rostro y murmurar—: ¿Puedes caminar? La comida está lista desde hace un rato. Solo hace falta calentarla.

—¿Tú cocinaste para mí? Eso me recuerda viejos tiempos —se burló Harry, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo ayudó a levantarse, permaneciendo cerca de él al caminar rumbo a la cocina, para cuidar que Harry no cayera. Conociéndolo, ella estaba convencida de que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

—En realidad fue Kreacher quien preparó la comida. —Harry arqueó la ceja ante aquella inesperada confesión que hizo sonrojar a Hermione—. Fue idea de Ron.

—¿Y la apoyaste?

—Sé que te gusta mucho más la comida de Kreacher que la mía. Si tengo que obligarte a alimentarte, es mejor que sea de esta manera.

Si Harry no se rio por lo bajo fue porque al entrar a la cocina, descubrió a Ron comiendo la última galleta de su marca favorita mientras jugaba con su desiluminador. El pelirrojo le sonrió, disculpándose sin sentirlo, por haber explorado en sus alacenas con ese objetivo.

—Estas galletas solo existen en el mundo muggle, compañero.

—Te dije que pronto íbamos a comer, Ron —regañó Hermione mientras buscaba los platillos preparados por el elfo para poder calentarlos. Harry y Ron aprovecharon para sentarse y así no estorbarle, aunque en ningún momento parecía dejar de vigilarlos. Finalmente, el pelirrojo resopló y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando sus brazos.

—Volviste a perder peso. Si mi madre te viera en ese momento, nos regañaría a los tres por permitir que volvieras a ser tan escuálido como lo fuiste hace años.

—Ya no soy un niño —murmuró Harry, pero calló de inmediato al sentir la mirada enfadada de su amiga. Hermione no estaría allí si él se comportara debidamente. O si, por lo menos, su salud no estuviera tambaleándose de ese modo.

—¡Faltaste a nuestro último juego de quidditch! —Ron lo señaló con la cuchara que en ese momento había aparecido frente a él—. Tienes que saber que Ginny nos dio una paliza a causa de eso.

Harry frunció su ceño y, por un instante, deseó gritarle a Ron que mientras él estaba preocupado por ese partido, su persona intentaba entender cómo Draco y Adam habían unido sus caminos de manera tan fatídica. Sin embargo, todas esas palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el pelirrojo añadió, mientras evitaba su mirada aposta, aquella sencilla oración.

—¿Es por Malfoy?

En ese momento, Hermione terminó de servir los platos y se sentó en medio de ellos dos, en silencio, como la mediadora que siempre había sido en las situaciones particularmente difíciles. Harry bajó la mirada hacia su puré de patatas y, con el tenedor, movió una salchicha de un extremo al otro del plato.

—¿Cuánto saben? —preguntó. De soslayo, alcanzó a apreciar la manera en la que Hermione apretaba sutilmente los labios y se acomodaba el cabello. De pronto, la plática había pasado a ser demasiado incómoda. No obstante, ella siempre encontraba la manera de llevar a buen término las cosas, así que Harry no se sorprendió cuando Hermione inspiró y tocó su brazo con suavidad.

—No lo suficiente. Es por eso que estamos preocupados por ti. Queremos saber la razón por la que te estás luchando tanto _._ Somos un equipo, ¿cierto? Sin importar quién sea, nosotros te ayudaremos si podemos hacerlo.

—No quiero involucrarlos en problemas. Saben  _cómo_  es mi trabajo y…

Ron bufó, interrumpiendo así sus palabras mientras guardaba el desiluminador en su bolsillo. Entonces levantó el rostro, y sus ojos azules enfrentaron los verdes de Harry. Tiempo atrás, cuando ambos eran solo unos niños y comprendieron que su amistad era una de esas que duraría para toda la vida pese a lo diferentes que eran, ambos se habían mirado de esa manera: con una lealtad feroz.

_Estoy aquí_ , parecía decirle,  _inclusive en tus más ridículas y tontas decisiones, como tú lo has estado en las mías. No tiene nada que ver con él, sino contigo. Me aseguraré, así tenga que obligarte y arrastrarte, a que salgas vivo de esto, porque tienes ese extraño fetiche hacia el peligro._

Derrotado por esa comunicación sin palabras, Harry se recargó en la mesa y empezó a comer en silencio. Se descubrió con más hambre de la que recordaba tener, así que tras una abundante comida, se dispuso a contarles lo ocurrido: les habló sobre cómo un retorcido destino lo había guiado hacia Draco y Adam, en medio de un caos que, sin importar cuántas veces lo había intentado, aún no conseguía ordenar.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar la última vez que había visto dormir a su hijo tan apaciblemente. Quizás había sido cuando era solo un niño y lo miraba con una admiración que se perdió mientras más crecía. Y si bien no podía culparlo, eso no evitaba que su orgullo estuviese resentido, sobre todo porque en los últimos años su relación había sido más bien distante, al punto de llegar a ser frágil. Por supuesto, se encontraban, almorzaban juntos y Draco siempre estaba en la mansión en las fechas importantes, pero Lucius sabía muy bien que la guerra le había arrebatado algo que nada ni nadie le devolvería.

Ahora Draco estaba sintiendo el peso de un pasado que no había sido suyo, pero en el que terminó involucrado. Y fue precisamente allí, en esa manera tan fatídica de asumir las consecuencias, donde Lucius comprendió que su hijo era mucho más blando de lo que alguna él vez sería, porque Lucius jamás se doblegaría por la culpa. Tal vez sentir la humillación, inclusive perecer, pero su larga vida como mortífago y su participación en dos violentas guerras, aunado a la arrogancia con la que fue criado, lo habían inmunizado contra las vidas que no le eran indispensables.

Eso, por supuesto, no implicaba que no amara o se preocupara por su hijo. Simplemente, al ser el patriarca, Lucius conocía las fortalezas y debilidades de cada miembro de su familia.

—Ah… disculpe, señor Malfoy.

Lucius se enderezó en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, recomponiendo su expresión y agitando su mano para permitir el acceso. Los pasos eran suaves, aunque decididos, así que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esa no era la presencia de Potter. Al mirar de soslayo, Lucius se encontró con un hombre tan diametralmente distinto a él que reprimió una mueca desdeñosa. Desaliñado, vestido de manera muggle y una expresión decididamente masculina, no era lo que Malfoy esperaba para alguien que tuviera el apellido Scamander; no obstante, a Rolf pareció no importarle la elegante apariencia del hombre, porque apenas lo miró cuando se acercó a la cama donde Draco reposaba. Y tal vez pareciera tosco, pero las manos de Rolf, al igual que su mirada, fueron afables en el momento en el que movió ligeramente el cabello rubio, con un cariño paternal que tensó al otro.

—Buenos días, Draco —saludó Rolf, tocando su frente—. Mediré tu temperatura y tu pulso, ¿bien? Más tarde, Luna y otro sanador revisarán tu brazo. —Luego, ante el desconcierto de Lucius, añadió—: Harry vendrá en unos días. No había comido y dormido demasiado, así que está castigado.

—No entiendo por qué le hablas —dijo Lucius, tras unos segundos de silencio. Todo, tanto en su expresión como en su voz, decían exactamente lo que pensaba: que Rolf estaba completamente loco.

—¿Usted no lo hace? —preguntó con amabilidad al mirarlo.

Lucius se sorprendió, pero tuvo la dignidad de toda su vida para no demostrarlo. En el mundo mágico existían pocas personas que eran capaces de mirarlo a los ojos sin una muestra de rencor en ellos, pero Rolf Scamander, el mismo que los recibió cuando llegaron a  _Spem_ y que intercedió por ellos ante Harry, era el que ahora lo observaba con esa suavidad que ya casi había olvidado.

—Está inconsciente.

—Eso no implica que no pueda escuchar.

—Ustedes hablan como si enfermarse hubiera sido una decisión de mi hijo, pero no es así. Durante años he visto a muchos magos consumirse por el poder de la Marca. Y es por eso que no cualquiera podía portarla.

—Usted no ha sido consumido por la Marca —observó Rolf—. ¿Por qué su hijo fracasaría en enfrentarla?

Lucius desvió entonces su mirada hacia Draco y su brazo vendado.

—Porque él nunca quiso tenerla.

 

* * *

 

A las diez menos cuarto de la noche, casi todos los pacientes de  _Spem_  habían regresado a sus respectivas habitaciones, sumergiendo a la fundación en una tranquilidad casi sobrenatural. Adam, que había llegado a  _Spem_ casi dos años atrás, sabía esto porque luego de ser un silencioso espectador, su mente de manera inconsciente había memorizado todos esos detalles.

A propósito, había terminado de cenar hasta el último momento y luego dio un paseo por el patio trasero, tras conseguir la autorización de Rolf. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie caminando por los pasillos, avanzó en dirección hacia las escaleras, motivado por una curiosidad y un terror que habían surgido en él desde que, algunos días atrás y en completa discreción, había visto llegar a una familia nueva. Todos eran rubios y parecían ser muy diferentes a todas las personas que se encontraban en  _Spem._ Sin embargo, lo que en verdad había llamado su atención era el paciente desmayado que había llegado. A causa del movimiento, Adam no llegó a ver su rostro, pero se dio cuenta de una imagen en su brazo, que había agitado su respiración y alterado sus instintos.

Todas las personas que lo atendían, incluyendo a Harry, Luna y Rolf, le decían que estaba mejorando, y que podía comprobarlo porque cada día podía hacer más cosas y manejarse así mismo mucho mejor. Quizá por eso Luna había comenzado a explicarle qué era el lugar en donde se encontraba. Y al mirar a las personas que durante años habían sido sus amigos, Adam lo entendía cada vez mejor: comenzó a comprender que no era común que Paul le tuviera terror a las lechuzas y escobas, o que Xavier solo pudiera balbucear palabras en latín. Entonces también entendió que si estaba allí, era por algo. Y de alguna manera estaba seguro de que ese  _algo_  se relacionaba con esa imagen deformada en el brazo de aquel desconocido paciente. Por eso decidió intentar comprobarlo.

Tembló cuando, al pisar los primeros escalones, las escaleras crujieron bajo su peso. Miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Al comprobarlo, siguió subiendo sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a recitar en voz baja todas las torturas a las que había sido sometido mientras mordía su dedo pulgar para tratar de controlar su ansiedad. Llegó al último piso olvidando su intención inicial de ser lo más silencioso posible, pero asustándose al localizar la habitación a la cual quería llegar.

Sabía que era esa porque, apenas unos días atrás, había escuchado a Harry discutiendo con Rolf. En realidad, Harry era el único que estaba levantando su voz mientras aseguraba que alguien llamado Lucius Malfoy debía permanecer con los otros. Rolf, con su calma infinita, convenció a Harry al decirle que esa habitación era la mejor, porque allí Lucius no podría realizar ninguna muestra de desprecio hacia alguno de los pacientes. Harry dijo que parecían privilegios, aunque Rolf aseguraba que eran precauciones. Adam no entendió el resto de la discusión, pero al parecer Rolf había ganado.

Adam, consciente de que estaba haciendo algo indebido, miró por el pasillo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tal vez esperando que alguien lo detuviera. Como nada de eso ocurría, empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro, hasta que colocó la mano en el picaporte y, nervioso, lo giró hasta que la puerta se abrió. Primero, simplemente se asomó: la oscuridad era demasiado densa y solo alcanzaba a ver una sombra encima de la cama. No obstante, y sin importar cuántos minutos lo intentó, no se animó a entrar a la habitación y satisfacer su curiosidad porque había algo en esa persona que le causaba escalofríos por solo verla. Decidió que no era un buen momento para las visitas, porque regresó por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, mirando al suelo y susurrando palabras inentendibles, sin notar la súbita manera en la que Luna aparecía en el pasillo, luego de retirar un encantamiento desilusionador de su cuerpo. Ella sonrió ligeramente y caminó rumbo a la habitación de Draco, deseándole unas buenas noches antes de la cerrar la puerta que Adam había dejado abierta.

—¿Está bien que le permitas hacer eso?

Luna se encogió de hombros, más divertida que pensativa, y volteó, sonriéndole a Rolf.

—Tú no lo detuviste.

—Estabas aquí; imaginé que si quisieras intervenir lo hubieras hecho.

—¿No está ahí tu respuesta?

Rolf levantó una ceja, pero cuando rodeó con sus brazos a Luna y juntó sus frentes, simplemente cerró los ojos y murmuró en voz baja:

—Puede ser peligroso. La última vez que Adam vio a Draco tan cerca sufrió un ataque de pánico.

—Pero esta vez es Adam el que lo está buscando; él también se está enfrentando a su pasado y quizás eso sea precisamente lo que necesita para que él se sienta bien consigo mismo.

—Eso no implica que se recuperará totalmente, ¿cierto? —Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Rolf continuó—: Harry nos hechizará cuando se entere de lo que está ocurriendo. He escuchado que conoce unas maldiciones muy efectivas.

—Sí, tal vez podría enojarse, pero no en estos momentos—admitió Luna con una risita que obligó a Rolf a separarse para mirarla a los ojos. Entonces, cuando ella le dedicó una mirada curiosa, él entendió todo.

—No alejaste a Harry de  _Spem_ solo para que descansara, ¿verdad? Estabas esperando que Adam buscara a Draco.

—Él es muy bueno, pero los sobreprotege. El vínculo que conecta a Adam y a Draco no es responsabilidad de Harry, aunque le gusta creer que sí.

Rolf asintió. Nunca le ganaría a su pareja.

—Lo sé.

 

* * *

 

 

No le gustaba el lugar en donde estaba ni cómo había dejado de experimentar el paso del tiempo. Hacía frío y a cada paso que daba, el lugar empezaba a tener una forma clara, una que a Draco aterraba y que había nublado sus pesadillas durante mucho tiempo: la Sala de los Menesteres. Podía reconocerla fácilmente por sus altas columnas hechas de toda clase de objetos inútiles y sus laberintos interminables en los que perderse era una de las cosas más sencillas. Aun así, y a riesgo de desesperarse aun más, Draco intentó buscar la entrada, pero esta no parecía existir.

Al detener sus pasos, ya fatigado mentalmente, decidió sentarse en el suelo sin darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando sus rodillas, como solía hacerlo cuando era niño y se encerraba en lo más profundo de la mansión, luego de ser regañado. Aunque sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse por voluntad propia, él no quería que sucediera porque temía despertar en medio de una habitación siendo consumida por las llamas. Realmente odiaba estar ahí. ¿Por qué simplemente todo a su alrededor no desaparecía? Era más fácil convivir consigo mismo cuando no tenía que ver las consecuencias de sus errores. Y la Sala de los Menesteres, maldita sea, le recordaba aquel momento en la guerra, donde había arrastrado a Crabbe y Goyle para perseguir a Potter, conduciendo a uno de sus amigos hacia la muerte.

Instintivamente se incorporó cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido y buscó su varita a sabiendas de que no la tenía. Entonces, aumentando su terror, algo cayó frente a él; al mirarlo, descubrió un ave blanca muerta, la misma ave que él había encerrado en el Armario Evanescente cuando logró meter mortífagos al colegio. El ave que, él creía, había pronosticado su muerte.

Draco palideció y se arrodilló ante la criatura, tocándola: su cuerpo aún se sentía tibio. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y un profundo y desgarrador sollozo, que emergió de lo más profundo de su pecho, salió. No quería revivir eso, no quería recordar nada de eso. No quería volver a llorar por su destino y sus, ahora comprendía, estúpidas decisiones.

Afuera, lejos de todo eso y en un lugar distinto, el  _cuerpo_ de Draco descansaba en una silenciosa habitación donde estaba por amanecer. Narcissa Malfoy, que en ese momento llegaba, se sentó frente a la cama de su hijo y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio cómo una lágrima, extraña y desconcertante, se deslizaba por la mejilla de Draco, descomponiendo por un instante sus facciones, pero volviendo a la calma habitual que durante todos esos días había presentado al dormir.

Narcissa limpió el rostro de su hijo con un pañuelo. Draco siempre había sido una persona difícil, incluso para ella, que era su madre y lo amaba con toda su alma. No sabía pedir ayuda y era desconfiado, además de caprichoso. Necesitaba que alguien le enseñara a saber actuar con otros. No obstante, y quizás a cambio de ello, Draco poseía una gran lealtad y un corazón capaz de amar con intensidad.

—Eres una mejor persona que nosotros, Draco —susurró ella, acariciando su mano—. Te equivocaste, pero estás tratando de disculparte. Intentar cambiar lo que creíste, lo que te inculcamos, es lo más valiente que has hecho. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, aunque tú nunca lo estés de nosotros.

Draco amaba a sus padres, pero la guerra le enseñó a mirarlos de verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por fin tengo cuenta aquí! Y decidí publicar esta historia, así que muchísimas gracias si alguien decide leer tanto a este fic, como a la pequeña escritora que anda dando sus primeros pasos por este lugar. :D


End file.
